Dark Side
by TracyCook
Summary: Rachel sleeps with Finn for the first time and something is off, she doesn't feel anything.  In Celibacy Club she tells Emma and Quinn, and Quinn has her own theory that she wants to test.  Quinn/Rachel Faberry femslash!
1. Testing A Theory

Dark Side

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

**Chapter 1**

**Testing a Theory**

Something was very off, Rachel knew it.

The first time was supposed to be magnificent. She was supposed to see fireworks behind her closed eyelids as she basked in the pleasure of the moment. And yet, when he had made love to her she had felt nothing of the sort. Finn was not experienced, which she knew and had expected. She had expected the clumsy kissing, fumbling hands, awkward movements, what she had not expected was to feel absolutely nothing.

She knew that she could not tell him that she felt nothing, because he, like any other man in the same situation, would take it as an attack toward his ego and that was not what it was. It was not that he was terrible at making love. Perhaps he was even great at it. It was something else, something she could not quite put her finger on and she knew that she needed to speak with someone about it. So, for now she was avoiding her boyfriend like the plague until she fully understood the problem.

Making her way into the Celibacy Club meeting room she took her designated seat across the room from Quinn Fabray, glancing toward Emma Pillsbury who was seated at the front of the room.

Emma smiled brightly "Alright I thought up the perfect idea girls! Chastity necklaces." The redhead stated holding up one of the necklaces that had a tiny padlock on it. "You will of course keep the key and this will be a symbol of your innocence."

Rachel could feel the guilt building up inside of her at what she had done. She had given away her innocence before she had been ready to do so and all to soothe the pride of the young man she loved. Still, she did love him, so why did it bother her so much that she had made love to him? Feeling herself growing sick with anxiety she raised her hand calling attention to herself.

Large brown eyes turned to her. "Yes, Rachel?"

Holding her head up high she avoided the hazel eyes staring at her from across the room and confidently asked. "I was wondering, hypothetically of course, if you were to give away your innocence to the man whom you deemed a worthy male lead in your life, what would it mean if you had not felt that connection you had assumed that you would?"

"Rachel, did you—" Emma started only to be interrupted by the brunette diva.

"—I said hypothetically." She corrected glancing down at her interlocked hands as a blush started to form on her cheeks. Rachel was more than a little ashamed of what she had done.

"Well." The councilor started uncomfortably, her large bush-baby eyes glancing between the girls as she fiddled with her fingers and searched her mind for the correct answer. Being a virgin herself, she had little experience with said situation. "In said hypothetical situation was the woman in love with the man, or was he just someone that she deemed worthy to be with her because of his status?"

"No. She loves him. I know she loves him." She stated confidently, though her eyes were still focused on her hands.

Emma smiled softly, sympathizing with Rachel as she calmed her own rapidly beating heart. Talking about sex was something that always made her uncomfortable. "Well, um, it could be many different things then I suppose. It could have been the wrong time for her, she could have been doing it for the wrong reason, perhaps um, perhaps he was pressuring her and she gave in?" She questioned almost worriedly, knowing that the diva was talking about herself and not a hypothetical situation.

"Or." Quinn spoke up in a deep raspy hushed voice from across the room, causing brown eyes to glance up and catch hazel. Rachel had forgotten that the other girl was even present.

"Or what Quinn?" She questioned cautiously. Worried more than anything that the blonde was going to make some snide remark due to the fact that she was still jealous and wanted Finn.

"Or perhaps she doesn't love him as much as she thinks that she does. Maybe she loves someone else?"

Although Rachel assumed that the blonde was merely trying to get under her skin and irritate her, she did actually take the words to heart as her brown eyes glanced down to pink lips that were now forming a smirk. _'I do not understand her intent… why suggest something so absurd… is it absurd…? If I love him then wouldn't I have seen fireworks, felt some sort of passion?' _

"I sincerely doubt that is the reasoning behind it. In fact I know that that is not the reasoning, I love Finn more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire lifetime. I am beyond certain that he is the one that I belong with Quinn and I know that you are only trying to sabotage our relationship as you always do, for your own selfish intent. So if you do not mind, seeing as I am no longer a virgin, I will be resigning from the Celibacy Club immediately." With that she quickly stood to her feet turning around dramatically, storming out of the room with her fists clenched at her sides.

Emma watched with large eyes as the blonde followed quickly after the brunette leaving her alone in the room wondering what she had gotten herself into when she created the Celibacy Club.

O

Quinn caught up with Rachel in the hallway. "Rachel." She stated harshly causing the brunette to stop in her tracks, though she did not turn to look at the taller woman. Her heart racing as she held her books tightly to her chest and tried not to savor the way that her name sounded rolling off of the perfect tongue of the cheerleader.

"I do not wish to speak with you any further Quinn, I am already late for class and I cannot risk my perfect attendance record in order to be told that I do not love my boyfriend as much as you—"

"Gah!" The blonde growled out before reaching out and gabbing Rachel by the wrist who was once again starting to walk away from her, turning her around so that they were now facing each other, Quinn towered over the diva staring down into her large and frightened brown eyes. _'I hate that she is this scared of me… but god she can be so frustrating, why can't she just see the freaking obvious?' _"Rachel you are so frustrating! Why can't you ever just shut the hell up and see what is right in front of your face?" Her voice came out huskier than she had expected.

For a moment Rachel tried to start a sentence but could not find the words and looked like a fish out of water, mouth opening and then closing shortly after. "I-Quinn-I-I—" Finally she found her confidence and jutted out her chin. "—I do not approve of that accusation, I believe that I see things as clear as day. You still think that you are a better candidate for Finn's love and so you are trying to convince me that because things were not as passionate as I had hoped with him, that I do not love him as much as you." She whispered the word passionate, blushing a little.

"No. I am trying to tell you that maybe you do not love him as much as you had wanted to Rachel. And I am telling you this because—" She trailed off looking away, hazel eyes softer than the brunette had ever seen them before.

"Because why Quinn?" She questioned cautiously.

"Because I made the same mistake. I thought that I loved him when I really loved someone else." She mumbled uncomfortably, it was not often that she exposed her feelings to anyone. Especially Rachel Berry. _ 'Why am I even doing this...? Why do I even care?'_

"You mean Sam? Well I assure you that there is no other man in my life, Finn is the only one for me. I have not even shown any remote interest in any one else aside from Noah, and while he was a much more experienced kisser than Finn, I guarantee I harbor no romantic feelings toward him what-so-ever so—"

"—There you go again, always with the rants. You are so ridiculously annoying!" Quinn groaned out throatily as she held on tighter to Rachel's arm as she tried to pull away, ignoring the way that the hurt look flashing across her beautiful face caused her to feel remorseful. _'I hate the way that she affects me… god damn it, why can't she just figure out who she loves so that I can give up any hope.' _

"I was simply stating a fact. I know that there is no other man for me."

"Then maybe it isn't a man Rachel, did you ever think of that!?" She spat back accidentally, she had hoped to not point that out to the diva. That made things almost too real for her, brought her too much hope, when in reality it was probably only going to be crushed.

Once again Rachel took on the appearance of a fish out of water as a bright blush covered her face, it was not that she was against homosexuality, she simply had never thought of being with a girl in that way. For her it had always been a lead role in her life that a man would fill, hopefully one that was well-built and handsome with high stature.

"Quinn while I am clearly not against homosexual unions, seeing as I have two gay dads, I have not ever thought of a female in any way other than a platonic relationship, and even my platonic relationships with women are often flawed due to their obvious jealously of me and my amazing vocal talent so if you are insinuating—"

"You are cute when you ramble like that." The blonde stated in a deep voice, testing a theory of hers as her eyes darkened considerably. The sight alone causing the diva to silence her rant as her blush intensified.

"Wh-what did you say?" She stuttered out.

"I said you are cute when you ramble." Pausing she added. "In a rather annoying way."

Letting out a puff of air in agitation, which caused her bangs to fly up momentarily, a scowl returned to Rachel's face and her blush quickly disappeared. "Will you please let go of my hand now and stop trying to prove some ridiculous theory that you have concocted in that twisted mind of yours?"

"Can we please just test out this theory of mine?" She asked moving closer to the shorter woman, causing her to squeak out in shock.

"I am sorry to inform you Quinn, but there is nothing to test."

"Well, then you should pass with flying colors." The blonde breathed out now cornering Rachel against the lockers, though she kept some distance between the two of them. She did not wish to taint the test and honestly she could not expect the woman that the diva loved to be herself, first she had to test other options.

Of course, the diva took this as a challenge and puffed her chest out, extending her jaw with pride. "Of course I will pass, feel free to test me in any way that you deem worthy."

Quinn grinned mischievously ignoring her thoughts about how the brunette appeared absolutely adorable when she was confident and full of pride. _'Which happens to be at most times… ignore these feelings Fabray… odds are she does not like you anyway.' _

"Close your eyes." She stated in a hushed whisper.

Brown eyes widened dramatically and the brunette quickly declined. "There is no way that I am going to close my eyes considering your proximity to me and the likelihood that I will receive an ice cold beverage to the face as soon as I do so."

"Rachel I am not going to do anything, now just close your damn eyes." Quinn stated, voice shaking with agitation as she watched brown eyes hesitantly close. _'Do you really blame her for not trusting you after everything that you have put her through…? I mean she has every right to never forgive you for anything…' _The thought made her internally cringe but she quickly ignored it and focused on the task at hand. She was going to help Rachel realize her feelings for whomever she liked, even if it broke her own heart.

"Now what, Quinn?" She breathed out curiously, and a little worriedly.

"Now we are going to run through a few different scenarios and you are going to tell me how they make your body react. Understood?"

"Yes." Rachel nodded quickly, shuffling her feet uncomfortably as she swallowed. Knowing that whatever was about to transpire was going to be extremely awkward for her. Along with this she was still worried about missing her class. Not that she would fall behind, but she still liked to be punctual.

"Alright. We will start with the obvious, just in case what happened between the two of you was a onetime thing." She said. "Now imagine this scenario and tell me how your body reacts to it, okay?"

When the brunette nodded her consent the cheerleader had to force herself to ignore the jealously bubbling up inside of her as she started to explain an imaginary scenario, mostly she was jealous because it had probably actually happened and she would never get the chance to do said things to Rachel. "Finn and you are in this same position at the school, a few people are around, but this only adds to the desire that you feel for him as he pushes you against the locker and kisses you passionately on the lips. His hand starts to make its way under your skirt, up your thigh toward your heated center and you are moaning out eagerly—"

"—Please stop Quinn." Rachel stated quickly her eyes glazed over, more so because of the sensual voice that the blonde was using than the actual scenario itself.

"That's desire in your eyes." Pausing Quinn moved away a little, "I see, so you do want him. Then perhaps it was only a misunderstanding." She whispered, but as she tried to pull her hand away the brunette grasped her forearm and held her in place. Raising an eyebrow hazel eyes stared with confusion into large brown.

"No, I told you to stop because I did not feel a thing, because honestly thinking about him touching me again as he did that night made me feel completely uncomfortable and I did not want you to finish the scenario. I apologize for telling you to stop so abruptly it was simply the thought of his large hands caressing me clumsily has the opposite effect desired. So, may we please continue on with your next theory?" The blunt honesty was something that Quinn was used to from Rachel, but she still could not shake the fact that she had seen desire behind her eyes. _'If it was not for him then…'_

"Well, how about Santana?" This time she did physically cringe, which Rachel took note of.

"I do not think that I hold any sort of romantic feelings for Santana, while she is a fairly attractive woman, I do not think of her in that fashion."

"Close your eyes Rachel."

Rachel did as she was told which was a little surprising; she was not usually one to do whatever she was told to do. It was as if the blonde had some sort of power over her. _'Why am I even partaking in this ridiculous test, I know that I love Finn, maybe I am just not ready to be sexual with anyone. I certainly do not love Santana.'_

"Now, imagine it is Santana who has you pinned against this locker. She is running her skilled and soft hands over your thighs toward your center which is begging to be touched." Quinn husked out, once again the sound of her voice eliciting desire in Rachel, whilst the scenario did nothing in the way of turning her on. The blonde was trying her hardest not to allow her jealousy to get in the way of helping Rachel reach her revelation, but it was growing exceedingly difficult as she too imagined her best friend having her way with the short diva.

"Quinn stop, it is not Santana." She shuddered in disgust at the thoughts that filled her mind. Even thinking of the Latina touching her and taking her innocence nearly made her sick. Opening her eyes she looked up into hazel. _'Is she relieved…? No… that would make no sense… wait? Maybe she is relieved because her best friend doesn't have to suffer being loved by "man-hands", that makes sense…' _

"Thank god." Quinn mumbled out softly, before blushing lightly.

"Yes, no worries. Your best friend will not have to suffer through the torment of the obsessive drama queen falling head over heels for her and wanting to caress her with her man-hands and have her touch her manly body. Quinn, this is pointless, I obviously am not interested in being physical with anyone, male or female. So please, let me go." Her tone was angrier than she had meant for it to be, but she took offence to the blonde cheerleader's words.

"That's not it Rachel!" She spat holding the shorter girl in place against the locker, shocked to find that her large brown eyes darkened with desire at the action. And had she heard a soft whimper? _'Was that pain… did I hurt her, or was that—no it couldn't be…' _"You cannot possibly be this damn naïve! I am not relived that she does not have to suffer being touched by you, I am relieved that you do not want to touch her!" Her voice came out a growl as she looked down into confused brown eyes that quickly softened, the smile forming on Rachel's face nearly causing her to melt.

"Oh." The diva mumbled dumbly, unsure of what else to say.

"One more test, Rachel."

"Quinn I sincerely believe that—"

"One more test, Rachel." She enforced, pressing her body flush against the shorter girls smirking as she watched brown eyes involuntarily close, as the other girl once again whimpered. _'That is definitely not a look of pain… oh god… could it really be… me? After all of these years of torturing her because I was afraid of these stupid impure sinful thoughts, could it be that she has loved me… that isn't possible… is it?'_

"Okay." She whispered, trying not to blush at the way that her body was reacting, at the way that she whimpered out when she felt that perfect body pressed against her own. These reactions were not right; she had a boyfriend, one whom which she loved with everything that she was, right? "Who now? Perhaps you would like to test this theory with Brittany, or Tina, or maybe even Artie? You know that this is—"

"Me." Quinn interrupted her voice dripping in lust.

Her heart stopped beating completely as her body heated up and her face undoubtedly flushed a bright red, brown eyes snapped open staring into darkened hazel and she could not deny the way that she was reacting. Rachel Berry was definitely turned on, something that she had not been when Finn had made love to her, and this was simply an intense stare between herself and Quinn Fabray.

This could not be happening!

"What?" She whispered out, with less conviction than she had been hoping for. Her voice even cracked as she tried to back away from the beautiful blonde. "This is ridiculous I could not possibly—"

"I said, Me. I'll set the scene for you Rachel." She whispered hotly against the diva's plump lips, shuddering visibly when Rachel's tongue darted out to run along them. _'God she is so unbelievably sexy, I should back away now… My mother will disown me again and I will lose my place at the top of the pyramid… not to mention chances of prom queen… but wow she smells so amazing. Intoxicating. And those lips…'_

"Quinn—" Rachel tried again, only to be silenced as she felt fingers being dragged along her exposed leg. Starting at her knee and moving upward. Her body felt like it was on fire as she closed her eyes and moaned out, louder than she had been expecting. _'What are you doing… anyone could see this and they would get the wrong impression!'_

"Yes." Quinn chuckled. "Quinn Fabray, the captain of the cheerios, the soon to be prom queen, the blonde who tortured you throughout the entirety of your high school years, pinned you up against the lockers and is inching her dainty and delicate hand up your thigh toward your heated womanhood as she whispers against your full lips, wanting nothing more than to lean in and fill the distance in order to devour them." Hearing Rachel's intake of breath caused the blonde to smirk although her body was also reacting and definitely heating up with desire, leaning in she whispered hotly against the shorter woman's ear. "Are you heated Rachel?" Before extending her tongue, allowing it to trace along the other girl's earlobe.

Rachel let out a soft groan of approval as her body shook involuntarily. She wanted nothing more than to say no, that she was not turned on, that she did not want Quinn to push her hand further beneath her skirt and kiss her silly as she made her come, but in that moment all she could mutter was "Yes."

_'Wait? YES! WHY DID I SAY THAT! Take it back! Take it back now Rachel Berry! You love men, you love one man, your man!'_

Not expecting the answer, nor the deep voice that escaped the diva's throat the blonde let out a moan of her own against Rachel's neck before pulling back in order to regain her composure. Leaning forward she whispered against the other's plump lips, allowing her own to brush against them as she did so. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

Again, she spoke before she could even think about things. "Yes." _'NO! She is lying to you! She doesn't want you! This was all some sort of scheme in order for her to get Finn! Finn! God I am a horrible person!'_

Before either girl knew what was happening Quinn had bridged the gap between their lips and pressed her glossy pink against full red, both moaning out at the intensity of the kiss. The passion between them was immense, and both saw fireworks behind their eyes. "Mmm." Rachel groaned out running her free hand through blonde locks in order to pull on that perfect hair and drag Quinn even closer to her body, in order to taste even more of her lips. The cheerleader found herself drowning in years of sexual tension and feeling nothing with the men she had attempted to flooding out, and she was unable to stop herself as she continued moving her hand beneath that skirt. The one she often made fun of, feeling the heat radiating off of Rachel's womanhood as she neared it.

"Oh god." She moaned as she felt the diva's tongue dart out and run along her bottom lip hoping for more, begging for more contact. Quinn opened her mouth allowing Rachel to explore her mouth, their tongues starting in a dance that elicited many loud moans from both of them.

As soon as fingers grazed over Rachel's soaked panties, both girls pulled away. Quinn pulled away in order to groan out some profanities, which was not something she would do on a regular basis, she was a good girl, but feeling the slick wetness against her fingers was enough to make her throw caution to the wind as hazel eyes rolled back in her head. "Oh my fucking god Rachel you are so fucking wet… You—"

Rachel would be lying if she did not admit that hearing the Christian woman curse was not attractive, she would also be lying if she did not admit that she had never been so turned on or want someone to be inside of her touching her so badly in her life, she would also be lying if she said that she did not want to ever hear someone scream her name in pleasure as much as she did right now, so, Rachel Berry was definitely lying when she hastily pulled away from the blonde and backed out of the cornered position she had been in. And she was definitely lying as she stated between gasps of air "Quinn, It is not you. It is not you that I am in love with, it cannot be you, it is Finn Hudson. He is the only one for me. I never want to mention this mishap again and I would appreciate it if you never touch me like that again!"

"But Rachel." Quinn's voice broke, her eyes brimming with tears as she moved closer. Still, she did not lose her confidence as she moved toward the gorgeous brunette. "You were so wet, how can you say that that doesn't mean something."

"I got plenty wet." She whispered the word wet, darkened brown eyes glancing around the hall anxiously. "The other night with Finn as well, so that means absolutely nothing. It is only a reaction to my body being physically stimulated and has no correlation with who I love."

Quinn reached out running her thumb along Rachel's bottom lip, which was swollen and practically bruised from the intensity of their previous kissing. Along with this, it was coated in saliva. "Your face is flush, your lips are swollen, your breathing is heavy, and you are so fighting back the urge to close your eyes and enjoy the way that my finger feels against your lip right now. Rachel that has to mean—" She stated, unable to deny herself the pleasure that she needed after so many years of tormenting Rachel and herself. Denying herself what she wanted.

"No! No! No!" _'Yes, Yes, Yes!' _Her mind tormented her as she slapped the blonde's hand away vehemently, when Quinn made a move to close the distance again she was met with a hard slap. Tears now filling hazel eyes as a scowl formed on those perfect swollen lips. "I- I am sorry Quinn, I did not mean to slap you, but I want you to respect my wishes. From this day further this never happened, I will love Finn Hudson, I will love making love with him, and we will never have anything. Now, since you have already made me miss my class, I must be on my way to History." Turning on her heels she stormed away, her heart still racing from the recent activities, her body still aching to be touched, but she had to deny it.

She could not be in love with Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>

**If y'all give me some lovin's I promise to try and update fast!**

**I recently became a huge fan for this couple Sooo I am now writing a few fics for them. This is the third that I am working on, so check out the first chapters of my others if you enjoy this. (Also have a Brittany/Rachel and Emma/Terri fic) Hopefully y'all will enjoy this fic! Please leave me feedback!**

**Oh and please also tell me if I got the characters down, I know they are a little off… but I hope you like it!**

**Please leave reviews and tell me if you like it so that I know if I should continue this fic or not!**

**-Tracy Cook**


	2. Grand Gestures

Dark Side

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

**Chapter 2**

**Grand Gestures**

Rachel pushed her boyfriend against the wall of the janitor's closet pressing herself flush against him as her lips pressed against his. He kissed her back letting out grunts of both shock and arousal, the last thing that Finn Hudson had expected that day was for the diva to want to have sex with him again. The experience had seemed to be unenjoyable for her the first time, yet here she was seducing him in the closet, so maybe he was wrong.

Pulling away a little he smirked confidently. "You must have really loved the other night."

The short girl looked up at him, her eyebrows knit together as she tried her hardest not to compare every little part of the interaction between Finn and herself, with the interaction with Quinn earlier.

"Yes, of course I did. You are my boyfriend Finn so why would I not enjoy being intimate with you? While I admit that you still have some learning to do as far as what to touch and what not to touch." She gave a disgusted look. "And while a janitorial closet is far from romantic, I could no longer resist these urges for you, because you are my boyfriend and I love you."

Honestly the brunette was trying to convince herself more than anything. Because he was her boyfriend and she did love him, so she should enjoy kissing him more than her worst enemy. _'Were her lips this slobbery? Were her kisses this sloppy? He is just too tall it hurts my neck to kiss him, Quinn is the perfect height and her body was just so soft…' _As she recalled the scene from earlier in the hallway her body immediately started to heat up and she could feel wetness forming between her thighs.

Now she was really getting into the make out session.

She was actually longing for Finn. _'Quinn.'_

As the blonde's name crossed her mind she pulled away from her boyfriend. Lips firmly pressed together as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and her large brown eyes filled with worry and emotion. "No." Rachel whispered lifting her hand to her lips staring up at him, watching his smile fall. It nearly broke her heart.

"What is wrong Rach?" Finn questioned, a little frustrated with the distance put between them.

Quickly the diva covered up her mistake, forcing a full-watt grin onto her features as she backed toward the door. "Nothing is wrong Finn. I do wish to continue this very soon, I simply forgot that I have a test next hour that I cannot miss!" With that she turned and opened the door before bolting down the hallway.

"God no, god no." _'I was just thinking about Quinn while kissing my boyfriend! The boyfriend I cheated on! The boyfriend who I wanted more than anything… I am a horrible, horrible person.'_

O

Quinn had nowhere else to turn, she could not talk to her friends about her feelings for a certain diva, while Brittany would be more than supportive and tell her to be herself Santana would never let her live it down. Not after how many times she tortured and made fun of the other girl's appearance and attitude. Her mother was definitely not an option seeing as she would condemn the blonde to hell. Finn would of course not help her, Puck would insist upon hundreds of lesbian jokes, and any of the others in glee would tell the entire school by the morning.

So, she went to the one person she felt safe talking to in the school. Emma Pillsbury. Although she knew that the councilor would undoubtedly have no useful advice for her, at least she would not tell anyone about the situation and she would listen. Uncomfortably, but honestly Quinn didn't care at this point, she needed to vent.

Walking into the office she watched as the redhead jumped and glanced up at her quickly, taking on the appearance of a dear in the headlights. "Oh, hello Quinn. Um come on in, take a seat. Do you um have something that you uh need to talk about?" She asked raising her hands fidgeting.

Quinn didn't sit down, instead choosing to pace in front of the councilor's desk. "Yes I do. It's about Rachel." Normally she would have censored herself but she was past her breaking point and quite honestly she was pissed off, she could still feel the sting of the shorter girl's hand on her cheek.

"Is this about Finn because um I honestly do not feel that it is your place to—"

"This is not about Finn!" She growled out, her stomach twisting in jealousy and anger at the mere mention of the star quarterback.

"Oh." Emma paused looking down at her hands as she twiddled her fingers together uncomfortably. Obviously uncertain of what to say next. "Well, then um, what is it about?"

"I think—" She paused chewing on her bottom lip as she paused mid-pace, she had never said the words out loud and now that she was being faced with it she found her voice stuck in her throat. Could she really admit the feelings she had been hiding for so many years verbally? Could she really admit that she was in love with Rachel freaking Berry? Would Emma even believe her if she did? _'God knows I would not blame her if she did not believe me after how horrible I have been for so many years.'_

Emma waited patiently, knowing that sometimes people simply needed to think about how to say something before going about it. Large brown eyes watched the teenager tense up before relaxing.

"I think, that maybe—" She paused once more looking down at her feet not knowing if she should flee the scene and pretend it never happened, or simply blurt out her feelings and fall to pieces like she swore up and down she would never do. Finally, letting out a breathe she allowed her body to relax and stated in a monotone voice. "I'm in love with Rachel Berry."

Now the redhead was at a loss for words as her mouth fell open and her bush-baby eyes widened considerably, she had not been expecting those words. After a glare from Quinn, she quickly pulled herself together to the best of her ability as she stuttered out. "Uh b-b-but how? I mean um you uh do not even like her. I mean last that I um checked you didn't like her but—wow. I-I well, I don't think that I um have any pamphlets on this at the moment but um let me check really quick—" She started rummaging through her desk still rambling awkwardly which was growing to agitate the blonde.

"I don't need a freaking pamphlet!" She practically screamed at the older woman causing her to squeak out and reach for her gloves in order to start cleaning due to her nerves.

"Well, then I um I don't know if I can be of assistance Quinn. Perhaps you should talk with someone else about it." Now she had her gloves on and was cleaning off her desk meticulously. Quinn forced herself to take a few breaths before taking a seat across from the desk.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just so frustrating." She spoke softly.

Emma smiled showing that she accepted the apology, before frowning a little as the blonde dropped her face into her hands groaning out in frustration at her feelings. She would never point it out to the younger girl, but she could swear she even heard sobs. "Quinn… It is going to be okay. You just um, need to keep your chin up?"

"I am so tired of staying positive; I am so tired of praying that things get better Miss Pillsbury. They never get better. I love Rachel Berry, the girl who I torture and make fun of, the girl who's boyfriend I stole on numerous accounts, the girl who I just made out with in the hallway, and she wants nothing to do with me." Emma cringed a little at the mention of Quinn making out with the girl in the hallway, despite kissing Will in the hallway she really did not approve of said behavior. Especially said behavior between the two members of her Celibacy Club.

"You two um kissed?" The redhead tried.

"Yes. We kissed." She said, head still in her hands.

"And she um well, she kissed you back?" Emma mumbled uncomfortably as she ran her gloved fingers over a dusty spot on the desk.

"Yes." Quinn said before glancing up hardened hazel eyes connecting with large browns. "She was completely into it, right before she slapped me across the face and practically proclaimed her love for Finnocence." She chuckled under her breath shaking her head, still keeping eye contact with the older woman.

"Names." She tried to correct the blonde, only to receive a scowl.

"Whatever." The cheerleader stated in an angry tone, her voice low and testing before she asked. "You know what the worst part is though?"

"What?"

"I honestly do not blame her." Quinn stated slowly with an almost demented look on her face before she quickly stood to her feet throwing her hands up and pacing the room again. "I mean even if she did feel something toward me physically, even if I did turn her on and I guarantee that I did." She pointed a finger at the councilor.

"Um." Was all that Emma could say as she squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

"Even if I did set her body on fire and make her ache for more, it doesn't matter. Because I cannot blame her for not loving me after everything that I put her through, after all of the times that I tortured her, after all of the names that I made up just to hurt her." She started to cry again wiping away the tears furiously as they fell. Not wanting to ever appear so vulnerable.

"Why, um why did you make fun of her so much? I mean Quinn you practically sought her out every chance that you got over the last four years… Why?"

"Because I love her!" She groaned out throwing up her hands again in complete annoyance.

After Emma once again jumped from the sudden waving of the blonde's arms she looked down at her hands and tried to understand what she could possibly mean. She would never hurt Will, not in a million years. Certainly not because she loved him. "I fail to understand the correlation between the two."

"Because-because—" She fell back onto the couch and leant her head back. "Because I am a mess and I wanted to hide my attraction toward her but I found myself drawn to her all of the time. My father would have killed me if he found out, I would have been kicked off of the cheerleading squad, my popularity would have suffered, so I did the only thing I could do to be near her but hide my feelings."

"You teased her." Emma mumbled, smiling a little at the awkward cuteness of the situation.

"Yes. I teased her." Quinn finally relaxed a little as the truth was now all on the table. She felt better after crying and venting, even if it had not lasted very long. Straightening her shoulders she returned her good posture and crossed her legs staring at the councilor with expectant hazel eyes.

"This is actually very common." Pausing the redhead glanced away mumbling. "Usually with grade-schoolers, but still, common. People often um make fun of the person that they like for varying reasons. Yours happened to be your fear of um your homosexuality?"

"I'm not gay." She denied.

"See, there you go again."

The blonde rolled her eyes and practically growled out as she shook her head. "Obviously I am not gay, I had a child. I have been attracted to men."

"Have you? I mean um I hate to bring it up again, but when you kissed Finn or Puck did you um feel the same way you felt when you kissed Rachel?"

Quinn chewed on her pink bottom lip; she could still taste the brunette on them. Even though it had been some time since their kiss. Perhaps it was her imagination playing tricks on her, but she could still feel those plump perfect lips pressed against her own. _'God I am going crazy…' _"No, but I did find them attractive. I have never been interested in any other girl, it's just Berry. But she has Finnessa and he's apparently the only girl she is interested in." She sneered.

"Again with the names. You are very um jealous I wager?"

The blonde raised a perfect eyebrow causing the redhead to quickly start fidgeting and move on to give her advice. "Honestly Quinn I do not know what advice to give you. After so many years of torturing her are you now ready to admit your feelings? To show everyone? Because truthfully I see that being the only way to win Rachel's trust, and you will need that before um developing a relationship. Rachel is in love with grand gestures. She needs to know you care about her more than um kissing her inappropriately in the hallway."

Thinking it over for a moment the blonde contemplated if she was ready to risk her reputation for the woman she loved. She had already lost so much that at this point it would not be much more she decided. "I would give it all away just to kiss her again." She breathed out softly, a blush tainting her high cheekbones. _'I cannot believe I just said something so pathetic and cheesy… what is wrong with me lately…? I'm not even me anymore.'_

Emma actually could see the love for the first time and a smile tugged at her lips "Well then um I would suggest a grand gesture." Pausing she thought about the many ways that Quinn had hurt Rachel and added "Maybe numerous grand gestures. Just for good measure."

"Do you have any suggestions?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>

**Please leave reviews and tell me if you like it so that I know if I should continue this fic or not! Thank you all for reading! You guys rock! :)**

**-Tracy Cook**


	3. Seeing Red

Dark Side

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

**Chapter 3**

**Seeing Red**

The first grand gesture that Emma had told her to try was one that seemed almost too cliché, but that was exactly how Quinn knew that it would work.

What did Rachel love more than the cliché?

She was the type of girl who lived romantically off of old black and white films, the woman who would take her favorite flowers and dinner at a beautiful restaurant in France over a dance club any day, the type of woman who would want to lose her virginity on a bed covered in rose petals in a candlelit room. Rachel Berry was the epitome of romantic cliché's so of course she planned to sing a song for her in public.

This thought was terrifying to the blonde cheerleader.

Over the years she had been making sacrifice after sacrifice to her popularity and this, she knew, would be the final blow. After she admitted, in public, that she held romantic feelings toward the diva there would be no return to the top of the pyramid. She would officially be labeled a loser. _'Am I really willing to do that… I don't even know if she feels the same way… she says she loves Finn… but…' _She sighed to herself as she closed the metal door to her locker before resting her forehead against it in frustration.

Turning around she leant her back against her locker, books wrapped tightly in her arms against her chest. Suddenly something caught her eyes and before she could think about anything, the first grand gesture was replaced with another.

Rachel was standing at her locker with Finn; he had his hand resting against her lower back which caused the blonde's stomach to churn in disgust. Her perfect pink lips turning as her heart sped up. She knew the feeling all too well, it was the same feeling that she had gotten every time that she saw the couple together over the years, only now she understood the jealousy. It was not Finn that she wanted, it was Rachel.

Ignoring the way that her chest tightened at the bright smile that spread on those full lips as brown eyes looked upward into brown, she glanced to the side her hazel eyes landing on Santana Lopez. The girl whom which was once her best friend, the girl who she stole the head cheerleader spot from this semester, and the girl who would do anything to get her spot back. _'It won't be that hard for her to get her spot back after everyone finds out about my feelings…' _Eyes shot down to the red slushie that the girl was holding before flashing across the hallway to the beautiful diva who was still consumed with talking to her boyfriend.

"Oh no she is not." She practically growled in her low husky voice. Quinn had ordered the cheerleaders to stop slushying Rachel this semester and it appeared that someone was disobeying her.

That is when grand gesture number one came to her, she was going to finally take the fall for the brunette. Do what her boyfriend refused to do. She was not going to allow anyone to tease her any further and if that helped her gaining her trust back, that was only a plus.

From now on Quinn Fabray would protect the woman she loved.

Quickly she dropped her books to the floor in order to keep them from getting in the way, as she rushed across the hall. She could see the Latina moving quickly toward Rachel and closed her eyes momentarily in order to pray that she would make it there before her, because if she made it there directly afterward it would only look as though she were part of the attack on the poor girl.

Luckily, she made it just in time, stepping between the two of them just as Santana flung her arm forward throwing the slushie directly at her.

Hazel eyes widened considerably as they filled with red slushie, that moved down her throat, and over her breasts. Her nipples hardened because of how cold it was and she was finding it difficult to breathe. Rachel had screamed out and covered her face but was now peeking out through her arms at the display, with surprised brown eyes.

"Quinn?"

Quinn ignored the petite brunette as her body started to shake angrily.

"What the fuck Q? Why the hell are you standing up for man-hands over there?" Santana shouted out in an extremely upset voice as she threw the slushie-cup to the ground moving closer to the blonde, hands flailing.

The tall blonde cheerleader did nothing to retaliate she simply stood in place wiping the red from her eyes, it stung, but she would not show her pain. She refused to show pain. Opening her eyes, she glared at the Latina. "I told you at the beginning of the year to back off and leave her alone." She growled out, shocking all of the onlookers.

"Seriously? You are really gonna start something with me over Rachel Fucking Berry? This is rich! What the hell is going on with you lately Q? Do you not care at all about your reputation?" Her voice was soaked in anger now as she moved even closer to Quinn, now towering over her. Their bodies very close to each other, the Latina glaring directly into hazel eyes with brown eyes that could kill.

"Just. Back. Off." Quinn rasped, her eyes never looking away. Her face never showing any emotion.

Without any warning the Latina's lips were right beside her ear and she could not help but cringe. "You gots your eyes on Berry? Is that what this is? Is this all some kind of playground crush you've had on her for all this time? That's disgusting Q, she is disgusting. I bet you would love to have her man-hands all over your body—"

With that the blonde snapped.

She could not hold back any longer.

"She does not have freaking man-hands! God, when are you going to grow up and see that there are more important things in this world than making people feel ugly!" She growled lunging forward and pinning Santana to the lockers hard, she could see the hurt flash across the other girl's face and in that moment she felt more like a hypocrite then anything. Still, she was glad to finally be standing up for what she believed in instead of hiding behind a façade.

"You are such a fucking hypocrite Q! Look at you! You are the one who's been drawing pornographic manly images all over the bathroom stalls! Hell, you're the one who came up with "man-hands" not me!" She pushed back digging her hands into blonde hair forcing her head to slam back into the lockers multiple times.

"I know!" She screamed her voice cracking as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Quinn quickly reached up to wipe them away. "You don't think that I know that I am a horrible person? That I have hurt her so many times! Of course I know this! I know and I hate myself every single day! But I know that I have done wrong and I am obviously trying to make up for it." She opened her arms to display the red that was now soaking through her top.

Pushing Santana back, Quinn moved out of beneath the Latina in order to start down the hallway. Keeping her eyes away from the shocked browns. The last thing she wanted to see right now was any sort of gratitude in them.

She didn't deserve her gratitude for finally growing a backbone.

"Get your ass back here tubbers! You can't just be pushing me around like that!" From there on, all of her profanities were in Spanish as she lunged forward slamming her hands against the other girl causing the blonde cheerio to stumble forward before turning around and lunging at the brunette. She had wanted to walk away but now she was realizing that would be an impossibility.

"Are you kidding me? You are still using that insult! I haven't been pregnant for a year!" She screamed out pushing the Latina as hard as she could.

Suddenly Quinn felt a soft tug at the back of her shirt and she could tell who it was without turning around, the scent of sweet berries filled her senses and surrounded her, and her body grew warm. _'God I am so pathetic… all she has to do is touch me and I practically melt! Damn it! When did I become so freaking weak!'_

"Quinn…" The voice was soft, caring, worried.

"Back off Berry." She warned, still too upset with Santana to will herself to simply walk away. She did not want Rachel to get hurt during the fight nor did she want to show her weakness and back down from the Latina.

"Please, Quinn. I do not wish for you to get hurt for me. It's not worth it." Essentially what she was saying was that she was not worth it. Honestly Rachel did not feel that she was worth it at all.

Turning quickly Quinn glared down at the beautiful girl, hazel eyes catching worried brown, her will to fight melting away as she did so. "Rachel." She whispered in a soft voice, her stare never falling. "I would fight a thousand fights to protect you, unlike your boyfriend." She glared toward Finn obviously annoyed that he had not stood up for his girlfriend. "I know that you are worth it." With that she hastily made her way down the hallway toward the closest bathroom in order to clean off the slushie that was now staining both her clothing and her skin.

Santana rolled her eyes and stormed down the hallway where she met up with Brittany linking their pinkies together and smiling a little as she devised her own plan to get back to the top. It would be so much worse than a simple slushie to Rachel's face, she was going to ruin the head cheerleader.

Finn turned to Rachel who was still staring down the hallway after Quinn. "I'm sorry babe. I should have stood up for you."

"Yes, you should have." She agreed never looking away from the other girl as she made her way into the bathroom.

"You okay?" He asked placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

Shaking his hand off Rachel nodded, her heart racing quickly. Her mind trying to make sense of everything that had just happened. Quinn had not only stood up for her, but she had practically apologized for hurting her so many times over their high school years. Then the kiss returned to her mind and she blushed a little at the memory. _'This is all too confusing… I don't even understand… god!' _

"I am alright. I think that I should go and check on Quinn." She stated with a soft smile as she started toward the bathroom.

"Okay… uh I'll see you in glee club." He stated, confused about everything that had just transpired.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>

**If y'all give me some lovin's I promise to try and update fast!**

**I hope that you all love this story! This is the first grand gesture; it was suggested to me by someone in the reviews. If y'all have any other ideas than I would love to hear about them! :) Until next time!**

**Oh I APOLOGIZE for the short chapter! The next one will be really long and fun! With some Faberry! SO bear with me y'all!**

**Please leave reviews and tell me if you like it so that I know if I should continue this fic or not!**

**-Tracy Cook**


	4. You Are Worth It To Me

Dark Side

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

**Chapter 4**

**You Are Worth It To Me**

Rachel was upset and confused as she made her way down the hallway after the beautiful blonde. She could not comprehend anything anymore, she still loved Finn but she also cared for Quinn more than she could begin to understand. After the kiss in the hallway she had tried to force a spark between her boyfriend and herself but it had not been there, in fact the only time that she started to feel remotely turned on was when her mind wandered to a certain cheerleader.

This could not be a healthy relationship could it?

At first when Quinn had kissed her she had assumed it was some sort of vendetta, some scheme to get Finn back so that she could guarantee her spot as prom queen. There was no way that someone so popular and beautiful and perfect in every single way could actually harbor feelings for her, especially not someone who had made fun of her for so many years. Yet, after what the blonde had just proclaimed in the hallway she no longer knew anything. The only thing that she did know was that she needed to find Quinn and talk things through with her.

Reaching the bathroom that the other woman had run into she cautiously opened the door, trying not to startle the blonde.

"Quinn." She called out softly.

"Go away Rachel." Was the deep and frustrated response.

Rachel was rarely one to listen to someone when they told her to go away; she was a determined and persistent individual, almost to the point of flaw. So, instead of heeding the cheerleader's advice she made her way into the bathroom. What she saw shocked her for a multitude of reasons.

First and foremost was how sad the other looked. Quinn's hazel eyes were puffy, undoubtedly both from tears as well as the slushie that she had endured. She appeared angry and at conflict with herself and Rachel could not help but feel partially responsible for this. She had never seen her so vulnerable, it would have been endearing to see the human side of the blonde if it did not break her heart to such an extent.

The second thing that Rachel noticed was Quinn's appearance. She was no longer sporting her cheerleading top; it was instead soaking in one of the bathroom sinks. Her hair was no longer tied up but instead fell down cascading over her shoulders and bare back.

Swallowing hard, Rachel tried to force her large eyes to stay focused on the other's beautiful face but her mind had other ideas and her eyes began to wander. Trailing over the expanse of exposed porcelain skin. Upon reaching the blonde's breasts, which were of course covered, she even ran her talented tongue along her full lips, imagining licking the delicious iced beverage from—_'Stop! Rachel stop! Do not think like this she is obviously in turmoil! And you have a boyfriend! Boyfriend!'_

Quinn visibly shivered as she watched Rachel's eyes roam over her body through the bathroom mirror, she watched as they darkened with obvious lust and she nearly let out a moan of excitement as she watched her tongue trace over her plump lips. _'This woman will be the death of me…' _Ignoring her lustful thoughts she wet down some paper towels and began cleaning the beverage from her face and neck. "What do you want Rachel?"

The short diva moved across the bathroom, now standing closer to the blonde as she leant back against the sink next to her. Worried browns connecting with hard hazel. "I wanted to make certain you were alright." She paused to lift a hand up to her chest. "As a constant victim of slushie-attacks I know how brutal they can be."

Rachel's face and voice held such seriousness that Quinn could not help but laugh a little as she shook her head. Her eyes softening considerably. The brunette was really the only person that seemed capable of bringing out this side of her. "Well, as you can see I will be alright. My battle wounds will heal." The cheerleader's voice was nearly teasing and this caused a bright smile to spread across Rachel's face.

"Well, I am relieved to hear that Quinn." She stated honestly, pushing away from the sink in order to step closer to the taller woman.

"Yeah, so you can leave now and stop worrying about me." Quinn tried, her muscles tensing at their closeness. It could not be healthy all of the things that Rachel did to her just by standing so close. _'I am going straight to Hell when I die…' _She had stopped cleaning the slushie, in fact it had been completely forgotten as she watched the starlet's every movement.

Rachel chewed on her full bottom lip, internally debating whether or not she should say something. She had no idea how to bring it up without chasing the cheerleader away. _'I suppose I should just outright ask her… what is the worst that could happen?'_ "What did you mean when you said that you would fight a thousand fights to protect me?"

Chewing on her cheeks she forced up her walls. "I never said that Rachel."

"I distinctly recall hearing the words—"

"—I never said that." She barked huskily, interrupting the diva before she could repeat the words that made her feel so insecure and vulnerable. Quinn had been berating herself for saying such words in public ever since they had slipped out.

Rachel simply nodded realizing that the other woman was not prepared to speak about the words yet, it was disappointing to the straightforward girl but she knew not to push Quinn. She would simply have to wait until she was ready to speak about it. "I see."

"Rachel I—"

"No Quinn, I understand that it is not something you wish to share with me. I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me. No one has ever really done so, including my own boyfriend, and I wanted to tell you that it was a very honorable and heroic thing for you to do."

Quinn could hear the sorrow and disappointment in Rachel's voice, it nearly shattered her. She hated being the cause of that. _'What are you doing Quinn? You are supposed to be taking risks and showing her how much you really care about her and you are hiding behind this damn façade! Stop it! Be strong and tell her how you really feel!' _

"He should defend you; you don't deserve the treatment you get from everyone."

"I know, but I understand that they are all simply jealous of my undeniable talent." Rachel responded with a wide grin as she moved even closer to the cheerleader, extending her hand to the paper towel. "Here, let me help with that."

"Rachel—"

"—Be quiet and allow me to help you as you just helped me." Rachel stated confidently, jutting out her chin and holding her ground. Her confidence was one of the things that used to irritate Quinn, now it simply made her love her all the more.

"Alright, if you insist." She said, already regretting agreeing to the plan. _'Sweet Jesus, the last thing that I need is her cleaning my—my—oh dear Lord. Seriously I think I am going to do one of two things, either faint or force her against the sink and have my way with her…'_

"I do." She responded still grinning ear to ear, even though she was now growing nervous by what she had insisted upon. _'Oh goodness I should have thought this through…' _Still, being a very determined individual she never turned down a challenge. Reaching out she took the dampened paper towel, a soft blush painting her naturally tan cheeks as their fingers came into contact, she could have sworn that Quinn was blushing as well.

Forcing her breathing to even, she now moved her hand and the damp paper towel toward the remaining red skin. Running it along the blonde's perfect collarbone and down toward her exposed cleavage. Suddenly realizing just how close their bodies were and just how hot she had become by their proximity. Running her tongue along her full bottom lip she felt hazel eyes watch the muscle and her blush intensified as her large brown eyes followed the path of her hand toward Quinn's perfect chest. She could no longer breathe. Never in her entire life had she expected to be this close to the most beautiful woman she had ever met and she literally could not breathe.

'_Oh my gosh I think I am going to suffocate!' _She thought dramatically.

Despite her growing desire and the way that her body was literally aching to be touched all over by the shorter woman, she could not help but grow concerned as Rachel closed her eyes and her hand started to shake. "Rachel, are you okay?"

When the brunette did not respond the cheerleader grew even more worried. "Rachel?" She snapped.

Finally, Rachel forced herself to breath as Quinn's voice snapped her back to reality; she hastily looked up, large brown eyes staring through long lashes into darkened hazel. The diva could practically see the lust and desire dancing within their hues. "I-I-" She tried to apologize but found herself distracted as eyes cast down toward her lips. Running her tongue along her bottom lip before tugging it between her teeth she allowed her own eyes to look down at perfect pink lips. She could recall how they felt against her own, how they made her crave more, how they tasted, she wanted nothing more than to lean forward and taste them again.

The moment that Rachel ran her tongue across her lips Quinn lost all of her rationality, her eyes followed the tongue and she recalled their kiss.

It had been the best kiss she had ever had and she wanted more, she needed more. Lifting a hand to the brunette's cheek she caressed it gently, hearing the intake of air that the contact caused the other woman, before moving in just slightly.

Rachel could practically taste Quinn as her breath rushed against her lips, their faces growing closer and closer together. Her face was painted a bright pink and she was feeling dizzy, not only due to the lips that were nearly an inch away from hers but also because of that perfect body that was directly in front of her. Her hand was still resting against the blonde's collarbone. _"I just want to feel her and taste her again—'_

Suddenly the sound of the school-bell echoed throughout the bathroom and it broke their trance, perhaps it wouldn't have but Rachel screamed in surprise and jumped almost an entire foot away. Putting distance between the two of them.

"I am so sorry Quinn, I shouldn't have um—" She blushed as she started to back away. _'I almost cheated on Finn again, what is wrong with me? I am a horrible individual.'_

"It's alright Rachel." She smiled softly, although deep down she was truly upset that the bell had interrupted them. Still, it was probably for the best, she most likely wouldn't have stopped until Rachel was screaming her name. _'I bet she sounds amazing screaming my name… my name is the only name she should ever scream…' _

Still blushing brightly the shorter girl reached for the bathroom door handle, turning it but not yet opening the door. Looking awkwardly around the room avoiding those hazel eyes. "I should probably get going I do not wish to be late to class. Will you be alright finishing up in here Quinn?"

"Yeah, I think I can handle it." Quinn shrugged, her voice sounding despondent and slightly upset. She knew that she should have just gone for it.

"Quinn." She whispered out softly.

Quinn glanced up allowing her hazel eyes to land on large caring brown; she could tell that Rachel truly did care about her. She always had.

"Yeah?" Her voice came out a lot weaker than she had wanted.

"Thank you."

All that the blonde could think to do in response to this was nod.

Forcing a smile onto her lips and nodding in return the starlet turned to open the door only stopping when she was interrupted by a soft voice. "Rachel, I meant what I said out there." Silence filled them for a moment as Quinn searched internally for the courage to say what she needed, to show the brunette just how much she cared about her. "You deserve people defending you, you deserve to be confident in yourself because—" Her voice cracked due to nerves and overwhelming emotions.

Taking in a shaky breathe, she watched her fingers as she fiddled with the door-handle waiting for the other woman to finish her sentence. After a few minutes of chewing on her cheeks she finally looked toward Quinn and asked. "Because?"

"Because, you are worth it." Her voice was deep and raspy, her hazel eyes full of tears and pain and years of emotions that she kept bottled up inside. She did not know what would happen now that she had admitted how she truly felt, she knew that she would have to explain her feelings in further depth if she hoped to start anything, but at least she had taken a step toward admitting her love.

"You are worth it to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>

**Y'all are amazing with all of the reviews! I apologize for not updating for so long because I really do love this fic, I just got a lot of other fics going and I also started back up at school. But summer is almost here! :) So yay! Will be updating my fics more frequently!**

**Please leave reviews and tell me if you like it so that I know if I should continue this fic or not!**

**-Tracy Cook**


	5. That One Special Kiss

Dark Side

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

Authors Note: Songs are by Kelly Clarkson.

**Chapter 5**

**Second Grand Gesture**

Emma smiled to herself as she once again meticulously cleaned and rearranged her desk, large brown eyes combing over the surface for any spots she may have missed. She hated when things were out of place or covered with germs. Biting down on her bottom lip she once again straightened out the pamphlets that were set up for the students, they were brand new, personally ordered, and she was more than excited to show them off.

Suddenly, the door to her office was slammed shut and the redhead let out a squeak of surprise accidentally pushing one of the trays that held her pamphlets off of her desk. Quinn moved to help pick them up but the councilor quickly informed her she would do so before kneeling down in order to delicately handle them.

Eyes focused on the mess she mumbled out. "So, what brings you by Quinn, did you um, do what we talked about?"

Quinn moved to take a seat in front of the desk. Chewing on her cheeks, she focused her eyes on anything aside from the woman who was finishing picking up the pamphlets. "Not exactly." She said.

"Um what do you mean not exactly?" Emma wondered aloud as she placed the pamphlets in their tray and re-straightened it on her desk.

A soft blush painted its way across the blonde's high cheekbones and hazel eyes glanced down to fidgeting hands. "I mean, not exactly." _'As in I completely went against the plan and took a slushie for her before breaking down and revealing how I feel… then kicking her out of the bathroom and insulting her so that I would not have to deal with the repercussions... What is wrong with me?'_

Emma glanced across the room at the cheerleader with large confused bush baby eyes as she bit down on her bottom lip before flattening out her skirt and taking a seat at her desk. "I uh, I am afraid that I do not know what you mean by that." She muttered softly. "Please do elaborate." Honestly, when Quinn had first come to her with this problem she had thought it was absurd, but now she was starting to find the other girls obvious love to be oddly cute. She did want to help her.

Letting out a sigh she lifted a hand to her aching forehead as she recalled what had happened in the bathroom with Rachel. She did not really know how to explain to the councilor what happened.

Realizing that the young woman was having issues figuring out what to say, Emma decided to start the conversation. Lifting her hands she fidgeted uncomfortably with them as she questioned the other. "Okay, how about you start off by telling me why things didn't uh you know, go as planned? What happened that made you not sing the song to her?"

"Well, I saw Santana headed toward her in the hallway with a slushie and it really irritated me because I told them not to harass her anymore and I acted before thinking and blocked her from getting slushied—" Quinn started, staring down at the floor as she spoke. Not wanting to actually see Emma's reaction to her words.

"—Oh well that is great then!" She praised.

'_Yeah… great.' _"It wasn't great, it was awful."

"Uh well yes, I suppose it was unpleasant but that had to have done wonders in showing Rachel you actually do um care for her."

"Yeah." Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "I guess."

Sadness covered the councilor's features as she watched the blonde struggle with her feelings, even though she was trying to cover them up Emma could tell that something was truly bothering the young woman. "Then what happened?"

A smile graced her pink lips as she remembered the fight she got into with Santana; it was actually fairly ridiculous now that she thought about it. The Latina had once been her best friend but she could not handle the way that she insulted Rachel. _'I am such a freaking hypocrite…' _"Santana and I got into an argument, I tried to walk away." She added quickly when Emma gave her a terrified look. "But, Santana can be relentless and she wouldn't let me leave. Rachel was actually the one to finally get me to put an end to the fight."

"Thank goodness." The councilor breathed out relieved. "How did she manage to do that?"

Quinn chuckled under her breath and shook her head. "It didn't really take much. All she had to do was ask me to stop and tell me that she wasn't worth it." Remembering the way that the beautiful girl had said that caused an unsettling feeling to return, she knew that she was a large portion of the reason behind Rachel's insecurities and it killed her. Letting out a loud groan she threw her hands up in frustration which caused Emma to jump. "God, I can't believe that she doesn't think she is worth it! And Finn, he just stood there watching as his girlfriend was tormented!" Her naturally raspy voice cracked as she practically screamed the words, body heating up and shaking.

Not knowing how to react to the outburst she simply stared, brown eyes wide, taking on the appearance of a deer caught in the headlights.

Letting out another growl the blonde tried to contain her anger and return to the story at hand, it just really bothered her that he could have everything. Popularity and the woman of her dreams and still not treat her right. Finally calm, she continued. "After she told me that, I told her that she was worth it and ran to the bathroom, it was embarrassing."

"But good." After receiving a hazel-eyed glare she quickly explained. "Um I mean uh, it isn't good that you were embarrassed but I bet Rachel appreciated what you uh said about her being worth it." She mumbled uncomfortably. "Then what happened?"

"Rachel followed me to the bathroom and proceeded to ask me about what I had said, which I refused to explain. Then she—" Blushing brightly Quinn glanced down at her hands biting down on her bottom lip uncomfortably.

"She?" Emma pried.

"She helped clean me." Her voice was low, monotone, and bashful.

"Oh." Her eyes widened considerably as her mind entered a place that it did not wish to ever venture. "I see."

"Yeah." The blonde cheerleader coughed uncomfortably as she tried to refocus her train of thought, the memories causing her body to heat up considerably. "After that I told her that she was worth it to me—"

"—that's great!" Emma stated excitedly, a bright smile on her face as she clapped her hands. She was so proud of what Quinn had done, knowing that the young girl had trouble telling Rachel her feelings.

Sighing she once again lifted her hand to her aching forehead trying to relieve the painful throbs. "And then I did what I always do. I called her "man-hands" was a complete hypocrite and told her to leave me alone." She said, her voice shaking with anger. _'I am such a moron… why do I always have to hurt her? I hate seeing her hurting and yet I do it more than anyone.'_

"Oh um. Well then I see the dilemma."

"What is wrong with me?" Quinn groaned out placing her head in her hands as she shook it. "I love her so much, so why do I always push her away?"

"Because you are scared." Emma stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, as she thought about it the cheerleader realized that it actually was. It made complete sense that she pushed her away; she just wished that she could drop her walls and stop hurting Rachel. "But on a positive note, I am sure that your words did matter to Rachel. And um taking that slushie for her will probably help make the grand gesture all the more uh successful."

"So, you still think that I should sing to her?" Quinn questioned lifting her head out of her hands and raising an eyebrow at the redhead. She had been wondering if she should still go through with the gesture they had planned.

"Oh most definitely. It couldn't hurt right?"

After thinking it over for a moment she concluded this was true. "Right." She agreed, slowly regaining her confidence.

"So um that's what you should do. Just continue as planned." Her smile spread, she felt accomplished in helping Quinn express her feelings and open up to Rachel.

"Why are you helping me?" She wondered curiously.

"Well um. Because it is my job." When the blonde's smile fell she realized that she had hoped that she was helping for more reasons than that and she quickly added. "That and um despite the past I do believe that you love Rachel and her and Finn do not really seem to match considering what Rachel said at Celibacy Club so—uh yeah. I just want to help."

"Thank you." Quinn said chuckling softly under her breath. "And yeah, they don't match at all."

O

Rachel was feeling rather uncomfortable as she sat in the front of the choir room, Finn was holding her hand but she did not feel that same connection she had always felt with him. At one point in her life she had longed for nothing more than to feel him next to her and now she could only think about a certain blonde. The diva could feel hazel eyes watching her and the few times she had dared look back she had seen that her assumptions were correct; the cheerleader was definitely watching her closely.

'_I really hope that she will understand that the song—' _Her thoughts were literally cut off as Will made his way into the choir room.

"Hello you guys! How are you all doing?" They all responded with nonchalant answers, none really caring to answer the familiar question that he asked them on a regular basis. "Okay! Well seeing as we didn't have an assignment I figured that you guys could present any song ideas that you have, I know that a few of you have prepared performances." With that he looked directly at Rachel, she had made certain to call him and inform him that she would be singing today.

"Thank you Mr. Schue and I would love to perform my—"

"—I actually have a song I want to sing." A familiar voice stated from behind the starlet, her head snapped back to meet hazel eyes but the blonde was no longer looking in her direction. Instead she was focused on their instructor. If she were not mistaken she would have said that she was blushing. _'Quinn blushing? Never thought I would see the day, she looks absolutely adorable when she blushes…'_

"Really Quinn? We haven't heard many songs from you this semester. Please come down and show us what you have prepared!" He stated with excitement, completely ignoring Rachel's request to sing her song.

"Thank you Mr. Schue." She said moving toward the front of the choir room.

Nodding toward the pianist she waited for the music to start, she had arranged this performance with him beforehand. Glancing toward the students she immediately caught large brown eyes and smiled softly, hoping that Rachel would understand that she was singing the song to her. When a light blush covered her naturally tanned cheeks and she ducked her head to hide her smile Quinn knew that Rachel knew it was for her. This caused her heart to leap, but she did not outwardly show her giddiness.

_"There's a place, that I know._

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone._

_If I show it to you now,_

_Will it make you run away,_

_Or will you stay?_

_Even if it hurts?_

_Even if I try to push you out,_

_Will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am,_

_Please remind me who I really am!"_

Unbeknownst to her, she was holding her breath as she listened to the blonde sing. Her beautiful deep voice carrying through the choir room. Rachel was proud of how far she had come with her singing, but she was also concentrating on something far more important at the moment. That being the actual words of the song.

As she watched Quinn move around the room she realized that she was focusing on her the entire time, her hazel eyes filling with tears as she sang. Listening to the words Rachel could understand why the cheerleader was feeling so emotional; she was practically bearing her soul for the class to see. For her to see. It was beautiful and tragic and it made Rachel only more certain about the song that she was planning on singing.

_"Everybody's got a dark side._  
><em>Do you love me?<em>

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect,_

_But we're worth it,_

_You know we're worth it._

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side._

_Like a diamond,_

_From black dust,_

_It's hard to know what can become,_

_If you give up._

_So don't give up on me,_

_Please remind me who I really am!_

_Don't run away,_

_Don't run away!_

_Just promise me you will stay,_

_Promise me you will stay._

_Will you love me? Ohh!"_

Tears were now filling the brunette's large brown eyes; she tried to hold them back not wanting to show how emotional she was getting due to the song Quinn was singing. Especially considering that her boyfriend was sitting beside her nodding his head to the beat and looking over at her smiling every few moments. It was heartbreaking. Knowing that she would have to hurt someone.

Rachel thought over all of the times that she had chased the cheerleader and convinced her that she was worth more than she thought, all of the times that she had convinced her to come back to glee, all of the times that she had shown her how much she mattered. It made her question her motives behind doing so. If it had been Santana, or any other member of Glee aside from Finn she probably would not have chased after them. So why did she continue to chase after Quinn in order to show her how special she was? Why was she so special to her? Why had she felt more when kissing the blonde than she had felt making love to her boyfriend?

_"Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect,_

_But we're worth it,_

_You know that we're worth it._

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away._  
><em>Promise you'll stay."<em>

As the song came to an end Quinn was having difficulty reigning in her feelings and emotions, the floodgates were on the verge of giving and she was certain she would drown herself in tears later. She resented all of the wasted time that she could have spent showing her true feelings to the beautiful woman who was actually crying currently.

'_That has to be a good sign right…? She understood the message… that this song was for her…' _She hoped that Rachel had understood.

"That was great Quinn, you're vocal range is really improving!"

"Thank you Mr. Schue." She spoke softly, nearly inaudibly as she made her way back to her seat, avoiding eye contact with the diva as she tried to calm her shaking hands and racing heartbeat. She knew now was not the time to speak about what was between the two of them, although it appeared that Finn was confused about his girlfriend's reaction as he asked Rachel what was bothering her.

After the class had settled down and Rachel had calmed her tears and forced on a show-face, Will asked her if she was ready to sing her song.

"I am more than prepared Mr. Schue, I practiced for hours in order to perfect my vocal range in order to present this today." She stated with a bright smile spreading across her face as she made her way to the center of the choir room awaiting the music.

'_She is so cute…' _Quinn thought to herself as she smiled.

"Okay, good luck!" Will said taking his seat with the kids as they all prepared for Rachel's song.

_"What if I told you,_

_It was all meant to be,_

_Would you believe me?_

_Would you agree?_

_It's almost that feeling,_

_That we've met before._

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy,_

_When I tell you love has come and now._

_A moment like this,_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this._

_Some people search forever,_

_For that one special kiss._

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me,_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this!_

_Everything changes,_

_But beauty remains!_

_Something so tender,_

_I can't explain!_

_Well maybe I'm dreaming_

_But 'till I awake._

_Can we make this dream last forever?_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share!_

_Could this be the greatest love of all?_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall!_

_So let me tell you this,_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this._

_Oh like this oh,_

_I can't believe it's happening to me!_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this."_

'_Some people search forever for that one special kiss? Could she be talking about our kiss? And finally finding that connection that she had been lacking with Finn?' _Quinn pondered internally as she watched the brunette take her seat beside her boyfriend. Ignoring the way that her chest ached at the sight of him taking her hand she tried to understand the lyrics. _'She was probably just singing the song to Finn that would make—'_

Rachel turned her head and smiled up at Quinn in that moment and it cut off her train of thought, hell it completely halted her breathing. _'Or maybe… just maybe…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Y'all are amazing with all of the reviews!<strong>

**Keep leaving me encouraging reviews like that and I will make sure to update quickly! :)**

**Y'all rock!**

**-Tracy Cook**


	6. All Signs Point To Love

**Dark Side**

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

**Chapter 6**

**All Signs Point To Love**

_'You're worth it to me...' _The words replayed in her head for the millionth time since the incident in the hallway. She couldn't seem to shake them.

She was confused by the words. After years of insults and violent words she had never expected to hear Quinn say something so kind to her. She had never expected the other girl to protect her from Santana either. It was almost like she had stumbled into some sort of alternate universe and it caused her a lot of internal conflict.

Rachel found herself feeling anger toward Finn despite herself. She was frustrated with him for idly standing by and watching as Santana tried to throw a slushie at her. He always did this. It was always about him and protecting his reputation.

It was always about him.

She knew that it was partially her fault. Rachel had always been so desperate to be in a relationship with him that she allowed him to put other things like popularity above her, because she didn't want to lose him. But, deep down she knew that if it really was love, if he really did love her as much as he claimed, he would always defend her. He would never want to see her in pain.

_'Not that Quinn hasn't caused me pain before... Gah! This is just so confusing...'_

A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts and Rachel's head snapped in the direction of the sound. She knew who it was. Finn was coming over today. It was amazing how often he liked coming over now that the two of them were having sex. It was like that had always been his main objective. _'That isn't true... He loves you, Rachel... You know that.' _

She still felt uneasy though as she called out, "Come in!"

Finn opened the door and made his way into the room, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans and a dorky half smile on his lips as he walked across the room toward his girlfriend. He couldn't deny his intentions for coming over. He wanted to finish what they had been doing in the janitorial closet.

"Hey babe." He said, taking a seat beside her on the bed and glancing over at her.

Brown eyes connected with brown and Rachel felt her guilt start to rise. She hated herself for all of the inappropriate thoughts that she had been having about Quinn. She hated herself for cheating on the young man sitting in front of her. No matter what he had done to her, he did not deserve that. No one deserved that. _'Maybe I should just tell him what happened with Quinn? He will understand that she's the one who kissed me, not the other way around... Not that I didn't like it-gah!'_

"Hey." She stretched the word and smiled at him as he reached out and placed his large hands over hers. Rachel wanted to feel a spark when he touched her. She wanted to feel like her skin was on fire, but she felt nothing.

Finn was still inexperienced, so he didn't really know how to start a make out session. He didn't understand how to lead up to the moment. "So, uh, I was kinda hoping we could finish what we started at school?"

A blush covered her naturally tan skin as she heard his straightforward question. There was a part of her that wanted to tell him no, but she was too stubborn to make things work between the two of them. She was convinced that she wasn't trying hard enough. That she was doing something wrong. It had to be her, because he was so handsome and she loved him so much.

"I'd love to." Rachel said with a grin.

Finn reached out and placed one of his large hands on her cheek, pulling her body closer and kissing her passionately. At least it was supposed to be passionate. His lips moved against hers and his tongue instantly invaded her mouth. _'What is wrong with me? This should be sexy... This should be sexy! Your sexy boyfriend is making out with you!'_

He pushed her down on the bed and crawled awkwardly on top of her and she closed her eyes, trying her hardest to get into the kiss. To enjoy the way that he tasted, to enjoy the way that his tongue felt as it danced with hers.

When his fingers started to trace up her toned thigh and under her skirt she couldn't help but be reminded of when Quinn had touched her in a similar manner. She remembered the way that her delicate fingers traced along her skin igniting a fire as they moved toward her heated center. She could recall just how wet she had been when Quinn touched her and the images filled her mind. Her lips against hers in a feverish kiss, her fingers teasing her entrance through her panties, the deep moans that escaped her throat.

Rachel could feel her body reacting and it had absolutely nothing to do with the man who's fingers were now clumsily attempting to invade her panties.

Suddenly, she imagined what it would feel like if Quinn had actually thrust her fingers deep inside of her and she let out a loud moan, digging her nails into Finn's shoulders. "Oh god.." She muttered the next word unintentionally, "Quinn..."

Her boyfriend pulled away instantly and the starlet's brown eyes widened as she realized what she had said and that Finn had definitely heard her. He was wearing a confused look on his face, his brow furrowed as he stared down at her. "What did you just say?"

She could feel her heart pounding loudly in her chest as she stared into his eyes. She didn't know what to say, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "I said Finn."

"No you didn't." Finn was now sitting up.

"Yes I did. I said Finn." Rachel reached out frantically for his arms, pulling him back on top of her. She tried to kiss him to get him to stop thinking, but he was already lost in his thoughts.

"You didn't say Finn... It sounded like you said Quinn?" He said the name in a question because it didn't make any sense. Why would his girlfriend accidentally call him Quinn while they were being intimate. She hated her. The cheerleader had made her life a living hell.

"You simply misheard me." She insisted. "I said Finn. I promise." She pulled him forward and kissed him gently. Her heart was thudding loudly in her ears and she just wanted him to believe her. She couldn't believe that she had made such a stupid mistake. If she wasn't more careful she was going to lose him. She couldn't lose him.

He pulled back and laughed a little. "I coulda sworn you said Quinn."

"Don't be ridiculous." She smiled. "Why on earth would I say Quinn?"

O

"I don't even know how I'm supposed to take that song." Quinn said as she paced in front of Emma's desk. This had become routine for the two of them. The cheerleader would come into her office, rant for a little while, and then she would be on her way. Emma supposed that it was good for her to get things off her chest. She had a feeling that Quinn didn't have support elsewhere and secretly she was rooting for her. "She was talking about waiting a lifetime for that one special kiss."

She lifted her hands to her head and dug her fingers into her scalp as she tried to figure out what Rachel had meant with the song. Internally she was going through all of the possibilities.

"Well um, perhaps-" Emma started, only to be interrupted by the younger girl.

"-I mean she has to be talking about me, right?" Quinn asked aloud. "No, of course not. She could be talking about Finn. Of course she is talking about Finn, he's her boyfriend! She was just trying to point that out to me, to remind me that I will never be with her."

"Maybe you should-" The redhead started again.

"-But that doesn't make any sense. That song is about kissing someone for the first time, right? And we had just kissed for the first time, so it has to be about me and our kiss." She concluded. Her heart was racing in her chest and she was feeling lightheaded. Like she was going to pass out. Just the thought of Rachel possibly singing a song about how wonderful their kiss had been was getting her excited. She wanted it to be about her. "It has to mean that she likes me."

A smile tugged at Emma's lips as she watched Quinn pace the room and ramble to herself. It was actually really cute how much she cared about this. It made her realize just how much she actually loved the other woman.

If you would have come to her a week ago and have told her that Quinn Fabray was in love with Rachel Berry, she would have laughed at you. But, now it was clear as day. She was madly in love with her.

"The kiss was so amazing and she definitely felt something, but, I just, I don't know!" Her voice cracked and she groaned out in frustration, falling back into one of the chairs in front of the councilors desk. "She was probably singing that song to Finn..." Now she sounded defeated, like she had completely given up on the thought that the diva could be singing to her. _'It's impossible... She just wanted to prove a point to me that it will always be him...'_

"Can I speak now?" Emma asked in a soft voice with a slight raise of her hands.

A blush covered porcelain skin as she realized just how out of hand she had got in front of the other woman. It was embarrassing. She hated how much Rachel affected her. "Yeah... Sorry..."

"It is quite alright." She laughed. "I understand, you um, you just have a lot of feelings you need to express. I think that uh that it is good for you actually. I just have a suggestion for you."

Quinn was excited to hear this news and she stared at Emma with eager hazel eyes. She couldn't place a finger on when she had gone from being hesitant about winning Rachel over to eager about it, but it had happened. She wanted nothing more than to kiss her again and hold her body close to hers. _'Sweet Jesus... I have it so bad. I am going straight to hell...'_

"Maybe, um, maybe you should just ask her?"

The thought caused her heart to stop. "You want me to just ask her if she was singing the song to Finn or me?"

"Why not?" Emma asked with a smile, rearranging a few things on her desk nervously. "She already knows about your feelings I assume, all things considering. So, uh, why not just, you know, ask?"

Even though the thought of walking up to Rachel and asking her if she was singing the song to her made her stomach twist in knots, she understood where Emma was coming from. It made sense. _'Perhaps I should do that... just go up to her and ask...' _

Across the room staring through the window were two smirking cheerios. Santana Lopez had never expected to find out such juicy information when she had decided to spy on Quinn's conversation with the councilor. She had expected talk about hating Rachel, wanting to be with Finn again, loving trouty-mouth, but not this. This was so much more than she could have ever expected and it was definitely going to help her get back to the top of the pyramid.

"So, Q's got a thing for man-hands eh?" The Latina asked, glancing over at Brittany and laughing vindictively. "Coach Sylvester's gonna love this."

O

"Seriously, Q's totes gay for Berry!" Santana insisted as she sat in front of Coach Sylvester with her legs crossed and a devious smirk on her lips. She didn't care if this destroyed Quinn's reputation. She didn't care if this destroyed her entire life. All she cared about was getting back at her and getting back to the top of the pyramid.

"I'm going to need more information than that, sand bags!"

"Brits and I decided to spy on Q's session with Miss Pillsbury to see if we could find out any dirt on her and she admitted to having feelings for Berry." When Sue gave her a look of disbelief and utter disgust, Santana said "I'm not making this up! She was talkin' about some kiss that the two of them shared and all of this other stuff. She's not team Sue anymore. She likes being in Glee club!"

"How dare you!" Sue spoke in a low and demented voice. "Q would never enjoy being in Glee Club." The way that she said the words "Glee Club" were deeper than the rest of the words. She made it sound like Glee Club was the worst thing in the world, and to her it was. She hated Will and she hated the group of singing misfits.

"I'm telling the truth!"

"You'd tell me anything to get out from the bottom of the pyramid. I'm not stupid."

"Fine, if you don't believe me then I'll get you proof!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hello everyone! It's been a very long time since I have updated this fic, but I finally got inspiration again!**

**I have the next few chapters planned out and I will definitely type them up if y'all are still interested in reading this fic! I'm worried because it has been so long since the last time I updated that no one is really interested in it any more. So please, tell me what y'all think of this chapter and if y'all want me to add another! I will get it up tomorrow if y'all want it! :))**

**As for this chapter, what do you think about Santana? What about Rachel saying Finn's name? What do y'all wanna see?  
><strong>

**Thank you all for reading! I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook**


	7. Sabotage

**Dark Side**

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

**Chapter 7**

**Sabotage**

Finn pressed the X button on his controller ferociously as he lent forward on the couch. For some reason he believed that the more he moved around and lent forward, the faster his character would move. Of course, that defied physics. Not that he knew anything about that.

Rachel had abruptly kicked him out of the house after the incident and he was so confused about what had happened that he decided to head over to his best friend's house to vent. Venting consisted of screaming and playing video games. But, as Puck won yet another game and Finn threw his controller down on the couch, he couldn't help but remember how weird his night with his girlfriend had been.

It just didn't make sense.

He could have sworn she said Quinn's name while they were making out, then she promised she didn't say it before kicking him out?

_'I guess I'll never understand chicks.' _He stared over at Puck who was wearing a satisfied grin. "Dude, there is no way that you keep winning just by luck are you cheating or somethin'?"

"Yeah right, like I need cheats to kick your ass at this game." He laughed and lent back on the couch, clicking back to the main menu in order to start another game. The truth was he was using cheats, he had always used cheats, and Finn had never won a game before in his life. It was great.

Both boys returned their attention to the television and Finn started thinking about how crazy Rachel had been acting a few hours ago. He couldn't get it off of his mind and he needed to tell someone. "I have a feeling Rachel is cheating on me."

"No way dude." Puck said as he killed his best friend's character again, smirking as he glared over at him.

"How do ya know?"

"Because, if she was cheating on you with anyone it would be me. And seeing as she isn't cheating on you with me, then she isn't cheating." He grinned and this earned a punch in the arm from his friend. "No, but seriously! She doesn't like any other guys, so what are you worried about. She's been all over your nuts forever!"

"I know." He nodded with a doofy grin on his face. Up until now Finn had known that Rachel only had eyes for him. She made it blatantly obvious with all of the songs that she sang to him and how much of an effort she put into stealing him away from Quinn. But, something had changed. She wasn't acting the same anymore. Not since they had sex. "But, tonight she did somethin' really weird."

"What'd she do?" Puck asked, his eyes fixated on the television.

"I'm not sure I heard right, but it sounded like she said Quinn's name while we were, y'know, doin' it."

"Hot." He said as his mind filled with inappropriate images of his ex-girlfriends having sex with each other.

"Dude, that's not hot! What if she's cheating on me with her?"

"Tell her that it isn't fair unless they let you join in." Puck grinned and turned to look at Finn who also seemed to enjoy the thought of being in bed with the two of them. "See, it's hot."

"Okay, yeah, that's hot." Finn agreed. "But it's not hot that my girlfriend is thinking about sleeping with someone else while in bed with me." He paused and pressed the X button furiously again only to die once more and glare over at his friend. He knew that he had to be cheating. "I mean, I dunno, maybe I'm reading too much into it. She said she said Finn not Quinn."

"Maybe you were just thinking about Quinn and that's why ya heard it." He suggested.

"Nah, I wasn't thinking about her." He paused. "At least I don't think I was."

"See, that's totally what it is."

"Then why did she kick me out of the house after I asked her about it?" Finn wondered. Things still weren't seeming to add up in his mind. He didn't understand what was going on. He had never loved anyone like he loved Rachel and he couldn't stand the thought of losing her.

"Probably 'cause you accuse her of sleeping with her worst enemy." He laughed and once again succeeded in killing Finn's character.

"Dude! What the hell!? You are totally cheating!"

O

Brown eyes were wide and full of conflicting emotions as she stared down at the card attached to a rose that she found in her locker. When she had first witnessed it, she had assumed that it had been her boyfriend who had left it for her. Perhaps he thought that she was angry with him and that was why she had kicked him out of her house the night before.

But, now, as she read over the words on the card she was having her doubts.

It wasn't Finn's handwriting. The letters were curly and cute and appeared to belong to a female writer. And the words themselves caused her heart to start racing in her chest and her stomach to fill with butterflies.

She had a feeling that she knew exactly who had sent the rose to her.

_**'Were you singing to me?' **_

The question was simple, but it held so much hidden meaning behind it. It held hope and curiosity and Rachel didn't know how to respond to it. All she could do was reread it over and over as she thought about the song that she had sang in Glee Club. She had been trying her hardest to convince herself that she had been singing to Finn and only Finn, she needed to be singing to him, yet she knew it wasn't true. She had picked the song because it spoke to her in the moment. And, it spoke to her in the moment because of the kiss she had shared with Quinn.

When the song had started playing on her Ipod it had immediately stood out to her. It made her feel something. She tried to convince herself that it was about kissing Finn, but she knew it was about kissing Quinn.

The way that her lips had moved against hers. The way that she tasted. Her sweet scent intoxicating her. The arousal forming between her thighs.

These were all things that she only felt when she kissed the blonde cheerleader.

The kiss that the two of them had shared was a kiss that people waited a lifetime to share. It was the connection that people wrote about in love novels and actors depicted on Broadway. Internally, she could not deny this. Externally though, she would take that secret to her grave. There was no way that she was going to respond to Quinn's question.

She would never admit that she was singing to her.

Standing a ways down the hallway were Brittany and Santana. The Latina was leaning against one of the lockers and watching the starlet closely as she read over the note that was attached to a rose. She had a feeling that she knew exactly who had sent the rose and it wasn't Finn. Her brown eyes were fixated on the small smile that tugged at Rachel's lips and she smirked.

"Looks like Q isn't the only one with a little crush."

"Rachel likes her back?" Brittany asked with a naive smile. "That's so cute, San!" She sounded so happy. All that she wanted was for everyone to get along and this was great. They no longer hated each other, they loved each other.

"Yeah, cute." Santana stated sarcastically. She was already devising the perfect plan to sabotage the two of them and to out Quinn's feelings for Berry to the entire school. She just had to make a few arrangements and she would be back in charge of the school.

O

"This is so sweet of you, San." Brittany said as the two of them lent against the lockers and watched Quinn open hers and pull out a small stuffed bear that was holding a heart. "Now the two of them can finally get together." She smiled, suddenly lost in thought. "I hope they invite us to the wedding."

"Trust me there isn't gonna be a wedding Brits." Santana said with a sly grin as she watched hazel eyes scan over the letter attached to the stuffed animal. She watched as confusion turned to hope and then hope turned to excitement, and she knew that she had her.

"Because they're both girls?" She asked, confused.

"Yes." The Latina said before realizing what the other woman had asked. "Wait, no. Just watch and you'll see."

On the piece of paper attached to the bear, Santana had written the words **_'I've been thinking about you, Quinn. I would like to relive that kiss we shared. Meet me in the science classroom after school.' _** She had even forged Rachel's signature and added a little gold star sticker to further prove that it had been the diva who had sent it.

Quinn glanced over at her and she quickly hid the bear back in her locker when she realized that the other cheerleader was watching her. She didn't want her to know about her crush. With that, she hurried back down the hallway toward her next class and Rachel walked up to open her locker, turning to stare at the blonde with confused eyes as she rushed away.

"Okay, now for Berry." Santana said.

Brittany had her hands together and she was smiling excitedly as they watched the petite brunette. She didn't really understand what was going on, she just knew that they were setting Quinn and Rachel up on a secret date together. It was exciting to her.

Rachel knit her brows together and glanced over at Santana. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen when she opened her locker. Reaching up, she put in her combination and was pleasantly surprised when she was met with another note. Reaching out, she picked up the note and flipped it open, her eyes scanning over the words. She looked thoroughly confused.

The message that Santana had sent to her was, _**'I'm sorry about everything. I'd really like to at least be friends. Can you meet me after school in the science classroom so we can talk? - Q.'**_

Now all she had to do was wait to see how it turned out. Hopefully Quinn would show up to the science classroom hoping to get her mack on, and Rachel would show up hoping to be just friends. Then Q would make a move on the other girl and get rejected and Santana would have it all on camera.

As Rachel started down the hallway toward her next class, she had a sinking feeling in her stomach that something bad was going to happen. She didn't like the way that Santana and Brittany were lurking outside of her locker. And she didn't really understand the sudden change in behavior from Quinn. A few hours earlier, she had sent her a rose that asked if she was singing the song to her, and now she was saying she was fine with just being friends?

What had caused her to change her mind all of a sudden?

_'Perhaps she realized that I was obviously singing the song to Finn and now she wants to at least savor a friendship? Could I be friends with Quinn after everything that happened?' _

She didn't know, honestly. After the kiss that they shared and all of the feelings that she had been having since the incident, she couldn't see the two of them just going on as friends and forgetting that it ever happened. But, she was still willing to try. She had always wanted to be friends with Quinn.

_'What could it hurt to try?'_

O

Quinn was impatiently tapping her fingers against the edge of the teacher's desk in the science classroom. Her hazel eyes fixated on the clock that hung next to the door. School had ended nearly ten minutes ago and there was still no sign of Rachel. She was starting to think that this was all just some kind of prank, or that Rachel had chickened out because of her boyfriend.

The thought caused her jaw to clench tightly. She hated thinking about Rachel and Finn together. She still couldn't believe that he had been intimate with her. It made her sick.

_'That was supposed to me... I was supposed to be her first...'_

Her heart was pounding painfully in her chest as she refocused her eyes on the door. She had a plan for when the other woman arrived. She wasn't going to give her a chance to think about things. She wasn't going to give her a chance to second-guess herself or decide that she didn't want to kiss her again. If Rachel Berry showed up to the science room, she was going to kiss her.

_'I'm going to kiss her senseless and make her forget that tree that she's dating.' _

Suddenly, the handle to the science classroom started to jiggle and Quinn's heart stopped as she watched it. She was terrified to make a move on Rachel and the only thing getting her through it was knowing that she had personally asked her to. _'Breathe Quinn! Breath... Count to three and just go for it. She sent you a letter asking you to kiss her again, and she's here, so she obviously wants it... Just go for it. Don't you dare chicken out and lose this opportunity forever.'_

Rachel pushed the door open and walked inside and she was already starting to regret showing up. She had debated not showing up for ten minutes or so before finally deciding that she wanted to make their friendship work.

But, all of the lights were off in the classroom and she found that to be really weird.

_'And the way she is looking at me is not the way that a friend looks at another friend... She looks like she wants to devour me... Her eyes are so dark and lustful... Oh god, what have I got myself into?'_

"Hello Quinn." She gave her a small and shy wave as she walked into the room a little more. "I got your letter." She said, leaning against the teacher's desk and looking over at the gorgeous blonde. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her stomach was twisted in knots. _'Something is definitely off... What is going on... Why is she moving toward me...? Why is she looking at me that way?'_

Quinn was now standing directly in front of Rachel. Her hands resting on either side of her against the teacher's desk and hazel eyes fixated on brown. Their lips were only inches apart and their bodies were just barely brushing against each other.

She could feel the heat of the blonde's body against hers and she immediately reacted to their closeness.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" Her voice came out as a barely audible squeak as she attempted to back up further against the desk, but there was nowhere for her to go. Deep down she didn't want to go anywhere. She didn't want to run. She could feel her arousal intensifying and a wetness forming between her thighs. _'How does she always affect me like this? It's only her... Gah! You need to stop this...'_

"I got your letter too." Quinn breathed out hotly against her lips. Her voice was deep and lustful and Rachel's entire body shuddered when she felt heated breath rush against her lips and down her throat.

It took her a minute to really process what she had said and it confused the starlet.

"Quinn, I never-"

Her voice was interrupted as the blonde lent forward and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Rachel moaned out against her lips and she instantly forgot whatever she was about to say. She hadn't sent a letter to the blonde, but right now she didn't care. She had those perfect lips moving against hers again and it felt amazing.

Rachel's fingers were suddenly tangled in blonde hair and she was pulling Quinn's body closer to her own. Thoughts of Finn were long gone as she felt her body press flush against hers and heard the cheerleader let out a moan of pleasure. There was something so sexy about hearing Quinn moan. The sound caused her clit to throb and her body to ache with need. She needed more. She wanted more.

Quinn removed her hands from the edge of the desk and she placed them on Rachel's hips so that she could pull her body closer to her own. She wanted to feel more of her. She had a feeling that this moment wasn't going to last much longer before she realized that she had a boyfriend she "loved," and she wanted to savor every single moment. Every touch. Every taste. She loved how small her hips were and how they fit in her hands. She loved everything about Rachel Barbra Berry.

Suddenly, the blonde swiped her tongue along Rachel's full bottom lip before sucking it between her lips and biting down on it.

This elicited a whimper from the diva.

She had never felt anything like it in her life. The mix of pleasure and pain as Quinn's teeth sunk into her lip and tugged on it was exhilarating. Her body felt like it was on fire and she felt weak in the knees. She was lightheaded and almost positive she was going to pass out any minute now.

_'I need to put an end to this, what about Finn...?'_

Rachel's thoughts were cut off as Quinn thrust her thigh between her legs and pressed it against her heated center under her skirt. She could feel the pressure against her swollen clit and it felt amazing. She wanted more than anything to rock against the thigh and indulge in the pleasure that would undoubtedly follow. But, that was when it really hit her. When she realized that she was already so close to reaching her orgasm. Something that she had never been able to do with Finn.

He never made her come. He always arrived too early.

Quinn was different. She was completely focused on pleasing her. That was all that she cared about honestly. Just the thought of pleasuring Rachel was enough to drive her crazy and cause her own arousal to intensify.

That was all that she had wanted for the longest time and seeing Rachel move against her thigh and lean her head back in pleasure was enough to nearly push her over the edge. _'I'm already so close and she hasn't even touched me yet...'_

But, she could see the doubt in brown eyes and she knew that this was all about to come to an abrupt halt. It killed her. She tried to move against Rachel again, but it was too late. The diva was already attempting to pull away by lifting herself up and sitting on the edge of the desk so that she was no longer in contact with her thigh.

Quinn could feel the cold air rush against her thigh and it was slick with Rachel's arousal. _'God she is so wet... She's so wet for me...'_

"Why'd you stop?" The cheerleader practically whined. Both of them breathing heavily and obviously not ready for the moment to end.

"Because, I..." She swallowed and tried to calm herself down. Her heart was pounding loudly and her body was aching with desire. She hadn't wanted to put an end to the moment. She had wanted to rock against Quinn's thigh until waves of pleasure took over her body. She had wanted to feel Quinn's fingers inside of her pleasing her as she screamed her name. She just had to stop. She had a boyfriend and she didn't believe in cheating, though she had been doing a lot of it lately. "I have a boyfriend, Quinn."

"But, your letter." She whispered sadly. Those were the last words she wanted to hear. Her heart was breaking as she realized that once again it would always be Finn. She was so sick of it.

"What letter?" Rachel finally remembered what had confused her in the first place. "I never sent you a letter..."

"Yes." Quinn suddenly felt sick. If Rachel hadn't sent the letter then that meant someone else had set the two of them up and there was a chance that the diva didn't actually want to kiss her. She couldn't handle the thought. "You did, it's right here." She walked across the room and reached into her backpack, pulling out the piece of paper and handing it to the other woman.

Rachel looked the note over and knit her brows together in confusion. "That is most definitely my signature, but I didn't send this."

Her heart was breaking and she wanted to just crumble to the floor and start crying, but more than that she wanted to find out who had done it and kill them. She would strangle them. "Who could have done this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hey everyone! I got so many reviews that I decided to add another chapter ASAP! :)) Thank you all so much for still supporting me... I am sorry to the people who seemed angry at me for the long wait, but hopefully this will help make up for it! What do you guys think that Santana is going to do with the tape of Quinn and Rachel making out? What will happen now that they made out again? Will Rachel admit her feelings? What about when Finn finds out they've been together? Finchel breakup anyone? :))**

**Please tell me what y'all thought of this chapter!**

**I love you all and thank you so much for hanging in there with me!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	8. I Want To Hold Your Hand

**Dark Side**

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

**Chapter 8**

**I Want To Hold Your Hand**

"Oh my god." Quinn muttered out under her breath as she paced around the room. Her mind was racing a million miles per hour with possible people who could hate her. The list seemed to go on and on. She just needed to find out who had sent the letter to her. She couldn't allow someone to walk around freely with such personal information of hers. "It could be so many people." She growled out angrily.

Rachel was chewing on her bottom lip as she watched the blonde pace the floor in front of her. She felt terrible for her. Whoever had sent her that letter telling her that she wanted to kiss her was cruel and heartless.

It was evident that it was devastating her.

Quinn tended to cover up her true emotions and sorrow with anger, if Rachel had learnt anything about her over the years. That was exactly what she was doing right now. She was embarrassed and heartbroken that the letter hadn't come from her and she was going to take it out on whoever had set them up. _'Not that they don't deserve it... This is such a cruel trick to play on someone... Don't they understand they are messing with our lives...?'_

Quinn felt like she was suffocating. She had just nearly had sex with Rachel Berry because she had gotten a letter that said that she wanted her, and now she was finding out that all of it was a lie. Rachel was still in love with Finn and someone out there knew about her secret and was using it against her.

Someone knew about her secret.

"What if my parents find out about this?" She spoke to herself. "What if this person tells them?" The thought caused her heart to stop beating and her chest to tighten painfully. Her parents would disown her if they found out about her feelings for the other woman. They would kill her. She groaned out loudly digging her nails into her scalp, "I can't believe this is happening!"

"I might have an idea about who it could be..." Rachel finally spoke up. Her voice echoing off of the walls of the classroom and causing the cheerleader's ears to perk up.

Hazel eyes shot up to brown and she took a few steps toward the diva with a look of determination on her face. Finn often called this version of the blonde, 'Crazy Quinn.' And she understood why. The look that she had on her face could kill someone.

"Who?" She asked, her voice dangerously low.

"Well, earlier Santana was watching me closely out of the corner of her eye. At the time I had thought it strange and it had worried me that something bad was going to happen when I opened my locker. But, when I did, all that I found was the letter that you had sent me." She knew that it probably didn't mean anything. Still, she had got such a bad feeling about the way that the Latina was looking at her that it was worth mentioning.

"The letter about the song?" A slight blush painted porcelain cheeks as she asked the question. She had taken a huge leap when she sent Rachel that letter and she had thought just for a moment that it had changed her mind about their relationship status.

Apparently it had all been a trick though.

"No." She blushed a little as she remembered the first letter she received that morning with the rose. When Quinn's eyes widened at the comment, she knew that there was something fishy about the other letter that had been sent to her and she quickly moved toward her bag pulling it out and handing it to the taller woman. "This one..."

Hazel eyes landed on the letter and she knew instantly that she hadn't been the one to send it. The paper was different than the paper she had used for her letter. She couldn't breathe as she reached out and took the piece of paper from her. She was terrified to see what it said. Knowing in her gut that it was the same person who had tricked her.

She opened the letter and her eyes scanned over the words.

Any embarrassment that she had previously felt intensified as she realized that Rachel had only shown up with hopes of starting a friendship. _'She didn't want me to kiss her... She wanted to put all of these romantic feelings aside and start fresh... She wanted to be friends..." _Tears started to form behind her eyes, but she pushed them back and angrily crumpled the letter in her hand. She couldn't believe that someone had the nerve to go to such lengths to destroy her life. Now she had nothing.

Quinn was completely mortified and she couldn't even look up to meet Rachel's eyes in that moment.

_'She probably hates me so much...'_

"I am going to guess by the look on your face right now that you were not the one to send me that letter..." Her tone was low and soft. She could visibly see Quinn's heart shatter before her very eyes and it broke her. She never wanted to see her in so much pain. No one deserved that. _'Besides, this isn't all on her... I did my fair share of making out... She doesn't have to feel embarrassed...'_

Her body was shaking as she finally snapped her eyes up to large concerned browns. She didn't care for her concern in that moment. She had other things on her mind. "Santana, you said?"

Rachel was shocked by just how hateful she sounded and she simply nodded her head. "Yes, but please do not do anything irrational, Quinn. She was only looking at me, it might not have meant anything at all."

"Oh, it definitely did." Quinn knew exactly why Santana had set them up on this 'date'. It was because she wanted her position back at the top of the pyramid. She wanted to run the school again. And honestly, it hurt so much worse knowing that this hatred had come from someone that she had once considered her best friend.

O

Brittany and Santana were walking down the hallway on their way to look over the footage they had just shot when the Latina was suddenly pushed roughly across the hall and into the lockers. She didn't have a chance to move before an arm was placed tightly up against her neck holding her in place. It wasn't strangling her or inhibiting her breathing, but it definitely hurt and was stopping her from getting away.

Hardened hazel eyes were glaring directly into hers and she knew why her "friend" was upset with her.

_'Looks like someone figured out my little prank.' _She thought to herself, smirking at Quinn. She wasn't scared of her.

"Nice to see you too, Q." She said.

"What are you doing here so late?" The blonde asked, slamming the other woman back against the lockers and causing her head to hit the metal. It actually stung a little, but she wasn't going to show her pain. She didn't dare.

"Cheer practice." Santana spat back. "Or did you forget?"

Quinn chewed on her cheeks as she stared deep into brown eyes. She was trying to read them. Trying to tell if she was telling the truth or not. She knew that they had cheer practice today so her alibi was plausible, but she still didn't believe her. She was the only one who had a motive strong enough to do something so hateful to her. "I don't believe you."

Brittany was standing beside the two of them with a horrified look on her face. Her blue eyes were wide. She hated when her best friend's fought with each other.

"Well, I'm tellin' the truth so your gonna have to just get over it." Santana shouted, finally managing to push the other woman off of her. Now the two of them were standing only inches apart, staring into each other's eyes. The Latina was smirking knowingly at her and it just made Quinn want to punch the smirk right off of her face.

_'She's not telling the truth! That look on her face says it all!' _Her anger was building again and it felt like her blood was boiling. Her skin was on fire. She had never been so angry in her entire life. The woman standing in front of her had complete control over her life now. She knew her biggest secret and she wasn't above using it against her. It was disgusting. She hated her.

Quinn reached up and pushed Santana by the shoulders, slamming her hard against the lockers again. Smiling as her head slammed against the metal and her smirk faltered. _'Serves her right...'_

"You aren't telling the truth." Her voice was terrifying. "You are the only one with enough of a motive to do something so disgusting!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Q. Just let me go." She said, attempting to walk past the blonde, only to be thrown back against the lockers.

She had never contemplated hurting someone so badly in her life. The way her body was shaking and her muscles had tensed was enough to scare herself. She couldn't control it. Deep down she knew that the woman standing in front of her knew the one secret that could destroy her entire life and she wasn't going to let her get away with lying about it.

Quinn took a step toward her and Santana actually flinched. It gave her some sort of sick satisfaction. She couldn't even deny it. She wanted her to be scared of her. "Rachel told me that you were watching her earlier and she could have sworn you were up to something bad." She paused and took another step toward her. "In that same instant she got a letter that was "supposedly" from me."

"I don't know what I have to do with-"

"-Prior to that." She interrupted. "I got a letter in my locker that was "supposedly" from her and you were watching me closely the entire time that I read it."

"Okay?" She asked sarcastically.

"Am I really supposed to believe that you were just coincidentally watching as we both got fake letters from each other?" She spat the words and raised her brow at the Latina.

"That's exactly what you are supposed to believe." Santana spat back, taking a step forward and pushing past Quinn. She was tired of playing this game. "I didn't have nothing to do with you and Berry's secret love letters or whatever, so just back the hell off."

Quinn was going to chase the Latina down and possibly knock some sense into her, but there was a small tug at her hand and it stopped her from doing anything irrational. She bit down on her bottom lip and cast her eyes down at Rachel. The starlet had shown up near the end of the fight and though she found it extremely arousing to see the blonde cheerleader so angry at someone who wasn't her, she knew that she had to put an end to the fight before it became too aggressive.

She had very little doubt in her mind that Santana was the one who had written the fake letters, but if she hadn't and Quinn pummeled her then she could get expelled. Or far worse.

Rachel didn't want that.

"Why'd you stop me, Rachel?" She asked in a hushed whisper. She could feel sparks along the skin of her fingertips where Rachel's fingers were barely touching her. It was crazy how little the other woman had to do in order to cause her body to react in such a way. "She's the one who sent those letters."

"I know."

"She knows my secret." She could feel the bile in her throat as she spoke the words.

Rachel didn't say anything in response to that. She didn't know how to be supportive. Instead, she opted for fully wrapping her hand around Quinn's and giving it a gentle and reassuring squeeze. _'I really hope that this is the end of her torment... Quinn doesn't deserve this...'_

O

"Why'd you lie to Quinn about the letters, San?" Brittany asked as they sat in Santana's car and the Latina looked over the footage that they had just shot of the two girls. She had thought that it was weird that she had recorded the two of them making out, but she figured that she just wanted to keep the memories of their first real kiss. _'Maybe so that they can watch it at their wedding...?' _"I'm sure she would have understood us wanting to help them get together."

"Yeah, maybe, but that woulda ruined everything." She said with an evil smirk on her lips.

"Why?" She cocked her head to the side and looked at the beautiful woman with a confused expression. Quinn and Rachel had already kissed, so what could it hurt for them to know that it was because of them? Brittany was kind of proud of hooking them up.

"Just trust me. Okay, Brits?" Santana asked, her smirk widening as she watched the footage of Quinn kissing Rachel and pressing her thigh between her legs. It was more than she could have ever hoped for. She had just hoped to have the blonde attempt to kiss Berry and then get rejected, but this was so much better. "This is gonna be great."

"I know!" Brittany said excitedly.

Of course, they were both very excited about two very different things.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong>

**Ahhh! I got so many wonderful reviews that I decided to write up the next chapter for y'all ASAP! It's a bit shorter than the last chapter, but it's mostly a filler for the really big stuff that's about to happen! :)) I hope that you guys still enjoyed reading it! And thank you so much for all of your wonderful support!**

**What do y'all think Santana's up to? What about that Faberry handhold? Finchel breakup coming up anyone? :))****  
><strong>

**As usual, if y'all leave me lots of lovin's I promise to have the next chapter up ASAP! Thank you all so much!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	9. Baby, You Always Wanted To Be A Star

**Dark Side**

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

**Chapter 9**

**Baby, You Always Wanted To Be A Star**

Rachel knew that there weren't many things that could penetrate the walls of Santana Lopez. She didn't really care about anyone's feelings or who she hurt. The only person, the only weakness that she had, was Brittany S. Pierce. So, if she was going to get to the bottom of what the Latina was up to, she knew that she would have to speak to the blonde. Alone.

She was currently waiting in the hallway outside of one of Brittany's classrooms. It was one of the only classes that the two cheerleaders didn't share and that meant it was the perfect place to confront her in a Santana-free environment.

As the taller woman headed down the hall in her direction, her eyes landed on her and she watched her closely. When she was only a few feet away from her, Rachel quickly walked up to her and started to speak. "Hello there, Brittany. If you do not mind I would like to have a word with you in private."

"I have class." She said in a monotone voice.

"I am aware, but I already spoke with your professor and told her that you would be a few minutes late in arriving to class due to personal issues." Rachel informed her. She was always a step ahead.

"Okay good, I don't like English anyway."

"Brittany that is the Algebra classroom." When the blonde looked at her like she was completely baffled by the comment she decided to dismiss it. It really wasn't important at the moment. She had other things that she needed to speak with her about. "Never mind. Please come with me." She said, leading the way toward the girl's restroom.

Rachel didn't want to risk anyone hearing their conversation.

Once they were securely in the bathroom and she had assured that all of the stalls were free of eavesdroppers, she turned dramatically to face Brittany and stared up into her eyes. "I apologize for taking away from your studies, but I have reason to believe that Santana is up to something that could cause a lot of harm to Quinn and I need to know what she has planned with the incriminating information she recently obtained."

Brittany looked at her like she had grown another head. She didn't know what half of the words that she had said meant.

It didn't take long for her to realize the problem and she attempted to speak in a more simplistic manner. "I'm sorry. I think Santana knows a secret about Quinn and I, and I want to know what she's going to do with it."

"I'm not supposed to say."

"I understand that Santana has undoubtedly told you to keep this a secret, but it is very important that you tell me what she is up to, Brittany." Rachel was practically pleading for her to tell her. She couldn't stand the thought of Quinn being even further humiliated or hurt by this. If this secret got out it would destroy her. Not to mention, it would also reveal her as a cheater and she didn't want her relationship with Finn to end on such terms.

"Santana told me not to tell you. She said it would ruin everything."

The starlet took a step toward the blonde and stared up at her with desperation written on her face. "Look, I have reason to believe that what she is going to do with the information she has will really hurt Quinn. Please, you have to tell me."

"She wouldn't do that." Brittany dismissed the idea like it was crazy. She couldn't believe that Santana would do something so evil. "She doesn't want to hurt you guys. She was just trying to help get you guys together. That's all."

Rachel couldn't believe just how naive Brittany could be. Sometimes it was innocent and cute and other times it was completely frustrating. _'Like right now... She truly believes that Santana only sent us those letters to help get us together? That doesn't sound accurate in the slightest. There is more to this...' _"While I would love to believe that to be true, I can't."

"But it is true." She laughed nonchalantly. She didn't understand why the other girl was freaking out so much. "She sent you guys those letters to help set you up on a secret date! She just wants you guys to be together."

_'Well, she just admitted that it was Santana who sent the letters...' _"So, it was her who sent the letters?" Rachel asked with a furrowed brow.

"I'm not supposed to say." Brittany smiled.

Rachel rolled her eyes and groaned out in frustration. She couldn't handle holding the conversation any longer. It was clear that it wasn't going anywhere. "Look." She stated with a serious tone. "Can you please just try and talk some sense into her? What she is doing is not helping either of us, it is hurting us both and we would like it if she would stop interfering

O

"I just really think we should stop getting between them and let them figure it out for themselves." Brittany said as she walked the hallway with Santana. She couldn't get Rachel's words out of her mind. _'I don't think San would do anything to hurt our friends... but I don't know anymore...' _"If they're meant to be together it'll happen." She smiled brightly. She really did enjoy the thought of Rachel and Quinn living happily ever after.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna interfere anymore." Santana told her with a genuine smile. Though, internally she had already devised a plan. She wasn't going to simply bring the footage to Sue and show her that she was gay for Berry. No, she was going to do so much more than that.

"Are you sure? Rachel seemed to think you were."

"You didn't tell her anything did you?" She was suddenly worried. If it got out that she was responsible for what was about to happen then she would probably be expelled.

"No. You told me not too." Brittany thought that it was weird that Santana seemed so worried about her telling her secret. It didn't make any sense. If she was just trying to help get them together like she claimed then why would she be so worried about being involved?

"Okay, good."

Santana stopped in front of one of the doors in the hallway and she turned to Brittany. "Sorry Brits, I gotta stop off here and have a little chat with wheels."

"I can just come with, he's my boyfriend."

The Latina cringed when she heard Brittany mention the fact that she was dating Artie. She knew that it was her fault. She wasn't willing to admit that she was interested in women or that she loved her, so she was with someone who could admit it, but it still hurt. She hated sharing her. "No. I gots to talk with him alone. I'll see you at lunch."

Brittany looked hesitant. She knew that Santana was angry with Artie because the two of them were dating and she didn't want her to hurt him. "Okay, but promise you'll be nice to him?"

"I promise."

For the first time in a long time, she didn't feel like she could trust her. They had been best friends since they were very young and Santana had always had her back. She had always done what was in her best interest and what would make her happy. But, lately she had been doubting her intentions. _'Why does she need to talk to Artie anyway...?' _

"Alright, I'll see you at lunch." She paused. "Oh, and San?"

"What is it Brits?"

"Don't do anything to hurt Quinn and Rachel again please?"

Her voice sounded so innocent and worried that it caused Santana to internally cringe. She felt her stomach flip uncomfortably and the weight of guilt on her shoulders. She knew that what she was about to do was going to devastate both women and she was lying to the girl that she claimed to love. But, she had to get her status back. She missed being able to have any guy or girl she wanted bow down at her feet. She missed the sea of students parting when she walked the halls.

She missed being on top.

"I won't." She lied and Brittany smiled brightly and thanked her before skipping down the hallway.

Santana turned and opened the door labeled 'AV Club.' They were the people in charge of all of the morning school announcements. Every day before lunch they would show what was going on around school on one of the many televisions placed throughout the building. The students would find out what was for lunch, the weather, and what events were happening that day.

Today, she had a special event planned.

Artie was the leader of the AV Club and honestly if she got him expelled from school she would be killing two birds with one stone. Her devious smirk widened as she pushed the door open and walked into the dimly lit room. Inside, Artie was sitting in front of the mic and he was reading off announcements to the students. Everyone in the school would be watching. The teachers had to specifically turn on the televisions in their classrooms for a few minutes in order to watch. It was the perfect opportunity for her to sabotage Quinn.

He heard the door open and turned to see Santana standing before him. He couldn't say anything because he was on the air, but he gave her a look that asked what she was doing there.

Santana didn't say anything, instead she smirked and walked over to him standing behind him and pulling him away from the mic. Everyone in the classrooms who were watching the announcements were confused when they heard muffled grunts and shouts. The Latina pushed him into one of the closets in the room and then she put a chair up to the handle so that he couldn't escape. At least for now.

"What are you doing out there Santana!?" Artie shouted through the closet door. "Don't you dare touch that microphone!"

"Don't worry, I won't!" She sang back to him before taking a seat in front of the mic and pulling out the devise that she had recorded the footage of Quinn and Rachel on. She plugged it into the computer and waited for it to load up.

Leaning in, she spoke into the mic. "Ladies and Gents, we interrupt your scheduled programming to present something far more interesting then what you are having for lunch today."

Quinn was sitting in her History class watching the announcements and her chest tightened as she heard the familiar voice over the television. She quickly cast her eyes over to Rachel who looked just as horrified as she did. Her brown eyes wide and her lips parted in horror. _'Oh my god I'm going to vomit... She wouldn't tell everyone about us... she isn't that evil... She and I are sort of friends... Oh my god, please don't do it Santana, please...'_

In the Algebra classroom Brittany was staring at the television with large worried blue eyes as she waited for what Santana was going to say next. She still had some small hope that it wasn't going to be anything to do with Quinn and Rachel.

_'Maybe Artie and her are planning something for my birthday or something...'_

Finn was in the same classroom, and he and Puck were joking around about all of the possible inappropriate things Santana could show them that would be more interesting than their lunch schedule.

Santana hovered her mouse over the video and everyone could see what was happening on the screen. "Yesterday I was walking around the school as I waited for cheer practice to start, and I stumbled upon the strangest thing in the science classroom." She paused and laughed a little. "It was something I sure as hell never expected to see. Not from these two. Rachel the straight A girl who is obsessed with Finnept, and the head cheerleader with a perfect GPA and the leader of the celibacy club were gettin' their mack on."

Rachel's mouth filled with bile as she heard this and she was literally about to vomit, or maybe pass out. Her skin was covered with a thin layer of sweat and her heart was pounding loudly in her chest. Every thud of it made her feel sicker and sicker. It felt like it was shaking her entire body. And as she stared over at Quinn she could tell that she was taking it worse.

The blonde looked like she was gone to the world. She looked like she couldn't believe that this was happening. Like she must have been in some sort of a nightmare.

And that was exactly how she felt.

It had to be a nightmare. She had to wake up soon.

Quinn felt the tears filling her eyes and she gripped onto the edge of the desk so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Her eyes were fixated on the screen and her jaw was clenched tightly. Internally she kept telling herself that it was Santana's word against hers. That there was no way that anyone could prove it. Santana was a liar and she was desperate to be popular again, people would see through that, right?

All hope that people would believe her over Santana disappeared as a video suddenly filled the screen.

It was a video of Rachel and her making out in the classroom.

She couldn't hold the tears in any longer and they started falling from her eyes as she looked around the room at all of the people watching her and Rachel. They were judging her and their looks made her feel like she was the most disgusting human being on the face of the planet. Quinn hadn't been ready for people to know that she was interested in women, not yet, and now everyone knew. It was only a matter of time before her parents knew too.

Quinn quickly pushed herself out of her chair and she nearly tripped as she ran out of the room, tears falling from her eyes and loud sobs escaping her throat. She couldn't take it any more. She didn't want to be alive anymore.

Her parents were going to hate her.

The people she had once called her friends were going to shun her.

She had lost everything in a matter of seconds and she couldn't take it. She didn't know what to do. She just wanted to no longer exist.

Rachel didn't care about Finn in that moment. She didn't care about herself or how it would make her look like a cheater. She didn't care if it ruined her relationship. In that moment all that she cared about was Quinn and her safety. She knew that the woman had just lost everything and she was now completely broken and she needed to follow her and help her in any way that she could.

Standing to her feet she quickly rushed out of the classroom after Quinn, calling out to her. But, the blonde was already out of sight. _'Oh god, please let her be alright... I need to find her!'_

In the other classroom Finn was staring at the television screen with hurt brown eyes. He didn't really know what he felt. He felt betrayed, he felt heartbroken and sad, and most importantly he felt angry. Angry that she had cheated on him. Quinn had cheated on him with his best friend when they were dating and now Rachel had cheated on him with Quinn while they were dating.

He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid to believe her when she said that she had called out his name instead of Quinn's.

"Dude, I didn't think she was really screwing Quinn." Puck said in complete and utter disbelief as he watched the screen. He couldn't deny that the sight of them together was very hot.

Brittany was feeling angry too. That wasn't something she felt often, but Santana had just blatantly lied to her and she was so mad about it.

Finn stood to his feet and started to head out of the classroom.

"Where you goin'? Class aint over!" Puck called after him.

"I'm going to find Rachel."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong>

**THANK YOU GUYS AGAIN SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! Y'all are keeping me writing and updating quickly and I love you guys for that! :)) I hope that y'all like this chapter! I'm curious to see what y'all want to happen next? If you have any ideas I promise to try and add them! How mad are y'all at Santana right now? How do you feel about Rachel chasing after Quinn and not caring about Finn? What about Quinn? What's gonna happen now that everyone knows?**

**Please keep sending me all of your encouraging reviews and I promise to get the next chapter up ASAP! :))**

**Thank you all for reading! I love y'all!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	10. Your Life Is Just Beginning

**Dark Side**

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

**Chapter 10**

**Your Life Is Just Beginning**

_'Thud, thud, thud.' _Her heart was pounding loudly in her head. So loud that she couldn't hear anything around her. Her brown eyes were fixated on the front doors of the school as they closed behind the blonde. Her legs were moving as fast as they could, but she couldn't seem to catch up with her. _'Thud, thud, thud.' _It was like the ticking of a clock. And with every second that passed she was more and more terrified by what the outcome would be.

What would Quinn do if she couldn't catch up to her? What would she do in her desperation to escape the situation.

The thoughts that filled her mind nauseated her. She couldn't stand the thought of losing the other woman. She couldn't stand the thought of never seeing her smiling face again.

Suddenly, one of the doors in the hallway opened and Finn made his way out into the hallway, standing directly in front of Rachel. In that moment she knew that she had to make a choice. She could stop and confront her boyfriend about the tape or she could keep running and find Quinn. The decision was surprisingly not difficult for her to make. Finn could wait.

"Rachel!" He shouted at her as he headed toward her. His muscles were tense and he could feel nothing but anger towards the woman that he loved. He couldn't believe that she would lie to him, he couldn't believe that she would cheat on him. "How could you cheat on me?! After everything that happened with Quinn and Puck last year, how could you do this to me?!"

Finn was breaking right in front of her and all that she could think about was Quinn.

"Finn, I can't talk about this right now!" Rachel told him frantically, she felt like every second that she wasted talking to him was a moment that could endanger Quinn. She couldn't risk it no matter how terrible she felt for hurting him. What she had done was wrong. No matter what. Cheating was never okay. But, there were more important things to worry about in that moment. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

She attempted to run past him and he grabbed onto her shoulders and held her in place. She thrashed around, but he was stronger then her. He wasn't trying to hurt her, but he needed to talk to her. "I can't wait! I need answers now!" He told her, tears shimmering in his brown eyes, his jaw clenched tightly. "You told me that you said my name that night and you really said her name, huh?"

Rachel glanced away guiltily, biting down on her bottom lip and watching the door. She knew he deserved an explanation, but it couldn't be right now.

"We can talk later, I promise." She again tried to move away from him and he held her in place.

"I don't wanna talk later. I wanna talk now!" Finn shouted angrily. She knew he was just hurt though. "How long has this been goin' on between the two of you?!"

"Finn." Rachel spoke in a deadly serious tone. "I really don't have time to talk about this right now. I need to find Quinn."

"Of course you do!" He was beyond furious now. Here he was standing in front of his girlfriend asking her to explain her infidelity and she wanted to run off and find the girl that she had cheated on him with? "What the hell, Rachel!? You're really gonna go and find your little girlfriend right now instead of explaining all of this to me!?"

She truly did understand where he was coming from and now she needed him to understand where she was coming from. He had dated Quinn before and she knew that he still cared about her. "Finn." Rachel stared into his eyes with large worried browns. She felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest and she needed him to let her leave. "We will talk about all of this at a later time, I promise. But right now I need to find Quinn. She has lost everything that she cares about in a matter of seconds and I am terrified she is going to do something that she can't take back."

Finn had a feeling that he knew what she was implying and his heart sank. He had a lot of reasons to hate Quinn, especially right now, but deep down he still cared about her and he would always love her.

She was his first love.

And he didn't like the thought of her dying. "What do you mean, Rachel?" His brow was furrowed and his eyes were full of concern.

"You know what I mean."

Finn nodded his head and quickly let go of her arms. He was still angry with Rachel, but this was more important at the time being. They could talk about their relationship later. "Okay, I'll look this way, you look that way."

"Thank you." Rachel breathed out gratefully. It would be easier to cover the city if they were both looking.

"I'm not doin' this for you." He told her and then he ran in the opposite direction.

She pressed her lips together and nodded her understanding, before heading out the front door of the school and sending up a prayer that the delay wouldn't be enough to stop her from catching up with the other woman. _'Please just let her be alive and well when I find her... Please?' _

O

Brittany had never been so angry in her entire life. She was generally a very happy and positive individual and she was always the one to stand between Quinn and Santana when they fought with each other. All that she had ever wanted was for the two of them to get along. And now, it was clear as day, that the two of them were never going to be friends again.

With one selfish move, Santana had destroyed all chances of that.

And she had destroyed all chances with her too.

She could never be intimate with her again. Not after what she had just done to Quinn. Not after what she had just done to her. She had blatantly lied to her face, then she went behind her back and betrayed her. It was cold and heartless and she hated her in that moment. Santana had made a lot of questionable decisions in her lifetime, but she had never hated her. Right now she did.

As she reached the AV Club room she witnessed the Latina attempting to sneak out of the room and head down the hallway so that no one would know it was her. Like it wasn't obvious. _'Everyone is going to know it was her... I'll tell them...'_

"Santana!" She called out to her, stopping the other cheerleader in her tracks.

She had never heard Brittany sound so angry before and it made her cringe. She stood there for a moment and stared down the hallway, internally debating making a run for it so that she would never have to see the pain and anger on the blonde's beautiful face. Santana knew that there was a chance that she was going to hate her for going through with her plan, but she hadn't realized how much it was going to hurt her. She didn't want the other woman to hate her.

Finally, she clenched her fists at her sides and turned to face the consequences for her behavior. _'Hopefully I can convince her that I was trying to help them out or that it wasn't me...' _She knew even Brittany wasn't that naive though.

"Brit, it's not what it looks like." Santana started to explain what she did.

"Really?" She spat angrily, her arms crossed over her chest and a look on her face that said she didn't believe her. She didn't think she could ever believe a word she said again. "Because it really looks like you lied to my face and hurt our friends really bad."

"You don't understand." The Latina said, taking a few steps toward Brittany so that they were only a few feet away from each other. "I had to do it! Revealing their relationship was the only way that I was going to get back to the top of the pyramid and back to being the head cheerleader! I had to-"

_'Slap!'_

The sound of Brittany's hand slapping against Santana's cheek echoed off of the walls of the hallway and it was so forceful that it caused her head to snap sideways. She was completely shocked. The blonde had never hurt her before and she hadn't expected it. No matter how terrible she was.

She held a hand up to her cheek. It stung. Turning her attention back to Brittany she stared at her with angry brown eyes. "What the fuck, Brittany?!"

Ignoring the question, blue eyes glared into brown and she took another step toward the other girl, watching as she visibly flinched. She was scared that Brittany was going to slap her again and honestly she felt she just might if Santana kept trying to talk her way out of her behavior. What she did was wrong, there was no explanation for it.

"You seriously did all of this just to be popular again?" She asked.

"I need it Brit!" She had tears rolling down her cheeks and Brittany didn't feel sorry for her at all.

"You need it enough to hurt the people you say you love?"

"She hurt me first!" Santana insisted.

"This is different! No matter what Quinn has done to you in the past, this is so different Santana!" Brittany was so furious. She didn't even know how to put into words what she was feeling in that moment. "She has never done anything this bad! Never!" She paused and tried to find a way to explain the severity of what the Latina had done. "What if she showed everyone in the school our sex tape?"

"Brit..." She breathed out. The thought of everyone in the school seeing the sex tape that they had made caused her stomach to flip uncomfortably. She would be destroyed.

"Maybe I should show everyone it! Post it on Youtube or something. Just so you know how it feels for Quinn and Rachel right now!" The blonde watched as horror covered Santana's face and she knew that the thought of that terrified her. And it made her oddly satisfied. She needed to know just how terrible what she had done was.

"You can't do that!"

"No." Brittany said. "I could do it, but I won't. Because I am a better person than you are."

With that she turned and walked away from her with absolutely no intention of ever speaking with her again. When she went behind her back and betrayed her, she had known the risk and yet she had still made the decision. As far as Brittany was concerned, she had made the choice to end their relationship.

O

Water crashed against the rocks below and caused the wind to tussle her long blonde hair. Her hazel eyes were full of tears and her cheeks were stained with the pain that she felt. She still couldn't comprehend what had just happened. In only a few seconds everything in her life had been flipped upside down and now she was staring off the edge of the highest bridge in Lima Ohio, wanting nothing more than to leap into the dark depths of the river and drown.

She was replaying the idea over and over in her mind.

She could put an end to the pain before it truly started. All that she had to do was close her eyes tight, count to three, and jump. More than likely she would die upon impact and she would never have to face the reality of her situation. She would never have to face the disappointed look of her mother or the disgusted look of her father. She would never have to hear the hateful words of the other cheerleaders or lose her position on the squad. She could just erase the rest of her future and accept the life that she already lived.

It sounded simple enough.

Quinn gripped the edges of the bridge and she stretched her legs that were hanging over the ledge. All she had to do was count to three and she could wash away with the water and never have to feel again.

_'One...' _She thought to herself, hazel eyes sealed tightly shut.

_'Two...' _Her grip tightened on the ledge and she was preparing to push herself off.

_'Three...' _

She couldn't go through with it. She wasn't strong enough to kill herself. Or perhaps she was too strong to kill herself. Deep down, she had to believe that even if she lost everything, even if she lost all of her friends and family it could all be worth it in the end if she had Rachel. And even if she didn't have Rachel, she could find the strength to pick herself up again.

Maybe she would run away from Lima and start fresh?

_'Maybe Rachel would run away with me?' _Quinn knew that the thoughts were irrational and she quickly dismissed them. Though, even if they were outlandish it was nice to have some spark of hope. Some reason to keep breathing.

"Don't do it!" A familiar voice shouted dramatically behind her.

All that Quinn could do was smile as she heard Rachel running up behind her. There was something about it that was so special to her. It meant the world to her that she of all people was the one to search for her and find her. _'Plus she is so cute when she is dramatic like that... How does she do that to me? I was so sure I would never smile again, then she shows up and I'm smiling...'_

Rachel always made her smile.

Quinn turned and looked over her shoulder at Rachel and realized that her brown eyes were wide and she was crying. She looked mortified as she rushed to her side. "Don't be silly, I'm not going to jump." she muttered under her breath. "Despite wanting to."

"Don't you dare say that." The starlet said as she took a seat on the edge of the bridge beside the other woman. Even hearing her joke about killing herself made her feel sick to her stomach and like she was going to break down in tears. She had been crying the entire time searching for Quinn, and even now that she knew she was alive, she was crying.

She laughed sarcastically and shrugged her shoulders. "It's the truth, Rachel." She said, her voice cracking with the weight of emotion she was feeling. It was all too overwhelming for her. "I have nothing left to live for. I have no friends, I'm going to be kicked off the cheer squad, my parents are going to disown me. I have nothing." Her body started to shake as tears fell freely and she wheezed out the final words. She hated crying in front of people, but right now she couldn't stop.

"That's not true..." She whispered sadly.

"Sure it is." Quinn laughed again. How could Rachel deny it?

"You can't possibly have nothing." She paused and allowed her hand to slowly cover Quinn's, squeezing down on it gently and bringing a small smile to her face. She just wanted to see her smiling again. "Because you have me."

"I do?"

She sounded so doubtful that it broke Rachel's heart. She hated that she doubted in her. No matter what, she had always been there for the blonde and she was always going to be. Tracing her fingers soothingly along the top of Quinn's hand she smiled and nodded her head at her. She didn't plan on going anywhere.

"Yes." Rachel spoke with conviction. "No matter what happens with your parents or your "so-called" friends, I will be standing right beside you through it all."

"Even through the slushies?" It was a joke, but in a way she was being serious. She knew that the other students at school were going to start bullying her now that she was going to be kicked off the cheer squad and labeled a lesbian glee club loser.

"Especially through the slushies." She stated with an honest smile. Rachel would take a thousand slushies if it made Quinn happy and feel like she wasn't alone. She didn't mind.

Quinn smiled gratefully and rested her head against Rachel's shoulder allowing herself to find comfort in the warmth and closeness of her body. She felt safe now that she wasn't alone. She felt like she could make it through whatever shit life tossed at her. As long as she had Rachel by her side she was going to make it out alive. When Rachel started to stroke her fingers through her hair she closed her eyes and let out a soft hum of approval. She knew that the happiness she felt in that moment would be shattered eventually, but right now she was just enjoying being close to her.

"My life is over, Rachel." She whispered, her voice raspy and full of sorrow.

"That's not true."

"It is..."

"Who knows? Perhaps your life is just beginning."

For some reason, having Rachel say these words as she stroked her fingers delicately through her hair, she felt hope that they could be true. Perhaps her life was beginning. It was going to be hard, it was going to be different, but maybe she could finally be herself.

O

In the AV Room Artie slammed his wheelchair against the back of the closet door repeatedly.

He had been trapped in the closet for what felt like ages and no one had helped get him out. He was screaming at the top of his lungs for someone to let him out, irrational thoughts of starving to death filling his mind.

"Come on! Someone please! Let me out of here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Thank you all SOOO MUCH for those reviews! I got so much feedback and I hope that y'all enjoy this chapter just as much! As promised I got this update up ASAP! Y'all are so wonderful! Please do tell me what you guys think of this chapter! What do you think about Faberry? Should Quinn and Rach run away together? What do y'all thinks gonna happen at the Fabray household? Did you enjoy Brittany slapping Santana? Haha. Poor Artie huh? :( Anyhow please do tell me what you guys thought and what y'all wanna see and I will try and put it into the fic!**

**Thank you so much for reading and as always if y'all give me lots of lovin's I promise the next chapter ASAP!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	11. Run Away With Me

**Dark Side**

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

**Chapter 11**

**Run Away With Me**

She could tell that something bad was going to happen. She was going to be punished for the prank that she had pulled on Quinn. Sitting beside her was Brittany, and standing in front of the two of them were Principal Figgins and Coach Sylvester. Neither of them looked amused by what she had done, which was shocking to the Latina. She had expected Coach Sylvester to be proud of her for getting the evidence that she had asked for.

_'What the hell is goin' on here? I only gave her what she asked for!'_

"It has come to our attention that you are the culprit responsible for breaking into the AV Club room and playing that video." Principal Figgins spoke in a monotone voice. He did not show any emotion on his face as he spoke either, so Santana was finding it difficult to read him.

"What the hell, Brit?" She asked angrily, snapping her head around and glaring the blonde down. She hadn't been expecting the slap in the hallway the day prior, but she could understand why she did it. Because she had betrayed her. This was pushing it too far. Brittany always had her back no matter what and now she was ratting her out. "You told them?"

"She didn't have to tell us anything Sandbags." Sue said, taking a step toward her and crossing her arms over her chest. "You forgot to let wheels outta the closet and he told us everything we needed to know."

"Ah! I'm gonna kill him!" Santana growled out angrily.

"You're gonna leave him alone." Brittany spoke up. She wouldn't allow the other woman to touch the man she cared about. She had feelings for both of them, but after what Santana had just done she couldn't see herself ever being with her again. "This isn't his fault, it's yours. You said you weren't going to interfere anymore and you said you weren't going to hurt Artie."

"I didn't hurt him! He's fine!" She turned her attention back to Sue. "And I didn't do anything wrong, I did exactly what you told me to do! I got you the proof you wanted!"

She couldn't believe that she actually considered this the proof that she wanted. Sue wasn't above tearing someone down in order to get what you wanted, she did it quite frequently. But, this was pushing things too far. And despite everything, she did have a soft spot for Quinn Fabray. She reminded her of a young Sue Sylvester. "Proof is one thing. This is something different. Do you even realize the damage you have done?"

"I didn't do anything but tell everyone the truth!"

"No, you publicly outed someone who wasn't ready to admit that she liked girls. Which in my opinion seems a bit hypocritical." Blue eyes glanced between the two women sitting in the office. She knew that something had been going on between the two of them, everyone knew it. Santana shrunk a bit in her chair and looked away from prying eyes. "And while I would usually applaud this downright disgusting behavior, this is just too horrible." She said the word in a deeper voice then the rest of the words.

She was truly disappointed in Santana.

"But you'd totally do the same thing! Hell you pretty much have!"

Sue scoffed and looked away from her. "I'd never."

Principal Figgins interrupted their conversation. He had heard enough. "I'm afraid to inform you that I will have no choice but to suspend you for the next two weeks. If you are seen on the school grounds then you will be expelled, permanently."

"But-"

"-I am letting you off easy, Miss Lopez." He stretched her name and she silenced herself.

Santana glanced over at Brittany and she felt like her heart was breaking when she realized that Brittany was nodding her head. She was agreeing with the punishment. She wanted her to be punished. It made her stomach twist into knots when she realized just how far she had taken things and just how much she was going to lose. _'At least I still have cheer leading... and I'm still gonna be the HBIC again. Brits will come around in time once I prove myself to her again... She loves me...'_

"And upon returning to school, I'll expect you to return your cheerio uniform in tip-top shape." Sue said.

Brown eyes widened in shock and her head snapped in the direction of their coach. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Had Coach Sylvester really told her that she was off the squad? Her blood started to boil and she could feel herself growing angrier by the minute. That was the only reason that she had even sabotaged Quinn in the first place, and now she was losing it?

"You've got to be kidding me!? You can't be serious!" Santana stood to her feet and Principal Figgins shot her a look that said if she pushed it too far then she would be expelled now. She didn't care though. She couldn't think straight.

"I am serious." She paused and stared deep into the younger woman's eyes. "Dead serious."

"But, Coach Sylvester-"

"-No buts. I refuse to have someone like you represent my squad. What you did was low, even for you."

"Whatevs, screw you all." Santana said, turning and walking out of the office. She felt like she was on the verge of tears and that only made her even more frustrated. She was so pissed off. After everything she had done and sacrificed to secure her spot as the head cheerleader, she had lost it all. She had lost her position on the squad, she had lost the woman she loved, and she had lost her best friend. And even though she didn't really care so much about her grades, she was going to be behind in her classes too.

Everything had backfired and she was furious.

O

Quinn had spent the entire night driving around town and listening to music. Somewhere between songs the sun had risen and hazel eyes landed on the digital clock in the car, it was almost time for her first class. She wasn't going to school today though. She couldn't face the looks that the other students would give her. She couldn't face the ridicule.

Over the hours driving, she had contemplating heading home. She had internally debated with herself if it would be as bad as she thought. Perhaps her parents hadn't found out yet? Perhaps they would be understanding? Perhaps they would still love her the same and not think she was an abomination going straight to Hell? But, she knew that she wouldn't be that lucky. She knew that they would hate her and she knew that they would already know. It wasn't a big town and when someone came out as a lesbian it spread fast.

Everyone already knew.

She had nowhere left to hide from her darkest secret.

What she really wanted to do was crazy. It was irrational and driven primarily on the emotions she was feeling. She wanted to go by Rachel's house and pick her up and then drive away with her and never look back. Or at least not until she was ready to face everything that was going to happen. She just needed a break for a little while.

_'Maybe if my parents are worried enough about me missing then they won't be so mad when I come home?'_

Her stomach twisted and she bit down on her bottom lip, her grip tightening on the steering wheel as she turned a corner. Subconsciously she was following her heart straight to the Berry residence. _'Or, maybe they will be even more mad when I come home...' _It was a possibility, but at this point it was a risk she was willing to take.

If Rachel said yes to running away for a little while together, then she wouldn't back down.

_'This is INSANE! She isn't going to want to just pack up and leave with you! What are you even thinking? You are going to get there and she is going to tell you that you are crazy and that you have to face your problems. You can't just run from them. Rachel Berry would never condone such a thing. She is stronger than that...' _Her mind trailed off as she drove past Rachel's house and saw her sitting at the dining room table eating her breakfast. School had already started, so she was shocked to see that she was home. _'Or maybe she would condone running from her problems after all... Looks like she's doing the exact same thing.'_

Some part of her took this as a sign that she should ask her to leave with her. This meant that Rachel was feeling exactly the same way as she was and that she too needed a break. _'She told me that this was the beginning of my life... That my life was just starting... Would she want to be a part of that with me...?' _Her heart jumped at the thought.

Quinn could imagine it now. Traveling the world together. Seeing all of the most wondrous and romantic sights together. Staying in hotels, sharing intimate moments. A blush started to paint her cheeks as her mind filled with inappropriate images.

_'She still hasn't clarified what she wants out of a relationship, Quinn... And you aren't going to push anything. You are asking this as a friend and only a friend...' _Deep down she knew that she was lying to herself. She wanted their relationship to grow. She wanted to make up for the years of ridiculing the diva and she wanted to make her realize her romantic feelings for her. Quinn could tell that they were there. She was simply stubborn.

Her grip tightened on the steering wheel, causing her knuckles to turn white as she turned the corner and drove by Rachel's house once more. She was trying to get the nerve to stop and approach the house, but she was finding it most difficult. Her heart was pounding loudly in her head and her hands were shaking. She was terrified that she would be rejected.

It would break her heart if she walked up to Rachel's house and asked her to run away with her and the other woman told her no.

It would be the thing to push her over the edge.

This was her last hope.

She rounded the block once more and this time she finally forced herself to pull the car over at the curb and park it. Quinn glanced up into the mirror and internally gave herself a pep-talk. _'You just need to get out of the car and walk up there and ask. The worst thing that can happen is that she will say no... Then you are just back in the same boat... The horrible and terrifying boat where you have to face the cruel reality of the storm ahead... Okay no! No thinking like that... Just breathe and open the car door...'_

Quinn placed a shaky hand on the handle of the car and she let out the breath that she had been holding as she pushed the door open and climbed out of the vehicle.

Inside of the house, Rachel was listening to one of her favorite songs and humming along as she ate her Vegan breakfast. She had opted out of going to school today and decided to just stay home and pretend like nothing had happened. She wasn't ready to face the harsh words of the student body, nor was she ready to face the anger of Finn Hudson. She hadn't spoken to him since she found Quinn and she didn't plan to talk to him anytime soon. She was scared to death of what he would say. She hated herself for cheating. It was wrong of her. She should have told him, he shouldn't have found out the way that he did.

All night and all day, Rachel had been ignoring his phone calls and text messages because she didn't want to talk to him yet. Every time that his name and picture popped up on her phone she felt the urge to vomit and clicked ignore.

Honestly, she just wanted to fade away and disappear for a while.

Suddenly, her phone started to buzz and she quickly glanced down at it. Brown eyes wide and full of hope. She was disappointed when she realized it was just Finn again. She had been waiting to hear from Quinn. She didn't know how things went with her parents and she was worried about her. Letting out a sigh, Rachel clicked the ignore button on her phone.

_'I sure hope that Quinn is alright... I hope that her parents weren't too hard on her...'_

When her doorbell rang, Rachel quickly glanced toward the door and her heart jumped into her throat. She was terrified that it was Finn coming over to personally interrogate her about what had happened. She wasn't ready to face him. She herself, didn't understand what had happened. But, as her eyes came in contact with the door she noticed a familiar red slug-bug parked in the street outside of her house.

_'That's Quinn's car...'_

Now she was nervous for a completely different reason. She was anxious to know why the blonde was at her house and what had happened with her family, and she was anxious to be near her again after everything that had transpired between the two of them. She was confused and she hadn't really talked to Quinn about what had happened in the science classroom. She didn't know what it meant. The way that she reacted when the other woman touched her and kissed her was unlike anything she had ever felt in her entire life.

Rachel felt like she was being picked up on a first date all of a sudden as she stood to her feet and made sure that she looked presentable. She wanted Quinn to find her attractive. That thought alone brought a blush to her cheeks.

_'What is wrong with me...? It's just Quinn...' _She bit down on her full bottom lip and headed to answer the door. Her hands were sweaty and shaky and her heart was racing in her chest. Slowly, she reached out and opened the door revealing a slightly disheveled looking blonde.

She looked like she hadn't slept all night. Her makeup was smeared across her face from crying and her hazel eyes were puffy and full of sorrow and nervousness. She was wringing her hands together as she stared at the diva and she looked like she had a lot on her mind. She was still gorgeous, but she looked terrible.

"Quinn..." Rachel whispered softly.

"I couldn't go home last night, I couldn't face my parents." She smiled sadly. "So, I just sort of drove around..." Her voice was raspier than usual and barely audible.

"Oh my god, have you slept at all?" She asked in a worried tone of voice. She could tell that she hadn't. "Come on in, Quinn. You can stay here for as long as you need. My dads won't mind at all-"

"-I was actually thinking about skipping town." Quinn interrupted her with hopeful eyes. She wanted more than anything for Rachel to join her in her adventure and her escape. "You know, go somewhere that no one knows me." She paused and chewed on her cheeks as she stared directly into brown eyes. She needed her to know just how important this was to her. "And I was hoping you would come with me..."

"Quinn, we can't just leave. What about school? What about Glee Club?" As silly as it was, the club was very important to her. She knew that school and Glee were the only things that were going to help get her out of Lima and to New York like she needed.

The blonde laughed throatily and shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly, I could care less about school or Glee right now, Rachel." She thought it was cute that even in the midst of everything going on, that was a concern of Rachel's. It wouldn't be Rachel if it wasn't she supposed. She truly admired that about the other woman. "I promise to have you back soon enough."

Rachel still didn't look completely convinced as she chewed on her bottom lip and thought it over. She felt in her gut that she should go with her. Despite everything in her mind that was screaming at her to stay and face her problems like an adult, telling her that she needed to compete at Nationals in order to get into NYADA, and everything else, her heart was telling her to go with Quinn. She wanted to. "I don't know..."

"I have quite a bit of money with me." Quinn informed. "We could travel the country. Go to New York." She smiled knowingly.

New York City was the way to Rachel Berry's heart.

"Perhaps take in a Broadway production?"

It sounded marvelous. She had always wanted to be closer to Quinn Fabray. She never really understood why it was so important to her, but it had been, and now she was being given the opportunity to travel the country with her and escape from Lima for a while. It was crazy. It was irrational. And she knew that she should say no. Finn and her dads were going to be so angry with her. But, right now she didn't care, because seeing a Broadway production with Quinn Fabray sounded so much better than facing reality.

"Let me grab a few things." Rachel said.

Quinn's heart started to flutter and she nodded her head, letting out a sound that almost sounded like okay. But, she couldn't quite make out the word. She was in complete shock that Rachel had agreed to go with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong>

**Thank you all so much for all of your wonderful reviews! I apologize for this chapter taking longer for me to type up, I haven't been feeling very good the last few days. Also, I am sure that this chapter isn't that great and there are probably spelling/grammar errors because I am still sick, but I hope that y'all still enjoy it! What do you think should happen next!? I am really curious what y'all wanna see happen on their escape as well as back in Lima! Thank you so much for everything! Please leave me some lovin's and I promise to get the next chapter up ASAP!**

**I love you guys! **

**-Tracy Cook-**


	12. Single

**Dark Side**

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

**Chapter 12**

**Single**

"Oh no." Hiram said as he looked over the letter that was sitting on the piano. He and LeRoy were used to getting little letters from their daughter to tell them what she was up to or where she was going, but this letter was a little different. "Oh no." He repeated and this got his husband's attention.

"What is it?" He asked in a slightly less worried tone as he walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder. Hiram could be a bit over-dramatic like their daughter at times.

"Look at this letter that your daughter left us."

"Uh-oh, you called her my daughter, it must be really bad."

"If you consider something that could risk her entire future to be bad, then yes, it is bad." He said, handing LeRoy the letter and watching him closely as he read over it. His facial expression went from calm and relaxed to worried in an instant.

The letter read :

_**'Dads,**_

_**Quinn and I have decided to take a little break from school and to travel the country for a week or two. We needed a break from everything going on, but I promise that we will return within a week or two. I will catch up on my studies when I return and you have nothing to worry about.**_

**_Your dearest daughter,_**

**_Rachel Berry.'_**

"Our dearest daughter." Hiram scoffed dramatically. "As if my dearest daughter would disappear over night, putting her life and future in jeopardy. That doesn't sound anything like my dearest daughter." He paused and his brow furrowed as he said, "Maybe she has been taken over by some extraterrestrial being? Because no daughter of mine would skip out on two weeks of school, singing and dance lessons, and Glee practice."

"Don't be so dramatic. There has to be a logical explanation for her leaving."

"A logical explanation for why Rachel is acting so illogical? I say we look up the GPS that we had installed in her cellular device and we find her right this minute!"

"And then what? Force her to come home?"

"Precisely." He stated with a nod like it was the most obvious solution.

Perhaps it was, but LeRoy had to have faith in their daughter. He knew that if she was doing this then there had to be a reason and sometimes kids just needed to make mistakes. Reaching out he placed his hands on his husband's arms and guided him to the couch, pushing him down into a seated position and wrapping him up in a tight embrace. "Or, we could just let the two of them do what they need to do. Everyone needs a break sometimes, and this is the only way they will learn that they are making a mistake."

"Not true." He dismissed the point. "We could find her and tell her what a mistake she is making. Then she will understand much faster."

"No, then she will only rebel more. I have a feeling that Quinn and Rachel just need some time to themselves and then they will come around."

"And we are just supposed to sit here and wait for her to get home?" Hiram asked, earning a nod from LeRoy. He couldn't understand the logic in that. "We're supposed to just wait around while our daughter gets behind in her classes and destroys her entire future?"

Deciding upon another approach, his smile stretched from one ear to the other and he lent his head against Hiram's shoulder. "Do you remember that time the two of us went on that road trip together?"

"I distinctively remember not being in high school."

"Perhaps not. But, don't you recall how much fun the two of us had. For that month we forgot about all of the troubles of the world and we just escaped from reality. We went and saw the grand canyon and the Hollywood sign. That month was one of my favorite months of my life and it really solidified our relationship for me." He snuggled closer to him. "That was when I knew for sure that you would be the man I spent the rest of my life with."

Hiram couldn't help but smile at that. He finally was understanding what the other man was getting at. Though he still did not approve. "It was fun, wasn't it?"

"Mmhmm."

"We should still call the Fabray residence to make sure that they got the message."

O

Brown eyes were fixated on the scenery as it rolled by. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. That Quinn and her were actually leaving Lima, Ohio, and heading to the wonderful city of New York. She had never felt like she belonged in Lima. She had always felt like she was too big for the small town, that she was too different from everyone else living there, that she needed more.

She had always felt like she belonged in New York City. Performing on Broadway.

That was her dream.

_'And now I am heading there and I'm not with Finn like I always thought I would be... I'm with Quinn...' _She chewed on her cheeks as she thought about it. Something deep inside of her told her that she always wanted it to be Quinn who shared these moments with her. But, she ignored that voice. It didn't make sense. Not after years of chasing after Finn and trying to make things work with him. _'I still love Finn... I know I do... But, I am so happy that I am sharing this with Quinn...'_

"I can't believe that we are actually doing this right now." Rachel admitted with excitement and nerves in her voice. She couldn't tell if she was more excited or anxious about what they were doing and the consequences that would follow. She cast her eyes over at the blonde who was driving and she continued speaking, "My dads are going to kill me when we get home."

"I'm sure they will understand." She smiled. _'At the very least they will understand the situation better than my parents...'_

"Oh, I highly doubt that." The starlet laughed and shook her head. "My dads are very insistent upon me never missing any of my singing lessons or dance lessons and I have never missed school before, let alone for as long as we plan. They are going to be so disappointed in me."

Quinn could hear the doubt in her voice and it worried her for a moment. She was terrified that Rachel was going to ask her to turn around and head back to Lima. That would kill her. She was finally feeling like the two of them were going to take on the world and get a break from the insanity back home, she couldn't lose the opportunity now.

"I mean how on earth can I expect them to understand what I am doing when I myself cannot understand?" Rachel continued to ramble, she was starting to psych herself out. Her brow was furrowed and her heart was racing sporadically. "Perhaps we should head back?"

Quinn's eyes landed on the sign that said welcome to Pennsylvania and she let out a laugh. "It's too late to turn back now, Rach."

"Are you implying that even if I wanted to return you wouldn't allow me to do so?" She asked, her full lips twisting up into a smile as she watched the other woman laugh even harder. She was beyond relieved to see her laughing again. _'That makes whatever punishment I may suffer worth it to me... I just want her to be happy... Just for a few weeks, is that too much to ask?'_

"That is exactly what I am implying."

"Quinn Fabray!" Her voice heightened dramatically and her eyes widened. "Are you kidnapping me?"

"I can't kidnap someone that wants me too." She said, her voice playful yet serious. She knew that even if Rachel was having her doubts and allowing her worries to get the best of her, she was excited to go on the road trip with her. She could see it written all over her face.

"This is very true." The diva said with a nod of her head as she reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out her Ipod. "At the very least you can allow the kidnap victim to pick the music."

"I didn't kidnap you!" Quinn stated with a bright smile on her face, her voice cracking as hazel eyes watched Rachel Berry start to hook up her Ipod and look through it in order to pick the song. "You chose to come with me, willingly!" The other girl was wearing a sly grin and it was obvious that she had only used the kidnapping as an excuse to allow her to pick the music. _'Why do I find that to be so cute? Damn it, I've got it so bad for her... gah! You two are just friends... This is just a friendly trip... There will be no more heated make out sessions that cause your body to-NO! Just stop thinking about this right now!'_

The blonde couldn't help but watch as the beautiful girl in the passenger seat started to sing along to Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson. Watching Rachel Berry sing was truly mesmerizing. It was the only time that she was completely in her element and lost in the emotion. It was like she didn't notice anything else around her.

Currently, she was singing into one of the bottles of water she had brought along with her, pretending like it was a microphone.

"You are such a dork." Quinn informed.

"You love it!" She shot back with a smirk as a blush tainted pale cheeks making it evident that she definitely did love it.

_'I love it more than you even know...' _She thought to herself, returning her attention to the road and trying to force the heated blush from her skin. She hated how easily the other woman affected her. It made her feel like she had no control over her body. She hated not having control over herself.

"Quinn, your part is coming up!" Rachel exclaimed holding the bottle up so that she could sing into it.

"I don't have a part." She laughed it off.

"Sure you do!" She loved pushing Quinn out of her comfort zone. It had always been one of her favorite things to do. She knew that she had a lovely voice and she thought that with some practice she could really do something amazing with it. It was so unique and beautiful. "Please sing with me? I need your alto to help compliment my voice!"

Finally, she gave in. Over the years she had found that saying no to Rachel Berry was nearly impossible for her to do. No matter how many times she tried to deny her, no matter how many times she tried to ignore her words of advice, she always gave in. Leaning over she caught brown eyes with hazel for a split second, before returning her gaze to the road so that the two of them wouldn't die, as she sang into the "microphone" with Rachel.

Their voices complimented each other perfectly.

They always had.

O

"So, your plan is to just sit around and do nothing while we wait for our daughters to return home?" Judy asked with a confused look on her face. She couldn't begin to fathom that plan. It wasn't a plan at all.

"What do you propose we do?" Hiram wondered. He knew that the Fabrays weren't going to go along with what they had decided. They didn't seem like the type of parents to sit back and allow their kids to learn from their mistakes. If Quinn made a mistake they disowned her. They wanted to have complete control over their daughter's life. They had a vision in mind of who she should be, and if she didn't meet those expectations then they were going to try and force her to.

"I propose that we call the police." Quinn's mother said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Then we tell them that our two seventeen-year-old daughters stole the car that is under my name and drove off to who knows where! From there the police would handle it. They would have our children back home by morning."

"Isn't that a little much?" LeRoy asked. That would go on their permanent record.

Russel lent forward in his chair with a scowl on his lips. He was starting to realize why Rachel was always full of unrealistic dreams and goals, her parents didn't know anything about parenting. You didn't just let your kids run off and do whatever they pleased. You had to enforce rules. "Your daughter convinced my daughter to run off to God knows where, and you think that's a little much?"

"Who says it was our daughter who did the convincing?" Hiram asked, suddenly growing defensive. He had a feeling that it had been the other way around considering how adamant Rachel was about not missing school.

"It doesn't matter who's daughter convinced the other to go, what matters is that they are gone." Judy interrupted before the men could start fighting about the subject. "What matters is that they are missing school and they are throwing their futures out the window on some emotional impulse."

LeRoy didn't think that Rachel would risk her future for some emotional impulse. She could do some impulsive things, but that wasn't something she would do. He clenched his jaw and refrained from raising his voice. "This is Rachel we're talking about. She would never miss too much school or do anything to jeopardize her future. There is no way that the two of them will be gone long."

"Maybe you don't know your daughter as well as you think." Russel said sternly.

"I think that we know our daughter better than you know yours." Hiram bit back. He was already regretting calling them.

"So, you know why our daughters decided to run away then, right?"

"Why's that?"

Russel didn't really want to tell the other men why their daughters had run away. It was embarrassing to him to even think that his daughter could possibly be a lesbian. It made him feel ashamed. Deep down he knew that it was only a phase though, and now he was grateful that she had got pregnant in high school, because at least that proved that she was interested in men. "A tape got leaked of the two of them engaging in some inappropriate behavior. And while the two of you obviously support this. We do not."

Both of Rachel's dads exchanged shocked looks. Neither of them had known that Rachel harbored feelings for Quinn. Last they knew Finn and her were dating. Now everything was making a lot more sense.

"Sounds like that is even more of a reason that the two of them should get away for awhile." Hiram said. He knew that the wrath of Russel was not something that Quinn deserved and he was now fully supportive of their escape. Well, not fully supportive, but he understood it better.

"I can't believe that the two of you are so okay with this!" Judy practically shouted as she looked between them.

LeRoy crossed his hands over his knee and nodded his head. "Our girls obviously just need some time away in order to figure some things out. These feelings they are going through are probably confusing and they don't need the added pressure of school right now." He paused when Russel glared in his direction, and then added. "Rachel said that they would be home within a week or two and I believe her."

"Quinn didn't tell us anything and she won't answer her calls." Her mother said. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. After everything that had happened with the pregnancy she didn't want to lose her daughter completely.

"She just needs some time."

O

Rachel watched as Quinn started to doze off before reawakening and refocusing on the road. They had been driving all day and it was blatant that the blonde was becoming too tired to drive, though she was being stubborn about it and insisting otherwise. She would switch off and drive for a while, but she had never learnt how to drive. Her dads had always driven her everywhere and she didn't know the first thing about it.

She could feel her heart leap in her chest as hazel eyes fluttered closed for a moment and they nearly drove off the side of the road before she reopened them. She was starting to really fear for her and Quinn's safety.

"Quinn, you are falling asleep at the wheel."

"I'm fine, Rach." She didn't want to stop. She didn't want to give the other girl the opportunity to change her mind and go back home. Because, even if she had told her she wouldn't, if Rachel really wanted to go home, she would take her. They were so close to New York City and she was convinced that she could make it without falling asleep. "We are so close to New York."

"I am aware, but it is better to be safe then sorry." She paused and looked off in the distance, noticing a small Inn at one of the upcoming exits. "Look, there is an Inn at that exit. We can stop and get some rest and then we can finish our journey in the morning."

She bit down on her bottom lip and insisted, "Seriously, I'm fine."

"I understand that you want to get to New York tonight and I do as well, but I would rather not risk both of our lives in the process." She stated with a deadly serious look. She couldn't stand the thought of either of them dying on their adventure. It just wasn't worth it to her to make it sooner. "Besides, I too am getting sleepy and I feel uneasy falling asleep in moving vehicles."

Quinn shook her head and laughed a little at that. She knew that Rachel was only trying to convince her to stop and once again she found that she couldn't deny her, as she turned off the exit.

_'I just really hope she doesn't change her mind over night... Please God just let her still want to continue on to New York in the morning...'_

She parked the car in one of the vacant parking spaces and then the two of them got out of the vehicle and headed into the Inn. It was small, but there were a lot of cars parked outside. She assumed that a lot of people traveling to New York stayed there on the way. Suddenly, she felt something warm against her side and looked down to see that Rachel was holding onto her arm tightly. She blushed instantly at the contact. _'Control yourself Fabray... She's just holding your arm, friends do this all the time. Totally platonic friends...'_

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked with a raise of her perfect brow.

Rachel stared up at her with a shy smile. The light above their heads was flickering and she was scared. "This place is really creepy."

"And you are wanting me to protect you?" The thought made her heart race and she smiled.

"Well, you did such a wonderful job protecting me from Santana I didn't think that you would mind doing so again." She informed in a serious tone of voice. And she was right. Quinn didn't mind at all. Anything that allowed her to get closer to Rachel was fine by her.

The two women headed toward the front desk and they were greeted by a middle-aged man who looked like he was straight out of a serial-killer movie. Quinn definitely got creeper vibes from him and she was starting to think this wasn't such a great idea. _'You are just being paranoid and noticing these things because Rachel said it was creepy. He's just a normal guy. Stop overreacting.'_

"Do you have any rooms available this evening?" The blonde asked.

He looked between the two girls and smiled. "A single bed or a double?"

_'The answer is obvious Quinn, a double bed... Rachel doesn't want to share a bed with you, that's not normal between friends... Or is it...?' _She chewed on her lip and glanced down at the diva who was waiting for her to decide. She didn't look like she minded either way. _'But it would be wrong of you to choose a single bed knowing that you just want to maybe have the chance to snuggle with her... It would be wrong...'_

"We'll take a-" She was just about to say double when Rachel interrupted her.

"-Single."

She knew that Quinn was about to say double out of politeness and that was the exact opposite of what she wanted. One, she was terrified and she didn't want to sleep alone tonight. Two, she had a whole lot of pent up and confusing emotions toward Quinn and she wanted to be close to her again. _'I want to kiss her again and maybe-wait, no... I just want to be close to her...' _

The taller of the two blushed and coughed to clear her throat before restating, "We want a single."

Quinn had no idea why Rachel had said that. _'Does she want to snuggle with me just as bad as I do? Or maybe she wants to do more than snuggle...?' _Her heart was racing at the thought of doing more with her. She knew that it probably wasn't going to happen, but there was always a chance._  
><em>

"A single it is." The man grinned from ear to ear and there was something so perverted about the way he said the words.

_'God this guy is a creep...' _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong>

**AHH! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! :)) I am sorry that I couldn't update as quickly as usual because I wasn't feeling good this week, but here is another chapter to make up for it! I got all of your lovely reviews and they definitely helped encourage me to keep writing! What do you guys think will happen now? Should Quinn and Rachel just snuggle or do more? What about their parents? Will they let it be? What will happen at school with Finn and Brittany? What do you guys want to see happen!? I am really curious and want to include everything you guys want! :))**

**Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews and for reading my fic! So happy y'all are enjoying it!**

**As always leave me lots of lovin's and I promise to have the next chapter ASAP!**

**I love you all! **

**-Tracy Cook-**


	13. Fuck Me

**Dark Side**

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

**Chapter 13**

**Fuck Me**

"That guy was super creepy." Rachel said with a shudder, as she watched the blonde push the key card into the lock in order to open the door. There was something about him that had really made her feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah he was." Quinn agreed in a disgusted tone of voice.

Pushing the door open she could feel her heart racing as the reality of the situation was hitting her. Honestly, she couldn't think about the creepy guy at all, the only thing that she could think about was sharing a bed with Rachel Barbra Berry. She couldn't even begin to comprehend everything that had led up to the two of them sharing the hotel room. She was completely baffled and terrified. She didn't know what Rachel was wanting when she suggested that they take a room with a single bed.

_'Does this mean that she wants to blur the lines of our friendship...?' _

She didn't know.

All she knew was even the slight possibility of being intimate with the diva caused her body to ache and her stomach to fill with butterflies. Even if all they did was snuggle. Even if all that happened was Rachel placing her hand next to hers. She couldn't handle the thoughts running through her head.

Quinn tugged on Rachel's suitcase as she pulled it into the hotel room and set it next to the bed. Another realization abruptly hitting her. _'I didn't bring any clothes to change into... I couldn't go back home...' _She bit down on her cheeks and stared over at the petite girl who was taking a tour of the small hotel room. She didn't look all too impressed, but she was remaining positive. _'Hopefully she will share some clothes with me...'_

Clapping her hands, the starlet did a final spin on her heels and now she was facing the other woman again with an uncertain smile on her lips.

"It's pretty run down, huh?" Quinn muttered under her breath.

Rachel shook her head adamantly and her determined smile returned full-force. "No. It is perfect." She pointed at the television that was hanging on the wall in front of the bed and said, "Look, they have a television." She paused and pushed open the door to the bathroom. "Ooh, and they have a shower!"

_'Is she saying that she wants to shower together?' _Her mind tempted, filling with images of their soaking wet bodies pressing together as the water cascaded down over them. She could imagine it now, pressing Rachel against the wall of the shower with her back facing her as she thrust her fingers deep inside of her and she listened to her scream. _'Okay, WHOA! No! NO NO NO! She wasn't saying that at all! Sweet Jesus, I am going straight to hell with all of these impure thoughts... What is wrong with me? She is just happy to be clean that's all...'_

Quinn coughed to clear her throat, a blush painting her cheeks as she said, "Yeah."

"Which I think that I am going to utilize first, if you do not mind."

"I don't mind." She said with a smile. She had never seen someone look so excited to be able to take a shower. Rachel Berry was the cutest person on the planet and with each moment she was falling more and more in love with her.

"Alright." Rachel's voice heightened and she turned toward the bathroom. "I'll be out in a few."

Hazel eyes widened and she hastily attempted to stop the other girl from going into the bathroom. She still needed to ask her if she could borrow some clothes after all. "Uh, Rach?"

Rachel turned back around and gave the blonde a confused look, her brows knit together. Quinn looked anxious, like she was scared to ask her something. It concerned her. _ 'Is she having second thoughts?' _ "Yes, Quinn?"

"I didn't go home after everything that happened, so I didn't get the chance to pack any clothes." She paused and flashed her a sheepish smile. She felt awkward. "Do you think that I could borrow something to sleep in?"

_'She is so nervous because she needed to borrow some PJ's? Gosh, she is so cute!' _"Of course you can borrow some of my pajamas, Quinn. I always make sure to pack extra." Rachel nodded toward her pink suitcase. "I have a few pairs in there, feel free to choose whichever pajamas suit you." With that, she turned on her heels and headed into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

Quinn's ears perked up when she heard the water running in the bathroom and her skin instantly heated up as her mind filled with inappropriate images. She couldn't help but think about sneaking into the bathroom and joining the little diva, before having her way with her. _'Fuck... Seriously Quinn, you need to stop thinking these things... You two are just friends... Friends who have made out and nearly had sex, yes, but still...' _

She swallowed hard and focused her attention on the suitcase.

Moving toward it, she lifted it onto the bed and unzipped it. Rachel's scent surrounded her from all of her clothes and she couldn't help but enjoy it. It was intoxicating and unique. Just like Rachel Berry.

Quinn started to rummage through the clothes in search of a pair of pajamas when her fingers traced over an article of clothing that she hadn't even thought about accidentally running into. They grazed over a pair of cute little panties. They were more like boy shorts, and they were hot pink with little gold stars all over them. A blush covered her cheeks and ran down over her shoulders as she lifted the panties and ran her fingers over the soft cotton. She knew that this was wrong of her. It was perverted. She was like a thirteen year old boy right now.

But, the sight of her panties caused her clit to throb with need and her eyes to darken with desire. She could imagine seeing Rachel standing before her wearing nothing more then the panties and it caused her entire body to ache.

She ran her tongue over her bottom lip as she imagined kneeling between Rachel's toned thighs and pulling the panties down to reveal her heated center.

Quinn shuddered and quickly dropped the panties, pushing the thoughts form her mind. They were wrong of her. _'What if Rachel had walked out and saw you holding her panties like that? She would have thought you were a complete pervert... Because you are! Seriously... Gah stop thinking about these things and focus on the task at hand!'_

Finally, she found a pair of pajamas.

They were a pair of simple pink pajama pants and a white tank top.

She quickly started to strip down. The blonde would be completely mortified if in the middle of changing her clothes, Rachel walked out and saw her. _'Though maybe she would see me and she would-SERIOUSLY!? You are worse than Finn right now! Hell, you are worse than Puck!'_

Once dressed, Quinn took a seat on the edge of the bed and she just sat there and waited for the other girl to get out of the shower. She didn't know what else to do and she was lost in her thoughts. Her heart was racing in her chest and she felt like she was going to be sick. That was how nervous she was about the night ahead of them.

_'Will Rachel talk to me about things that happened? Will we just continue to ignore it all and run away? Will she try and snuggle?' _These were the thoughts running through her head. She was perplexed when Rachel suggested that they share a bed and she still didn't know what to make of it. She didn't want to jump to assumptions, but she was finding it difficult not to.

_'If Rachel kisses me again I will lose it... I will have no control...'_

Quinn chewed on her bottom lip as she stared directly at the bathroom door. She could hear the water running in the shower and her mind was once again drifting away to places it shouldn't. She was thinking about kissing Rachel and then suddenly she was thinking about doing a lot more inappropriate things to her. She was thinking about being in the shower with her, watching as water rushed down over her naturally tan skin and rolled down into her bellybutton before rolling down along her toned thighs.

Staring up at her as drops of water fell from her perky breasts and as she threw her head back, wet hair sticking to her skin as she screamed out in pleasure. Quinn's tongue deep between her folds running along her clit, tasting her.

_'I bet she tastes amazing...' _She could feel her arousal building between her thighs and she internally berated herself once more.

_'This is not what friends do when their friends are taking showers, Q.'_

She groaned out in annoyance and fell down on the bed, but then the shower stopped and she instantly sat back up. Her heart nearly leaping out of her chest as she stared at the door. She knew that she was going to look insane when Rachel walked out there and realized that she had just been sitting and watching the door, but she couldn't bring herself to move.

Quinn could hear stumbling around in the bathroom and then the door opened, steam escaping from the small room as Rachel walked out.

Her heart stopped when she witnessed the diva wearing only a very small white hotel towel around her body, another towel in her hair. Not that she could even begin to look at her hair when the beautiful woman was wearing so little. She could feel her body heat up and wetness form between her thighs as hazel eyes roamed over the expanse of newly exposed and dripping wet skin.

Naturally tan shoulders were showing, as was a large portion of her cleavage. Hazel eyes were dark with desire as she looked over long exposed legs watching as drops of water rolled down them. _'Down from... oh god... stop... She probably thinks you are so creepy...'_ She reminded, but when she returned to focus on Rachel's brown eyes she noticed a glint in them. She was doing this on purpose and she was enjoying every minute of it. _'Okay, you are overreacting... There is no way that she would do this on purpose, right?'_

Quinn watched as Rachel pulled the towel out of her hair and her dark wet hair fell down. It had to be the most attractive thing in the world as water fell from the wet strands and rolled down into her cleavage.

Or, she presumed that was where it went. She couldn't see everything.

_'Fuck me. I want to see everything...'_

Rachel turned around and seemed oblivious to the blonde's current state of arousal as she looked up at the television with a furrowed brow. She wasn't oblivious though, there was no way that she could be. "Why are you just sitting here?" She laughed a little at the awkwardness of the situation. Truthfully, she had expected to walk out and it to not be a big deal because there would be something to distract Quinn. But, it was just complete silence and her standing in a towel. "You could have turned the television on."

_'I wish that I had right about now... Then I could focus on something else aside from the way that your towel is rising up as you walk toward your suitcase, nearly showing off your entire ass... Jesus.' _

Quinn couldn't even respond as she stared.

It was impossible for Rachel to not notice that the blonde's eyes were fixated on her body. She felt herself start to blush as hazel eyes watched her closely. It was intimidating. This was the girl who had made fun of her body all through high school and now she was staring at her with such hunger. It was so odd. But, Rachel didn't exactly hate it.

Reaching into her suitcase she pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a tank top and turned back to face Quinn. Smirking when she quickly pulled her eyes away from her backside.

_'Looks like she saw something she liked.' _Her smirk widened and she said, "Why don't you put a movie on that we can watch until we fall asleep?"

Finally, Quinn snapped out of her trance and offered her a weak smile. She was finding it hard to breathe, let alone respond to the starlet. "Okay..." Her voice came out a whisper and she started to look around for the television remote.

"I'm going to go and get dressed. I will be right back."

_'Rachel Berry is going to be the death of me.'_

O

"Dude, I can't believe they were actually doin' it." Puck said as he lent against his locker with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at his best friend. He couldn't deny the way that he had enjoyed watching the video. It had been so hot. "I know that sucks for you and everything, but that's hot." He grinned.

"It's not hot." He said in an annoyed tone. He didn't understand how the other guy could find it hot. He had dated both of the girls in the past too. Lifting his hands he started to ramble. "I just-I don't understand why she did it, and she won't talk to me. I keep callin' and textin' her and she just won't answer, I don't get it. I just wanna know what I did wrong."

Finn shrugged his shoulders, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "There's gotta be a reason she cheated."

"She's probably just hella embarrassed and feeling really stupid about what she did." Puck said. "I mean, she does love ya man."

"Yeah..." If you would have told him a week ago that his girlfriend loved him, he would have never doubted it. He would have known that Rachel Berry loved him more than anything in the world. She would do anything and everything for him. In fact, sometimes he even thought she loved him too much. But now he didn't believe it anymore. If she loved him then she would be here trying to fix things and she wasn't. He didn't know where she was. "I just wish she'd answer my calls."

"Well, well, well." A voice sang and Finn glanced over at the Hockey players who were approaching the two of them. There were at least five of them. He had a bad feeling about this.

The Hockey player stared into brown eyes and smirked. "What do we got here?" He paused. "If it isn't the man who turns girls into dykes?"

"Don't call them that!" He didn't really understand why his first instinct was to defend Rachel and Quinn, but it was.

"Aw, defending your dyke girlfriends now?"

"Why don't you shut the hell up man!?" Finn shouted, pushing the man by the shoulders in an attempt to get him out of his face.

The Hockey player simply laughed at him and all of the other people on the team moved toward him and surrounded him. When a few cheerleaders walked by, he turned and shouted to them, "Better watch out girls! Once you fuck Hudson here you'll only crave pussy!"

The girls all gave Finn a disgusted look and he felt completely mortified. He couldn't believe that he had lost everything over night. He lost his girlfriend, he lost his status, and now he was losing the possibility of ever finding another girlfriend. "Dude! I told you to shut the hell up!" He pushed him again, this time with more force, causing the Hockey player to stumble over.

Another one of the teammates moved toward Finn and slammed him hard against the lockers, holding his shoulders in place while the others surrounded him.

"Get the fuck off of him!" Puck tried to defend his best friend, only to have himself held up against the lockers by two of the other hockey players.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong>

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful support on this fic! It really means the world to me! Your reviews are what keep me adding more chapters! This is another filler chapter, but the next chapter will have lots of greatness in it! Faberry sleepover with extra snuggling, and a Brittana encounter for the first time since everything!**

**Tell me what y'all thought of this chapter. Did you enjoy Quinn's thoughts about Rachel? ;) ****What more do y'all wanna see!?**

**Please leave me some lovin's and I promise to add the next chapter ASAP!**

**I love you all!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	14. What Are We Doing?

**Dark Side**

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

**Chapter 14**

**What Are We Doing?**

Her eyes were fixated on the television as she lay in the bed and watched the movie that she had decided to put on. It was called District 9 and she had heard a lot of good things about the movie. She had a feeling that Rachel would want to watch a musical, but she hadn't been able to find any that were showing at the time. _'This will just have to do...'_

Quinn attempted to delve into the plot of the movie, but she was having a difficult time doing so knowing that Rachel was in the bathroom getting dressed. She already felt like a total perv for all of the thoughts that she had earlier and she was trying to not let them invade her mind again. It was wrong of her. She had decided to just be the diva's friend and she was doing a very bad job of it. She supposed it was all of those years of suppressing her feelings and pretending like she was interested in men.

Those years had taken a toll on her.

She had slept with men before and she had never felt a connection with them, yet even standing close to Rachel Berry she felt her body heat up and her heart start to race. When she had finally tested her theory on her in the hallway, she herself had been testing a theory as well.

And her theory had been proven correct on both accounts. Rachel was definitely interested in her, and she was definitely interested in Rachel. Their make out session had ignited something inside of her that she had never felt before, and honestly she couldn't imagine living a life without that now. She thought about it constantly. Kissing her again, touching her, finishing what they started. To the point that she disgusted herself.

_'But, I just need to stop thinking these things... They are wrong, I want to be a good friend to Rachel... A good friend wouldn't have these thoughts constantly.'_

The door to the bathroom opened and the starlet walked out into the room. She was wearing a tight black tank top that clung to her wet skin, her hair was now brushed but still dripping wet, and Quinn could see a small sliver of skin between her top and her pajama pants. She swallowed hard and dragged her eyes away from the exposed skin, focusing them on large brown.

"Did you find a movie for us to watch?" She asked, her brows knit together in curiosity as she climbed onto the bed with the blonde.

"Yeah." She tried to speak. She was finding it difficult under the current circumstances. "It's called District 9."

"Ooh!" Rachel was excited as she scooted back in the bed so that she was closer to Quinn. "I heard this one was good." She paused and glanced over at the other woman with a serious look on her face. "Though I would much prefer to watch a musical, it will do."

_'I knew she would want to watch a musical... Gah, I wish I would have found one for her! She is so cute.' _She laughed and smiled brightly, "Next time we will watch a musical."

"I will hold you to that, Quinn Fabray." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

_'I'm just happy there will be a next time.' _Her heart skipped a beat as she thought about it. She was still amazed that any of this was happening.

Rachel reached over and turned off the lamp beside their bed so that the room was filled with darkness, aside from the light flickering off of the television screen. She then pulled the blankets over her body and lent her head back against the headboard next to Quinn. Her large eyes were shimmering with excitement and her full lips were twisted up into an eager smile as she stared at the television screen. Immediately getting into the plot of the movie and loving it.

Quinn wasn't so lucky.

She couldn't focus on whatever was happening on the screen. Not with the other girl's arm brushing against hers like it was. She was so distracting. The warmth of her body pressed against her own and the way that she made small excited noises and talked about the movie, was making it impossible for the blonde to watch any of it.

Rachel couldn't comprehend how this had happened. She was continuously going over the scenario in her head and she just couldn't understand how she ended up in bed with Quinn Fabray. After so many years of being tortured by her, endlessly ridiculed, she was now laying next to her and happily watching a movie. She couldn't even recall the last time she had been so happy. She never enjoyed watching movies with Finn and he had always used it as an opportunity to try and get in her pants.

This had always annoyed her.

Yet, the thought of Quinn using it as an opportunity to get into her pants only excited her. _'Oh god, let's not think about that right now...' _She felt her arousal growing at the mere thought of the cheerleader trying anything. It was so different and so confusing for her.

How did she go from being completely straight and dating the man of her dreams a week ago, to laying in bed with her worst enemy and praying that she would try to get into her pants? That sort of thing didn't happen. She had to be dreaming or something. She would go to sleep tonight and wake up back home like nothing ever happened.

That was more likely than reality.

_'How long has Quinn been interested in me...?' _She internally wondered.

Rachel let out a yelp when one of the aliens was killed and she lent her head against Quinn's shoulder, closing her eyes tightly. She had found sympathy for the creatures and she didn't want to watch them die. They didn't deserve to die. They were so cute and sweet. "Oh no! Don't hurt the baby! Don't hurt the baby!" She muttered loudly against the blonde's skin, heated breath rushing along her neck and causing her to shiver.

She smiled at the diva's reaction and she laughed a little despite the way that her body was reacting to the breath rushing against her skin. _'Sweet baby Jesus...' _

"Did they hurt the baby?" She practically whimpered, pouting. The thought broke her heart.

"No. They didn't hurt the baby."

Rachel let out a sigh of relief and she pulled away just enough to continue watching the movie, though she didn't take her head off of Quinn's shoulder and her fingers were delicately playing with the crook of her elbow.

_'Is she doing this on purpose?' _She thought to herself, chewing on her bottom lip and forcing her hazel eyes to the movie. She was trying not to show just how badly the touches were affecting her, but she was sure that she was showing it. Every time that the other woman ran her fingers along her skin it ignited a fire inside of her and caused her to shiver and nearly let out soft moans. She held them back to the best of her ability. Her stomach twisting and filling with butterflies as those fingers ran along the length of her arm, teasing the veins beneath her wrist.

Quinn chose to act like it was no big deal instead of pointing it out to her. Just in case Rachel was doing it by force of habit or accident, she didn't want to make a big deal out of it and cause her to stop.

The thing that she had noticed about Rachel was that she subconsciously had feelings for her. She could tell by the way that she reacted each time that Quinn kissed her. It was like she didn't want to admit it or she wasn't ready to admit it, but the feelings were there. If anyone understood that it was the blonde. She had been in denial of her feelings for longer than she could remember.

She didn't want to push her.

She wanted Rachel to figure it out on her own.

Rachel's phone started to buzz for the millionth time that day and it caused both women to jump a little, startled.

Quinn could feel the jealousy starting to fill her as her chest tightened and her stomach clenched painfully. She bit down on her bottom lip and looked toward the phone that was sitting on the table beside the bed. She wondered if the starlet would answer it. Knowing very well that it was Finn. She prayed that she would just ignore it and continue snuggling with her.

"Aren't you going to check that?"

"Not now." Rachel smiled and nuzzled closer to the blonde. "I'm comfy."

O

Santana wrung her hands together as she stared at Brittany's front door. She was hoping that the blonde would forgive her for the stupid mistakes that she had made and understand her reasoning. Because, she had already lost her cheer leading position and been kicked out of school, she couldn't handle the thought of losing her on top of it all.

She had to forgive her eventually, right?

Brittany opened the door and her blue eyes narrowed in frustration as she noticed that it was the Latina standing on the other side of the door. She was still extremely angry with her and she wasn't ready to forgive her for what she had done. She really didn't think she would ever forgive her. She wanted nothing to do with her. _'And I don't feel sorry for her one bit, no matter how sad she looks. She brought this on herself.'_

"Oh, sorry." She stated in a sarcastic and monotone voice. "I thought someone was here." With that she started to close the door in Santana's face, but the other woman put her hand in the door stopping her from closing it.

"Wait, Brits!" She called out desperately. "Please, just hear me out!"

Brittany opened the door wide and crossed her arms over her chest, pursing her lips and glaring at the other woman. It was going to take a miracle to convince her that she was worth forgiving after the stunt she pulled. "Let's hear it."

Santana had tears in brown eyes as she pleaded for her to understand. "Look, I am so sorry for what I did! I made a stupid mistake for all the wrong reasons! I just wanted to get back at Q for taking my spot on the squad away! I missed the popularity, and I hated her for what she did to me! I never meant to hurt you in the process!"

"Are you sorry about what you did, or are you sorry that it didn't work?" She was not amused. The apology didn't sound sincere at all. Santana wasn't sorry that she had made a stupid mistake, she was sorry that she got caught in her stupid mistake. If everything would have worked out perfectly then she would have been enjoying it right now. She was willing to sacrifice everyone that she cared about for popularity.

It was sick.

"Brits, please? I already learnt my lesson! I lost everything, I can't lose you too!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she genuinely looked upset. But, of course she was. Her plan had backfired.

"This isn't about you learning a lesson." Brittany informed.

"Then what's it about?"

"It's about what you did." She told her sadly. She hated to see Santana fall so hard, she hated to see the woman that she loved and cherished become someone she didn't even recognize anymore. "It's about how you betrayed me. Don't you get it, San?"

Brittany took a step toward Santana and blue eyes connected with brown as she stared deep into them. Her heart was breaking too. "Things can't just go back to the way they were before. I can't just go back to the way that I used to see you."

"But, why not?" Her voice cracked with emotion. "I've done so many shitty things in the past and you always forgave me for them."

"You've never done anything like this before." She took a step back and put her hand on the door, ready to close it and never look back at Santana again. She didn't want to have someone like this in her life. Not the girl that she had become. "No matter what you did, you always stayed true to me. I always saw something good in you even when no one else did. Now I only see bad." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she finished, "You hurt me, you hurt our best friend, and you hurt my boyfriend. I can't forgive you this time."

"Brit..."

"I gotta go. Lord Tubbington needs his supper."

With that she closed the door and left Santana outside regretting every decision she had made.

O

Darkness surrounded the two of them and they were both rolled over and laying with their backs to each other. Both of them wanted to be closer, but neither of them was brave enough to bridge the gap between the two of them. Still, it was all either of them could think about and it was making it difficult to sleep.

Rachel chewed on her bottom lip as she stared at the wall of the hotel room. She had thoughts rushing through her mind about the creepy hotel guy that had checked them in and what he might do to the two of them. She knew that it was silly, but she hadn't ever been out of Lima, Ohio and she was very paranoid of anything that could end her career or harm her. He just gave her really bad vibes.

_'I wish Quinn would scoot closer to me...' _She wanted her closer for a multitude of reasons. She just didn't want to admit them all to herself.

"Quinn." Her soft voice pierced the silence of the room and caused the blonde to jump beside her. She hadn't been sleeping and she had been trying her hardest to pretend that she was.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"I'm scared." Rachel whispered. She felt like they were being watched and it was really starting to get to her. If Quinn didn't comfort her right now she was close to getting up and heading back onto the road. She would risk dying. "That creepy guy really got to me and I don't know if I feel comfortable sleeping here any longer."

"I'm sure he's perfectly normal, Rach."

She chewed on her cheeks and furrowed her brow, now feeling stupid for her worries. "I know, I simply feel uneasy about it."

Rachel could feel the bed abruptly start to move and she could hear Quinn roll over onto her other side so that she was facing her. Her heart started to pound loudly in her ears as she tried to figure out what she was doing. Was she going to comfort her? _'Oh my gosh what is she doing...?' _She thought in shock when she felt an arm snake it's way around her waist and fingers gently caress her abdomen through her shirt. Quinn's fingers were hesitantly ghosting over her stomach, she didn't know if she should touch her more or if that would be crossing too many boundaries.

_'Hell, I'm probably already crossing too many boundaries... but she was scared. Friends cuddle when they are scared, right?'_

When the diva backed into her for more contact, it took away Quinn's breath as well as any hesitation that she had. She could feel the warmth of her body fit right against her and it amazed her how perfect they fit together. She was blushing brightly and her skin was on fire as she traced small circles around Rachel's stomach through her shirt. No longer afraid to cross boundaries.

"Better?" Quinn asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, much better..." Rachel reached up and she tangled their fingers together, dragging the blonde's perfect hand closer to her chest and snuggling even further into her body. She couldn't deny how amazing it felt to be so close to Quinn. She never wanted to let go of her again. _'Snuggling with Finn never felt like this... He was so big... Quinn fits perfectly against me... Her hands are so small and delicate...'_

"What are we doing, Quinn? This is crazy!" She stated after a few minutes of silence. She still couldn't quite wrap her head around the fact that they were on their way to New York City.

"Sorry." Quinn muttered attempting to pull her hand away, but Rachel gripped it tightly and held her in place causing her blush to intensify.

"I was talking about the road trip."

"Oh." She laughed uncomfortably. She had just assumed that the other woman had been talking about them snuggling. She was just waiting for her to wake up and realize that this was more than friendly and push her away. "Do you want to head back in the morning?" Quinn hated to ask the question because she was terrified of the answer, but she had to know.

"Is it bad if I say no?"

"No, that's not bad."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong>

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! :)) I tried to get a new chapter up ASAP for y'all! I hope that you guys enjoy it! Please do tell me what you think! Are you guys excited about what will happen in NYC next chapter? What do y'all wanna see them do in New York? What about the parents and Finn back home? Did you like what Brit said to San? What about Faberry snuggles!?**

**Haha thank you all so much for reading! As always leave me some lovin's and I promise to get the next chapter up ASAP! **

**Y'all have been wonderful!**

**I love you all so much!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	15. 21 Questions

**Dark Side**

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

**Chapter 15**

**21 Questions**

"If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you choose to live?" Rachel asked, her full lips twisting up into a bright smile as she stared over at the blonde who was driving.

The two of them had been playing 21 questions for the last hour or so and they had definitely exceeded the limitations of the game. But, neither of them were ready to stop at 21, they wanted to know more about each other. They wanted to know everything about each other. After so many years of missing out on each other's lives they had a lot of catching up to do.

Quinn tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed on it as she thought about the answer to the question. One of her biggest wishes in life was to travel the world, but honestly she had never thought much about living outside of Lima, Ohio. Her parents had their plans for her. She was to marry a young man, settle down in Lima, have his children, and allow him to support her. That thought was no longer appealing to her though. In fact, she didn't know if she had ever liked the idea at all.

She had just wanted to make her parents happy.

"Hmm." She muttered. "I suppose if I could live anywhere in the world I would probably want to live somewhere in Europe."

"Europe, really?" The diva didn't know why this surprised her.

"What's wrong with Europe?" Quinn laughed under her breath as she cast a look in Rachel's direction. It only lasted a second though, then her eyes were back on the road. She didn't understand why she was shocked. That had to be a pretty common answer to the question.

"There is nothing wrong with Europe, per say." She stated. "It is actually quite a romantic continent and I can see the appeal, I just have never wanted to live there myself." She shrugged her shoulders and refocused her eyes on the road, her heart starting to race as she thought about their destination. "You know where my heart resides though. I belong in New York City."

_'Maybe she was hoping that I would say New York City... But, why would she want me to live there... Would she want me to live there with her?' _The blonde wondered. Her heart picking up speed as she noticed how excited Rachel was getting about almost being to New York.

"You are so excited." Quinn pointed out, amused.

"I apologize if my excitement is bothering you, Quinn. I cannot help but be excited. I have always wanted to visit New York City."

"It's not bothering me." She admitted, her voice low and barely audible. "It's actually really cute."

Rachel felt her entire face heat up at the comment and she looked down at her lap, fidgeting with her hands and trying to push away the blush that she knew was painting her cheeks. She hated that the other woman had such an effect on her. All she had to do was call her cute and it caused her entire body to react. She wasn't used to Quinn Fabray of all people calling her things like cute. She was used to 'man-hands', 'treasure trail', and 'Rupaul.'

"Thank you." She breathed out softly. Not looking over at her.

Silence filled the car for a moment. When Rachel finally forced the blush from her cheeks and her heart to settle down she lifted her chin and spoke confidently. "It's your turn."

"Right." She smiled. _'Why did she blush so much when I said that...? She is the cutest girl in the world, gah! Control yourself Fabray.' _

Quinn pressed her lips tightly together as she attempted to think of a question. Her mind was filling with a whole lot of inappropriate questions that she really wanted to know the answers to, but she didn't dare ask. _'Like, did you want to do more than cuddle with me last night? Why did you just blush so much when I told you that you were cute? What color are your panties? Wait! No! Gah, there I go thinking like a teenage boy again! Fuck, concentrate! Just ask a generic question!'_

"If your life was turned into a movie, which actress would you want to play you in it?" She had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Naturally, if they were to make a film about my life, the only suitable actress to play the role of Rachel Berry would be me." Rachel stated pointedly. She did not believe that any one else would be capable of acting the part better. "Or, under the circumstance in which I were unable to partake in the film for some reason, I would accept none other than the Barbra Streisand."

Quinn laughed and shook her head. "I should have known that you would say yourself."

"You really should have." She nodded.

She laughed harder when she heard the seriousness and conviction behind Rachel's words. She sounded almost offended by the fact that she would have thought anyone else was worthy of playing the role. After a few minutes both of them were caught up in contagious laughter. Neither capable of stopping.

Once they finally settled down, Rachel smiled and said, "My turn!" She already had a question in mind. "If you could have dinner with three fictional characters, who would they be?"

Quinn thought about it for a moment and then she decided upon what she thought would be the most interesting and comical dinner of her life. "Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, and Han Solo."

Brown eyes opened wide in shock. She had not known that the other woman liked Star Wars. For some reason she had never expected her to like such things. It was probably because she was a cheerleader and that was not a common interest of most cheerleaders she knew. "You like Star Wars?"

A blush tainted her pale cheeks and she shrugged. "Yeah."

Rachel cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow. She was starting to realize that she didn't know very much about the young woman at all. She had a feeling that not many people did. Not the real Quinn Fabray at least. Her entire life was a facade and she was finally allowing her into her walls. "I would have never expected you to like those films, to be honest."

"Yeah, not many people really know that side of me." Her voice was nearly a whisper.

She felt embarrassed showing the starlet this side of her, she was scared that she would judge her. But, she knew that Rachel wasn't one to judge, and she wanted her to know the real her. She didn't want to have to hide her identity any longer. All through high school she had always gone along with whatever Santana and Brittany wanted to do, or whatever her boyfriends had liked, because all she had ever wanted was to be accepted. But she was quickly beginning to understand that it wasn't worth it if she wasn't accepted for who she really was.

"Actually." Quinn stated. "No one knows that about me except for you."

These words made Rachel feel special. She felt important to Quinn. It meant everything to her that she had been willing to share something so personal with her, even if it seemed like it was not a big deal. It was to her. "I've actually never seen Star Wars before."

"What?" She couldn't believe it. She had been pretty sure that everyone had at least watched the franchise, whether they liked the movies or hated them, they had at least seen them.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and spoke in a matter of fact tone, "My dads informed me at a young age that there were no musical numbers in the movies, so they never really peaked my interest."

The blonde laughed and watched as the diva's naturally tan cheeks were painted red. She wondered momentarily if Rachel ever watched movies that were not musicals. She had to right? _'If she hasn't then she is definitely going to start. If she is spending time with me then we will not only be watching musicals.' _"We should have a Star Wars marathon sometime."

"I'd like that."

There it was again. They were making plans for the future. They were talking about spending time together after this adventure and it caused both of their hearts to race. Neither of them really understood what they were feeling. They did not understand what this relationship was or where it was going, all that they knew was that they didn't want it to stop.

"My turn." Quinn announced, already trying to think of something to ask the beautiful woman sitting beside her. Finally, she decided upon a question, "What is your favorite childhood memory?"

"Hmm, that's a good one." Rachel verbally congratulated her on her choice of question. Now thinking back through all of her childhood memories. She had a lot of good memories growing up, but one was standing out in her mind in particular. "Ah! I got one!"

She turned to face the blonde as she spoke. Her eyes shimmering with happiness as she did so, "When I was four years old, I was absolutely obsessed with the movie The Lion King. I had hundreds of stuffed lions and I watched it practically every single night!" Her words were rushed and it was apparent that she was eager to tell her story. "So one night, my dads decided to decorate the entire living room like a scene straight out of the movie and then they proceeded to act out my favorite scene!"

Quinn laughed. "Really?"

It sounded really strange to her. She could tell that Rachel's parent's loved her a lot if they were willing to go to such lengths to make their daughter happy. Sometimes she wished her parents would do the same.

"Yes!" She insisted, laughing as well. "They even had costumes and everything!" She paused and then spoke in a more serious tone of voice. "After that night, acting out the movies that we loved became a Berry family tradition."

"Soon you will be acting out the movie Star Wars." Quinn informed her.

"I highly doubt that will be the case, Quinn." The movies had never appealed much to Rachel from what she had heard. But, she would give them a chance for the other woman's sake.

"I don't know." She stretched the words playfully. Perhaps even suggestively. "I think that you would make a wonderful Princess Leia. I can see it now. You would look great wearing that metal bikini." Her tone was a little more flirtatious then she had meant for it to be. She couldn't really help it as her mind filled with images of Rachel Berry chained up and wearing a metal bikini. Now she truly was the epitome of a teenage boy. Hell, she was worse. She was a teenage boy who was also a nerd.

Rachel felt her face heat up again and her body react to the words. She could feel a sudden ache between her thighs and butterflies filling her stomach. There was something about how deep and raspy and suggestive Quinn's voice had been. _'She really sounds like she wants to see me dressed in a bikini... Oh god, her voice...'_

"That will most definitely not be happening." She insisted, but her voice was shaky.

"That's a shame." There was no way that she was backing down now. She had already blatantly suggested that she wanted to see Rachel clad in very little clothing, why take it back now? Still, deep down she was nowhere near as brave as she sounded. Her heart was hammering loudly in her ears and she could barely breathe. She just wanted the beautiful brunette to start speaking again so she knew that she hadn't pushed too many boundaries.

"Alright!" Rachel coughed, changing the subject back to the game. "It is my turn now."

_'Thank you sweet baby Jesus! She is just continuing on with the game! Pull yourself together Quinn! Stop being a total pervert!'_

"What is the feature that you like most about yourself?" Rachel wondered. She could think of many things that she liked about the blonde, but she wanted to know her favorite.

"Physical feature?" She wondered.

"Sure."

Quinn chewed on her bottom lip, she could feel eyes watching her, waiting to hear her answer. She knew that it was going to sound generic and like a cop out, but her eyes truly were her favorite feature. "Probably my eyes."

"You do have very pretty eyes." Rachel noted absentmindedly. When Quinn snapped her head around to look at her, her eyes wide, she instantly realized what she had just said. She hadn't meant to be so blatantly obvious about her attraction toward the blonde, but it wasn't really a secret. Numerous times she had admitted that Quinn was very pretty. In fact, she had admitted that she was the prettiest girl she ever met.

_'Did she just say that I have pretty eyes? She said it so easily, like she didn't even think about it. Oh god! Why does she have to do these things to me! Look back at the road, you are going to crash and kill us both!'_

She pulled her eyes away from the petite diva and focused back on the road, praying that the other woman would say something to cut the awkward silence.

"But, if I had to choose, I would have said your smile." Rachel admitted, her blush intensifying and rushing down along her shoulders. She knew that she should have just dropped the subject, but she wanted her to know just how much she loved her smile. It was so beautiful and she wished that Quinn got the opportunity to smile more often. High school had not been easy for her. _'She's been smiling more on this trip though... I like it.'_

Quinn's smile widened, spreading clear across her face. She couldn't help but smile. _'Rachel likes my smile...? She thinks I have pretty eyes? Gah! The things that this woman does to me, I swear! Why is she saying these things!? What does she want from me? Are these friendly words or more...? FUCK!'_

"Thank you." It was all that she could think to say in response to the compliments. She chewed on her cheek trying to find the courage that she needed in order to say what she wanted. Finally, she forced the words to pass through her lips. "You have a lovely smile as well."

_'Trust me, I spend FAR too much time staring at your lips...'_

The starlet blushed and tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear as she chewed on her full bottom lip and glanced over at the blonde. "Thank you, Quinn."

Silence filled the car. It was awkward. It was tense. Neither of them knew what to say.

"What is something about yourself that I don't know?" Quinn broke the silence with her question. It was her turn after all.

"Anything?" Rachel wondered, her brows knitting together.

"Yeah, anything." She smiled.

She didn't really know what to tell Quinn. There were too many options. She had asked her to pretty much tell her anything about herself. Eventually, she decided upon a very important moment in her life. Smiling brightly she said, "When I was younger, my very first vocal coach used to congratulate me for my accomplishments by giving me a gold star sticker. When I asked her why she gave them to me, she told me that she wanted me to always remember that I am a star in her eyes." She laughed a little, it sounded sort of silly but it was very meaningful to her. "That is when gold stars became so important to me."

"That is so sweet!" Quinn's smile stretched across her face. She could imagine a little Rachel Berry staring up at her vocal coach with a proud smile on her face as she received a gold star sticker.

She had always admired her ambition. Even if she had teased her for it. Especially because she had teased her for it.

"Yeah."

When silence filled the car again, Quinn muttered, "It's your turn, Rach."

Rachel knew that it was her turn. She already had a question on her mind. It was tormenting her and teasing her and begging for her to ask the other woman. The question was extremely inappropriate, but she really wanted to know the answer to it.

_'Come on Rachel. You have never let anything stop you from what you wanted before. Just ask the question! Odds are that it won't be you that she chooses anyway, she will probably say Noah.' _This caused her stomach to tangle in knots and jealousy to rush through her veins. She hated thinking about Noah and Quinn being intimate together. It was a well-known fact that it had happened, but she still didn't like to think about it.

The diva licked over her dry lips and willed herself to ask the question that had been on her mind since she suggested they play the game in the first place. "Who was the best kiss that you have ever had with?"

She had spoken so quietly that she would have doubted Quinn even heard her question if the blonde hadn't jerked on the wheel and nearly drove them off the side of the road.

To say that she was surprised to hear Rachel's question would have been the understatement of the year. She was more than surprised. She couldn't actually believe that she had heard her correctly. _'Why the HELL would she ask me something like that!?' _She thought to herself as she steadied her hands on the steering wheel and tried to remember how to breathe. _'She has to know the answer, doesn't she? Or maybe she doesn't know and she wants to know for some reason. Maybe she wants me to tell her that it is her? Maybe she wants me to enjoy kissing her...? Or maybe she wants me to say Puck so that she will know I only want to be her friend! GAH! What does this even mean? Is she flirting with me?'_

"You do not have to answer if you do not wish to do so." Rachel interrupted her thoughts. The blush covering her pale shoulders was answer enough for her. She knew that it was her. If it was Noah then she would have easily answered the question. _'It's me...' _Her heart jumped in her chest.

"No." Quinn said with an uncertain smile. "It's fine. I'm just-I'm not sure you want to know the answer."

_'Oh god! Does that mean it's Noah that she liked kissing!? Is she scared to tell me because she doesn't want to hurt my feelings and let me know that I am a terrible kisser!? I mean it makes total sense. He has far more experience than I do. I am probably horrible!' _She thought irrationally to herself.

"I do." Rachel breathed out.

Quinn tightened her grip on the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white and her heart practically pounding out of her chest. She felt sick to her stomach, but also excited for what this could mean for the two of them. "The best kiss I have ever had was with..." Her voice trailed off and she swallowed hard. _'Am I really going to tell her? I could always lie and say it was Puck...'_

"Quinn?"

"The best kiss that I have ever had was with you Rachel."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong>

**Thank you all so very much for reading and leaving me reviews! They mean the world to me and I am so happy that y'all are still enjoying the story! The next chapter will finally have the girls in NYC, Broadway, romantic walks, and perhaps some making out too! ;) Thank you guys so much for reading and as always if y'all leave me some lovin's I promise to get the next chapter out ASAP! **

**I love you all so much!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	16. It's You, Quinn

**Dark Side**

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

**Chapter 16**

**It's You, Quinn**

Rachel skipped along the streets of New York City. She looked like a child in a candy shop. Her brown eyes were wide and shimmering with excitement as she looked up at the towering buildings, and her smile stretched from one ear to the other. Her heart was hammering away loudly in her chest and she was shaking as she twisted around in a circle and exclaimed, "I finally made it!"

She had waited all her life to walk the streets of the city she loved. To see the city where all of her idols had found their fame, where they had walked, where they had performed. It was truly a dream come true and she was beyond ecstatic.

Quinn's eyes were fixated on the petite diva as she spun around a few more times. Her lips were quirked up into a loving smile as she watched the other woman. She couldn't help but fall even more in love with her. She was absolutely adorable as she skipped along the sidewalk and sang about her love for the city, and it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Rachel Barbra Berry belonged in New York City. No one could ever convince her otherwise.

It had always been what she had wanted for Rachel. That was what Rachel could never comprehend. When she got mad at her that day at the piano and she told her that she was so frustrating, it was not because she was angry with her or because she wanted Finn, it was because she believed that the beautiful woman deserved so much better than Lima, Ohio and Finn Hudson. She deserved the bright lights of New York City, she deserved Broadway and stardom, she deserved to have everything she ever wanted.

When she had suggested that she would end up marrying Finn and staying in Lima, Ohio it had not been what she wanted. It had been what her parents had wanted for her and what she was settling for. The life she had thought she deserved.

But, Rachel Berry always deserved more than that. And she was starting to see that she too deserved more.

Quinn chewed on her bottom lip as she watched Rachel closely and started to think back to what had happened in the car on the way to New York. She had been thinking about it since it happened and she couldn't seem to stop. She wanted to understand what Rachel's question had meant. What she had intended by it. Had she wanted her to say her, or was she hoping that she would say Puck? It was driving her insane.

_**'She felt like she was going to be sick as she admitted, "The best kiss that I ever had was with you, Rachel."**_

_**Quinn glanced over at the starlet and she watched as a blush covered her cheeks. Her smile was suddenly consuming her face and she looked happy to hear the news. She looked like she was waiting for the blonde to reciprocate the question. She looked like she wanted her to ask who her favorite kiss was with, and Quinn really wanted to ask her.**_

_**She wanted to know if her favorite kiss was the kisses that they had shared. She needed to know, but she didn't feel like she had the courage to ask the question.**_

_**"It's your turn, Quinn." Rachel insisted. Her voice was soft and a little suggestive.**_

**_Now was her chance. She could ask the question that she desperately wanted to know the answer to. She could ask if the other woman liked kissing her more than she liked kissing Finn or Puck, or any other guy for that matter. All that she had to do was force the words through her lips and it could change everything for the better. Maybe they could even be together._**

**_But, the chance that it could change everything for the worst stopped her, and she asked instead, "What was your favorite Halloween costume?"_**

Quinn internally berated herself for what she had done for the millionth time since it happened. _'What was your favorite Halloween costume? Seriously!? I can't believe I asked her that, how stupid can I be! She wanted me to ask her who her favorite kisser was! She could have said that it was me, and I blew it!'_

Rachel turned on her heels and headed back toward Quinn. Her initial excitement was starting to simmer down and now she wanted to search and explore. But, when she looked at the blonde's face she could tell that something was on her mind. Something had been bothering her for a while now, and she had a feeling that she knew exactly what it was.

"I can't believe that we are actually here, Quinn!" She exclaimed, her eyes shimmering with enthusiasm.

She laughed a little at the other girl's excitement. Seeing her this way just made her feel happy. She couldn't remember the last time that she felt this happy. "Well, we are here." She smiled. "What do you want to do first?"

Her eyes widened at the question and she was suddenly overwhelmed with possibilities. She had so many things that she wanted to do while she was in New York City, she didn't even know where to begin. "Asking me what I would like to do first, is like asking me which Barbra Streisand song is my favorite in Funny Girl, Quinn. How am I supposed to choose?"

Rachel's tone was so serious that she found it difficult not to laugh some more. "You must have a favorite."

"Every single one is my favorite." She informed her. "I love each and every performance of hers for very different reasons. Just like I want to do and see everything that New York City has to offer. It is impossible for me to choose what I want to do first."

"I see." Quinn stretched the words playfully.

"Perhaps you should be the one to choose what we do first."

She nodded her head and started to think about it, she wanted to choose something that Rachel would enjoy. Her thoughts were interrupted though as she heard a familiar ringtone and her eyes shot down to Rachel's purse. Her phone was ringing again and she knew exactly who it was. Finn had been calling non-stop since they left Lima and she was almost one-hundred percent certain it was him again.

"It's probably Finn again." Quinn's stomach twisted jealously as she said the words. She hated that he continued to call her. Every time he did it reminded her that she and Rachel were not together. They were only friends. And there was a possibility that once they returned home, Finn would be there waiting for her, and she would go back to him.

_'They might have never broken up, actually... I don't even know... It feels like they have.'_

Rachel opened her purse and pulled out the phone, reading the name on the screen. It said _'Finn Hudson.'_

Biting down on her bottom lip she said, "Yeah. It is." Her guilt was returning full force now. She hated herself for what she had done to him and she hated that it was visibly hurting Quinn now.

"You should answer it." The blonde insisted with a small encouraging smile.

Brown eyes widened. She had not expected the other woman to suggest she answer the call. She didn't think she was ready to hear his voice again, to hear the hateful words he would undoubtedly toss her way. She knew that she deserved them. She had cheated on him, she had broken his heart, and his reputation was destroyed just as theirs had been. She just didn't know if she was ready to face her reality.

"I don't know if I am ready." Rachel admitted.

"I know." She fully understood where she was coming from. "I don't think I'm ready yet either, but he is probably just worried about us, Rachel."

The petite diva continued to chew on her lip and stare down at the phone, brows knit together, as she thought back to what had happened at the school. She remembered the way that he had gotten so worried about Quinn's safety after Rachel had told him that she didn't know what she was capable of doing. He had looked so scared. Now the two of them had fled from Lima without talking to him first or telling him where they were going and it was true, he probably was just worried about them. She knew that he cared about their safety.

Finally, she forced herself to push the send button and answer the call, lifting the phone to her ear.

"Rachel?" Finn's frantic voice asked on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah." She spoke nervously into the phone, turning away from Quinn and trying to save the blonde from having to hear their conversation. She felt really awkward talking to Finn right in front of her. She felt like she was cheating. _'Quinn and I are not dating yet... Yet? Oh goodness, focus on the conversation.'_

"Thank god!" He breathed out. "I've been tryin' ta contact you for days, Rach! I went over to your house and your dads said you and Quinn left and they didn't know when you were comin' back! I was so worried about you guys! I thought you guys might have been running away forever or somethin'."

Rachel smiled softly as she heard the worry in his tone. He didn't appear to be angry with her, he just wanted to make sure that they were safe. "Quinn and I are in New York City currently." She explained. "We will be back in Lima shortly, we just needed a little break from..." Her voice trailed off as she tried to think of the right words, "The insanity back home."

"Look." He said. "I know I kinda blew up on you when I found out 'bout everything, but I really hope I'm not the reason that you guys ran away." Finn sounded like he blamed himself for them leaving and like he missed them being around. "I just-I was so mad about everything, I guess-I guess I still kinda am, but it's mostly 'cause I just don't understand what happened, but I still care about you both and I want you guys to come back."

"It's not your fault that we ran away, Finn, I promise you that." She told him. The last thing that she wanted was him blaming himself for things. This had been her choice. "We just needed a break, both of us, because we knew that things were going to be pretty bad when we went back to school."

"Yeah." Finn sounded relieved. "Things are already pretty bad here. But, you don't gotta worry about anything, if you guys come back I will watch your backs."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you for that, Finn. I promise we will be back home soon and I will explain everything that happened to you." Her chest tightened and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach as she mentioned explaining things to him. She was terrified to do so, but she knew she was going to have to eventually. She could not avoid it forever. "But, I have to get going."

"Okay. I'll call ya later."

"Okay." She hoped that Quinn would not be upset with her if she continued being friends with Finn. She no longer wanted to be in a relationship with him, but he would always hold a special place in her heart.

"Bye. I love you."

Quinn's stomach flipped when she heard him say this.

"Tell Quinn I love her too."

The blonde relaxed when he said those words and she couldn't help but smile. She was starting to see that he really did just care about them both and their happiness. If Rachel and her decided to be together he probably would hate it, but he would support their happiness. "I heard you." She spoke loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh, hey Quinn!" He said. "Okay, talk to you guys later!" With that he hung up the phone and Rachel hung up hers as well, placing it back into her purse and turning to look at the other woman.

Quinn took a step toward Rachel and attempted to gauge her feelings. She could tell that she was feeling guilty about hurting him and that she was having a lot of regrets. "He seems to be taking everything better than expected." She pointed out slowly.

"Yeah." She had tears in her eyes and she looked like she was about to cry, but she forced them back. She didn't want this trip to become one that was filled with sorrows and regrets. Her relationship with Finn was not working out. That was evident the moment that she walked into celibacy club with the question about not feeling passion during sex. They were not right romantically. But, she never meant to cheat on him or hurt him in such a way. "I have a feeling that he is not taking things as well as he is letting on."

"Well, while you were on the phone, I figured out what the two of us should do first." She offered her a genuine smile in hopes to earn one in return. "Hopefully it will lift your spirits."

"And what is that?" Rachel could already feel her smile creeping back onto her face.

"We are going to go and see a Broadway musical!" Quinn spoke excitedly. She knew that if there was anything that would cheer the starlet up, it would be Broadway. That was the key to her heart.

"I think that is the perfect thing to lift my spirits!" Her smile and excitement returned to her face, her heart racing again as she thought about going and seeing a musical. It was something she had always wanted to do and she was finally getting the chance. She would have never expected it to be with the woman standing before her, but honestly, she couldn't have been happier that her first time was going to be with Quinn Fabray.

"Alright, well come on." She said, reaching out and taking the shorter girl by the hand and starting to lead the way down the street. She tried her best to ignore the way that her simple touch ignited her skin and caused her body to react. Her legs were wobbly, and all that she was doing was holding Rachel's hand. It was embarrassing how much a simple touch from her affected her.

Brown eyes snapped to their connected hands and a blush covered tan cheeks as she allowed the blonde to drag her down the street, her skin tingling where Quinn's hand was touching hers.

She never felt this way when she held Finn's hand.

She never felt this way with anyone. No one but Quinn Fabray affected her this way.

O

Rachel and Quinn had just had the best time of their lives watching the Broadway production of The Lion King at the Minskoff Theater.

Originally the blonde had thought to choose a musical that she knew was one of the diva's favorites. She had actually struggled with the idea for the few minutes that she and Finn were talking on the phone, because she wanted to make the night special. She wanted her to know that she cared about the things that she loved and that she listened to her when she spoke.

So, instead, when she saw on her phone that this production was playing that evening, she knew that it would be the perfect choice.

And it had been. She had watched Rachel's reactions throughout the musical and she had been smiling and laughing through the happy parts, crying through the sad parts, and singing along quietly to each and every song. She had turned to look at Quinn on multiple occasions and told her that this was the best night of her life and that she was having a wonderful time. She knew that she had made the right decision.

_'Besides, if she wants to see another musical then I know we will. She will probably drag me to ten before the week is through.'_

"That was absolutely wonderful, Quinn!" She exclaimed, completely mesmerized by the show that she had just watched. It had been so beautiful, the stage and costumes had been perfect, the acting had been spot on, and the singing had been amazing. She was still shaking as they walked out of the building and started heading back toward the car, arm in arm.

Rachel's head was resting on her shoulder and she could feel her breath rush against her neck as she spoke, causing her to shiver. She was so happy to hear that the woman she cared deeply for had enjoyed their evening together.

"I am glad that you enjoyed it as much as I did." Quinn smiled and glanced down at her, causing Rachel to stare up at her in response. Getting lost in her eyes for a moment, she added, "I am sorry that we didn't go and see one of your favorite musicals."

"This was better." She insisted. "More sentimental to me."

She knew exactly why the other woman had chosen to watch that musical and she found her reasoning to be so sweet. It was nice to finally have someone in her life aside from her dads who took the time to really get to know her and understand the things that she loved. When she was dating Finn she had never felt like he listened to her. He often zoned out or had other things on his mind, like trying to get in her pants. He didn't care about her interests. But, Quinn had listened and took her favorite childhood memory and used it when deciding what they would do together.

"Besides." Rachel stretched the word, a smirk forming on her full lips as she stared up into hazel eyes. "I fully intend to drag you to at least one more Broadway production before we head back home."

Quinn laughed at this. "I figured as much."

Both girls returned their attention to the sidewalk ahead of them, walking in silence. Their car was still quite a ways away, because they had parked it and walked the entire day. Rachel had insisted that the only way to explore the city was on foot. In the end it had been the best way to explore and Quinn had enjoyed every moment spent with the beautiful woman. It had been the best day of her life. Literally.

She could not remember another time that she was so happy.

_'Probably when I was kissing her... gah... I wish I would have asked her if she liked kissing me most!'_

"Quinn..." Rachel whispered, breaking the silence and causing the blonde to jump. It had startled her and the breath rushing against her skin had caused her body to react.

"Yeah...?" Her voice cracked nervously.

"You seem to have been lost in your thoughts all day." She pointed out to her, pulling back a little and staring up at her, her brows knit together in confusion. "What has been on your mind?"

"It's nothing, Rachel." Quinn dismissed. She did not want to talk about what had been invading her mind all day. She had her chance to ask her about the kiss and she had missed it, bringing it up now would just make her look crazy. She knew that she was blushing and she could feel Rachel's prying eyes on her, she wasn't going to let it go like she wanted. Rachel Berry was not one to let things go when she wanted to know them.

"It is most definitely something." She insisted, coming to a stop and forcing the other woman to stop walking as well. "And I have a feeling that I know exactly what it is."

Quinn chewed nervously on her cheeks and turned to face the diva, taking a step toward her and looking around at all of the people passing them by. She didn't want to talk about her feelings for Rachel in front of everyone. She didn't want to talk about them at all. "We shouldn't talk about this here."

Taking a step toward her, Rachel reached out and interlaced their fingers delicately, giving her hand a small and loving squeeze. She wanted to reassure her that the feelings she was having were not bad. They were not wrong. She was having the same feelings and no matter how confused she was, they were there. "You are thinking about the question that I asked you in the car. The one about the best person that you have ever kissed. The one in which you said me." She whispered the word 'me' shyly, and blushed.

The way that Quinn looked away from her and blushed told her that she was correct in her assumption.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel." She sounded ashamed by her feelings and this broke Rachel's heart. "I know we are supposed to only be friends and I should have never told you that you were the one that I loved kissing the most, I just-"

"-You are wondering who the best person I ever kissed was." She stated, completely ignoring everything that Quinn was saying to her. She didn't want her to doubt her affections, she didn't want her to take back her answer. In fact she would have been very upset if she had said her best kiss had been Noah. "I could tell that you wanted to ask me."

She paused just long enough to make the taller of the two start to squirm again.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't-"

"-I wanted you to ask me." She interrupted again. Rachel had no idea where her sudden braveness was coming from, all that she knew was that she wanted Quinn to act normal again and she wanted to clear her worried mind. She had been thinking about it all day and she wanted her to know the truth. She wanted her to know the answer to the question.

This time she was completely silent as she waited for Rachel to finish what she was saying. She didn't really know how to respond to her admitting she wanted her to ask the question during the game. Running her tongue along her bottom lip, she watched as brown eyes darted down to stare at them, and her clit throbbed at the sight. Rachel looked completely aroused and she was looking at her lips like she wanted to devour them. _'Fuck, why is she looking at me like that?' _She wondered, her heart racing wildly in her chest.

Rachel stared back up into hazel eyes and tried to control her urges to just kiss the other woman. "I understand why you were so scared to ask though. You didn't want to hear me say Finn." She watched Quinn visibly cringe at the word.

_'Oh god, please PLEASE please don't let her say Finn? Would she really do that to me, after everything?'_

"But, I wouldn't have said Finn." Rachel squeezed her hand again and smiled when her blush intensified. "Because, the truth is, I have never felt anything nearly as exhilarating or as passionate as I did when you kissed me. He never made my heart race the way that kissing you did. He never made me crave him, he never made my body ache for him the way that I wished he would have, the way that I ache for you. So, even though I do not fully understand my feelings for you, and even though I am not certain what I want out of our relationship at this point, the answer would have been you, Quinn."

Quinn was so shocked by the words that fell from Rachel's lips that she didn't think before acting, she just did what she wanted to do. What she had wanted to do again and again since the day that they had kissed in that classroom.

Pulling the diva closer by the hand, she reached up and tangled her free hand in long dark hair and pulled her body as close as possible as she captured her lips with her own in a passionate kiss. Rachel moaned out into her lips as they came into contact with her own and she was immediately overwhelmed with feelings all over again. Her entire body was on fire and aching for more as soft lips moved against her own and fingers tangled in her hair. This was the first kiss that they shared where she did not have to feel guilty about Finn.

She felt like she was finally free to do as she wished, and what she wanted to do was kiss Quinn senseless.

Quinn pushed Rachel a little too roughly against the brick wall of the building beside the two of them, using her gasp to her advantage and thrusting her tongue into her mouth, starting a battle with hers. She couldn't hold back any longer. She had been holding back for years, she had been running from her feelings, and now they were all coming out. She physically could not stop if she wanted. The only thing that would stop her would be Rachel, and she didn't seem to be complaining as she moaned loudly and moved her tongue against hers.

Rachel dug her nails into the blonde's hips and pulled her body even closer to her, this time pulling out of the kiss enough to bite down hard on Quinn's bottom lip. She felt no guilt in doing so and she treasured the moan that escaped her lips and the shudder that shook through her body as she did so. She loved knowing she had such an affect on the beautiful woman.

Within seconds her tongue was back to exploring Quinn's mouth, savoring her sweet taste and the way that her tongue felt dancing with hers. She moaned out when Quinn moved her hand down her back toward her ass and squeezed it.

"Fuck." She gasped. Rachel rarely cursed and this caused Quinn's wetness to intensify between her thighs as her hazel eyes caught brown, dark and full of desire and need.

"Gladly." She whispered, voice raspy and dripping with desire.

The diva's full lips parted in shock at how straightforward the other woman was being. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she stared up at her. Her lips swollen and coated in saliva and her body shaking with need. She wanted more, but they were in public and they were in New York City where everyone was still awake and walking around.

Quinn noticed the hesitation in Rachel's eyes and she was just about to apologize when she breathed out, "Quinn we shouldn't do this here."

"What are you saying?" Her voice cracked excitedly. She was not turning her down.

"I'm saying we should get back to our hotel before things go any further, so that all of these creepers are not staring at us."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong>

**Ahhh! Yay! Finally finished this chapter and I REALLY hope that y'all enjoy it! :)) How did you guys like the phone call, oh and you know the make out session! ;p Haha I hope that y'all liked it and I hope that y'all are excited for the next chapter! Do you guys think that they should stop and wait, or should they just give in to the passions!? What else would y'all like to see!?**

**Please do leave me some lovin's and I promise to update ASAP! **

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews and reading this fic!  
><strong>

**I love you all!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	17. Let's Go All The Way Tonight

**Dark Side**

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

**Chapter 17**

**Let's Go All The Way Tonight**

Fingers fumbled inside of her purse as she searched for the key card to their hotel room. She was finding it difficult to concentrate on what she was looking for, due to the heated breaths against her neck and the fingernails digging into the bones of her hips. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears as she nearly dropped the purse she was holding when she felt soft lips press a gentle kiss to her neck right below her ear.

"Hurry up, Rach." Quinn's voice was deeper and huskier than usual, dripping with lust and desire as she tugged her earlobe between her teeth and sucked on it. She needed Rachel to find that key and open the door or she was going to throw caution to the wind and press the petite woman against the brick wall of the hotel and take her then and there. She couldn't wait any longer.

"I'm trying." The diva told her, a shudder rattling her body as she felt the blonde suck on her earlobe.

The feeling of her lips against her skin set her body on fire and she had never craved someone so badly in her life. When Finn had attempted similar things he had always fumbled and had wound up slobbering all over her ear and face and it had disgusted her. Quinn was far from disgusting her. She could feel her clit throb and her body ache just hearing the lust in her deep voice as she rushed her, feeling the heat of her breath against the skin of her neck, feeling her tongue delicately swirl around her earlobe.

Rachel Berry had never craved someone more in her entire lifetime. She needed Quinn like she needed air. She needed to feel every inch of her perfect body, she needed to feel her lips against hers again, she needed to taste her. _'I need to find this damn key card!' __  
><em>

Her fingers traced over the edge of the card and her full lips twisted up into a victorious grin and she pulled the card out of her purse and started to fumble with it as she pushed it into the slot on the door, brown eyes glued to the light and waiting for red to turn green. The woman behind her had her fingers gently tracing along her toned abdomen through the dress that she was wearing and her body was shaking with each touch. She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and quickly flipped the card over and put it back in.

"Rachel, if you do not hurry up with that damn card I am going to take you right here." Quinn growled out. She was growing impatient. For years now her dreams had been plagued with images of pleasuring Rachel Berry and she didn't want to wait any longer.

The starlet let out a soft moan and her entire body shook as she heard Quinn threaten to have sex with her right there if she did not hurry. She knew that it was wrong of her, but the thought of having sex in public where anyone could catch them caused her arousal to intensify between her thighs. _'Maybe some other time, not our first time. This needs to be intimate. This needs to be special.'_

Her brow was furrowed and her brown eyes were glaring at the little light above the door handle as she waited for it to turn green. Finally it did and she let out a sigh of relief and reached out to open it.

Before she knew it, Quinn had regained control of the situation and she had flipped her body over and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Her hands were tangled in long dark hair and she was pushing her into the hotel room. "Mmm..." Rachel moaned out into her sweet lips as they moved against hers rhythmically. Quinn couldn't hold back her own moan when she heard the shorter girl moan into her mouth. There was something so sexy about it. Something so amazing about knowing that she had been the one to cause the sound to escape her throat.

Rachel's breath caught in her throat and she could feel her entire body reacting to the contact as fingernails dug into her scalp and pulled her body closer to the beautiful blonde's.

She found that she couldn't stop herself. She needed to feel and memorize every part of Rachel Berry's body. She needed to keep it in her mind just in case this was the only chance she ever got to be intimate with her. Just in case after this she decided to go back to Finn. The thought caused her stomach to twist in knots and she quickly pushed it away.

_'Stop thinking about the future, focus on now and how amazing her lips feel against yours. FUCK!' _

Rachel wasn't one to be out-staged and she hastily attempted to regain control of the situation. She liked to be in control. Placing her hands on Quinn's hips she dug her nails into the skin beneath her dress and she flipped her around so that the back of her knees were pressed against the bottom of the bed. Hazel eyes widened in surprise at the movement. Up until now, she had been the one who was initiating everything, so this was a very different side of the diva that she had not yet seen.

She liked it.

Quinn smirked into Rachel's lips and whispered against them. "I like when you take control." Her voice cracked due to the desire she was feeling. Her body felt like it was on fire and she could feel her wetness practically dripping down her thighs.

"You should know by now, Quinn." Rachel whispered back, her voice deeper than usual. "I like to be in control."

It was true. She knew that the diva liked to be in control. Everyone knew that about her, Quinn had just never expected her to like to be in control in the bedroom. Her heart was racing as Rachel reached around her body and her small fingers started to work her zipper down. She was suddenly starting to feel really nervous. Her body was something that had always made her feel insecure. Even prior to having Beth. That was the main reason she had slept with Puck in the first place, because he had gotten her drunk and provided her with hundreds of compliments that made her feel pretty.

This insecurity stemmed from her childhood. She had once been a lot heavier than she was now and all of the other kids had made fun of her for her appearance. And now, every time that someone saw her body she would revert to that girl she was back then.

Rachel noticed the hesitant glimmer in hazel eyes as her fingers traveled along the length of her shoulders and beneath the straps of her dress. She looked uncomfortable with the thought of her pushing her dress off. Her brows knit together in confusion as she looked over her beautiful face. She did not wish to stop what they were doing, but she didn't want to push Quinn to do anything she was uncomfortable with.

"Are you sure that you wish to do this, Quinn? You look uncomfortable."

Quinn's eyes widened instantly. The last thing that she wanted was for Rachel to think that she did not want to be intimate with her. That was all that she wanted. "Of course I want to do this, Rachel." She paused and sucked in her cheeks chewing on them as she stared down at her body. Her face was on fire and she knew that she was blushing. "I just-not a whole lot of people have seen me naked and I'm not really confident in my body."

It was so strange to Rachel that someone who seemed so confident in her appearance could be so shy and insecure in person. She loved that about Quinn. She was not your typical cheerleader like Santana or Brittany who were overconfident and loved showing off their bodies. She had always been more reserved. Most of the time she wore clothes that covered her body more than Rachel herself.

The starlet removed her fingers from the strap of her dress and she reached out, ghosting her fingers along the skin of her cheek, forcing her to look directly into her eyes. "You have nothing to worry about with me, Quinn."

"I know." She laughed a little under her breath, her eyes shimmering with tears. "I'm being silly."

"No, not silly." Rachel insisted adamantly. She would never think of the blonde's insecurities as silly. "I understand your insecurities. I myself suffer from similar insecurities." Quinn flinched visibly at this, knowing that she was half the reason that the other woman was so insecure with her body. She hated herself for making her feel so ugly when she was the most beautiful girl in the world. "You just have nothing to be afraid of when it comes to me, because I truly do think that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

Her pink lips twisted up into a smile and a tear rolled down her cheek that Rachel quickly swiped away with her fingers. She felt almost selfish for making this about her insecurities when the woman standing before her was probably dealing with so many more, because of her.

"Thanks." Quinn breathed out.

Silence filled the room around them. It was not awkward. It was tense. They both had their insecurities still, but neither of them felt insecure with each other anymore.

"I am going to disrobe you now." Rachel announced in a breathy voice. The words caused Quinn to laugh a little, but her laughter died in her throat when fingers returned to the straps of her dress and brown eyes glanced down at her lips. Her eyes were filled with hunger and lust and they were practically black with desire.

The look caused Quinn to shiver and let out a soft whimper, and then Rachel lent in and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Her fingers pushing the straps of her dress down her arms, causing the dress to fall to the floor as she ran her tongue along the blonde's bottom lip begging her for entrance. She wanted to feel her tongue against hers, she wanted to taste her, she wanted to explore her entire body.

She was surprised when she felt the talented tongue trace along her bottom lip and she let out a loud moan into her mouth and her lips parted, granting the diva the access that she obviously longed for. Rachel's tongue invaded her mouth and started a dance with her own, both of them fighting for dominance as Quinn's fingers dug deeper into dark hair trying to pull their bodies closer together.

"Mmm..." Quinn groaned out in pleasure when Rachel pulled back and tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, sucking on it and causing her entire body to ache with need.

Brown eyes scanned over the blonde's face. She couldn't feel more pleased with herself as she noticed how visibly aroused for her she was. Her hazel eyes were dark with desire, her lips were swollen from their kisses and coated in a mix of saliva, her pale cheeks were flush, and she was breathing heavily. _'I can't believe that I of all people could cause Quinn Fabray to react in such a manner.' _She still honestly could not believe that any of this was happening. It had to be a dream.

_'A very very very wonderful dream.' _She thought as her eyes started to roam over the exposed creamy shoulders of the blonde toward her chest. Rachel subconsciously chewed on her bottom lip as her eyes ran along the perfect curves of her breasts. She could feel her arousal building just at the sight. She didn't know what Quinn was so insecure about. She looked amazing.

"Wow." Rachel muttered softly.

"Is that a good wow?" She asked insecurely.

"That is an amazing wow." She spoke sincerely, leaning forward and capturing Quinn's lips in a chaste kiss before staring her directly in the eyes. "You look absolutely stunning, Quinn Fabray."

The way that Rachel said her name made her believe her words and she could no longer hold back. She was no longer insecure. She knew that Rachel liked what she saw, she could see it in the way that her eyes had practically devoured her body and she needed to see more of the petite woman. Leaning in she crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss that caused Rachel to moan out loudly. She hadn't been expecting Quinn to take back control of the situation. She liked being in control, but for a few minutes she would allow the other woman to believe she was in control.

One of Quinn's hands was buried in Rachel's hair, twisting in it and dragging her body closer as she invaded her mouth with her tongue and moving it skillfully against hers eliciting another loud moan of pleasure from the diva. She loved knowing that she was the one causing her pleasure. She loved the way that she moaned for her. Hearing Rachel moan caused her swollen clit to throb and her desire to intensify.

She could not wait to hear her moan out her name as she brought her to her climax.

Quinn's other hand snaked around Rachel's back and started to tug on the zipper that held her dress in place. Naturally tan skin was painted red as she felt the blonde push the straps of her dress over her shoulder and the cold air of the room rushed against her exposed skin. She was left standing in nothing more than her pink bra and panties.

It was now her turn to feel insecure as Quinn pulled out of the kiss and her hazel eyes roamed over her newly exposed skin. She felt like covering herself up, but the way that the other woman was staring her down caused her heart to race and her body to ache for her. She could tell that she liked what she was seeing and it only turned her on even more. All of these years she had been so insecure around Quinn because she always made fun of her body, but the way that she was looking at her right now told her that was all a facade.

She didn't really find her unattractive. She had only been lying to herself. Lying to both of them.

If the lust in her eyes was any indication then Quinn Fabray found Rachel Berry to be absolutely alluring.

"Fuck, Rachel, you are so sexy." Quinn practically moaned as her eyes ran along the curves of her concealed chest and down over her toned abdomen. She did not have prevalent abs, but she had a very defined stomach and it was both cute and sexy at the same time. The way that her hip bones were poking out caused her to run her tongue over her lips. _'She has to be the sexiest girl on the face of the planet. Fuck, why didn't I admit that I wanted her long ago...' _She knew her reasons and she knew that they were good reasons, but right now she was doubting all of them.

"I am hardly what you or anyone else would define as sexy." She dismissed immediately. Over the years of dating Finn Hudson he had called her a clown hooker among other things and always asked her to cover up her body. Quinn had always insulted her appearance as well. So, it was sort of difficult for her to believe her words.

She reached out and traced her fingertip down Rachel's treasure trail toward the waistline of her panties. She was wearing a smirk. "You know why I always called you treasure trail, Rach?"

"No. I assumed it was because you found it to be quite manly and unattractive."

"The opposite actually." She whispered huskily, her fingers teasing the cute little hairs as she dipped the tips of her fingers into Rachel's panties. Teasing the sensitive flesh she found there and causing the petite woman to shiver at the contact and let out soft whimpers of approval. "One day in gym class I was caught staring at you. You remember that day, right?" Quinn asked, tugging on Rachel's panties and causing the brunette to take a step toward her and stare up into her eyes.

"Yes, I remember it quite well. Santana pointed it out and that was the first day that you started making fun of my treasure trail."

Rachel yelped when Quinn knelt down onto the ground, the foot of the bed pressing into her back as she delivered delicate heated kisses down the center of her stomach. Enjoying the way that the short soft hairs tickled her lips.

The diva's head fell back a little as she stared down at the beautiful blonde who was on her knees before her, kissing down her stomach. Each kiss left behind a trail of heat. Her skin felt like it was on fire and she could not stop shaking. "Mmm, Quinn." She moaned out loudly, digging her nails deep into the skin of the other woman's shoulder as she ran her tongue down Rachel's treasure trail.

Quinn enjoyed the way that she moaned her name. She could not wait to make her scream it. She could not wait to make her come undone. Her fingers teased the back of her thighs as she dipped her tongue into her bellybutton and swirled it around playfully. She could smell the scent of Rachel's arousal all around them and she loved how sweet she was. She could not wait to taste her.

But, that would have to wait.

Slowly, she climbed back to her feet and stared Rachel in the eyes as she spoke in a serious and lustful tone. Fingers still teasing her stomach and her breath rushing against Rachel's lips. "That day, Santana made fun of me. She told me that my gay was showing." She laughed. "She was right too. I was staring at your body because I wanted you, Rachel. I wanted you so bad."

This news was shocking to Rachel. That had happened years ago. _'She has really wanted me for that long...? Possibly longer?'_

"I had dreams about kissing down your stomach like I just did every single night." Quinn admitted, a blush tainting her cheeks and running down along her exposed shoulders. "But, when Santana teased me about it, it made it all real. I wasn't ready for everyone to know. I wasn't ready to admit my feelings. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I made fun of your adorable treasure trail and told her that was what I was looking at. I told her I was disgusted by it." She trailed her finger up her treasure trail and grinned when Rachel shivered beneath her touch. "But, it was the opposite. I was so turned on by it, Rachel. By you."

"Oh." That was all that she could think to say. Her mind wasn't working anymore. Basically everything that she had thought was true had been a lie.

"Oh?" Quinn teased with a raise of her brow. "I admit that for two years I have lusted over you in the locker-room and all that you can say is oh?"

Rachel nodded. She really could not think of anything else to say. Her full lips were parted and she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

She knew why the other woman was so shocked by the news and she didn't blame her for not knowing how to respond to it as her fingers traced around her stomach to her back and skillfully unclasped her bra. Quinn chewed on her bottom lip and gave Rachel a look that asked her if it was alright. The diva answered by shrugging her shoulders and pushing the bra off of her body, before throwing it across the room. It seemed that she was taking control back.

Lustful hazel eyes landed on Rachel's exposed breasts and her wetness intensified between her thighs, she was certain that she was soaking through her panties and her body felt like it was on fire. She couldn't breath. She felt like she was about to pass out. The beautiful woman standing before her had perfectly shaped breasts, they were small and perky and her nipples were hard. She just wanted to reach out and touch her, she wanted to wrap her lips around her nipple and taste it, make her shake in pleasure.

But, Rachel had more in mind as she twisted her fingers into her panties and pushed them to the ground, kicking them across the room with her feet and revealing the rest of her body.

Rachel Berry was now naked and standing before her and she did not look shy at all. She looked devious and she looked like a woman who knew exactly what she wanted. And she was a woman that took what she wanted when she wanted it.

Quinn's lip was now bleeding as she chewed hard on it and her eyes ran along the naturally tan skin of her womanhood. She was clean shaven and her arousal was thick in the air around them. All that she wanted to do was kneel down and thrust her tongue deep inside of her and indulge in her taste like she had done hundreds of times before in her dreams, but Rachel had other plans as she pushed Quinn back onto the bed by her shoulders and she crawled on top of her, straddling her waist and kissing her with fever.

Their tongues met again in another passionate dance and the small girl's hands were now reaching around the blonde's body, unclasping her bra and pushing it over her shoulders before throwing it across the room. She never broke the kiss.

Rachel Berry was not experienced. She had only ever slept with one person and that had been Finn, and she had not made out with many people. She certainly had never kissed a girl before. What Rachel was, was confident. When she wanted something she gave her all and she went for it. She was not afraid to make a fool of herself and that made her very good at pretty much everything.

Including this.

Eventually, Rachel pulled out of the kiss and she stared down at Quinn, eyes dark with desire. She was practically panting as she ran her tongue over her full lips and took in the sight below. The blonde was laying on the bed with her arms back on the mattress, her entire top-half exposed. Her eyes traveled along her breasts and she enjoyed the way that her nipples hardened beneath her eyes. It was one of the sexiest things she had ever seen. It showed just how aroused the beautiful woman was to have her eyes on her body.

She lent down and kissed along Quinn's neck, leaving a trail of fire behind everywhere that her lips touched. Then she whispered against her neck, causing the other woman to shiver as she asked, "What about my hands?"

"Your hands?" She rasped.

"Yeah. You always called me manhands and I am curious as to where that came from. I have always been so confused by this nickname considering how small my hands are and now I am curious."

"Rachel." She felt like she was being put on the spot and she really didn't want to answer the question.

"Tell me, Quinn." She insisted, biting down on her pulse point and sucking gently on the sensitive skin of her neck. Quinn's entire body reacted to the contact and she started to shake and let out soft hums of approval. "Or we will stop."

"You wouldn't do that."

"I would." Rachel pulled back so that she was no longer sucking the skin of her neck, now she was fully sitting on top of the blonde who let out a hiss of pleasure when she felt Rachel's slick arousal against her toned abdomen. She could feel how wet she was for her and it caused her arousal to intensify and a moan to pass through her lips as she dug her nails into the diva's toned thighs.

"Fuck." She moaned. "You are so wet, Rachel."

"And it is all for you." She grinned deviously as she moved her hips against Quinn and watched her throw her head back into the pillows and moan out loudly as she felt her arousal drip down her stomach. Quinn didn't even know that it was possible for someone to be so wet. It probably should have grossed her out or something, but it was the sexiest thing in the world. She wanted to feel her. She wanted to be inside of her. She wanted to taste her. But, it was evident that Rachel was holding herself for ransom until she answered the question. "Now, tell me Quinn and I will let you have it."

_'FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! Oh my god! Who is this girl and what has she done with Rachel!? Fuck! She is driving me crazy!' _She didn't want to tell her, but she did want to indulge in her.

So, forcing her pride away she blushed brightly and reached out taking one of Rachel's hands in her own. "It's sort of the same thing as with treasure trail." She muttered, teasing her fingers with her own and smiling as she looked them over. She had the cutest hands ever. "One day in class you were twiddling with your pencil. You were chewing on it and moving it between your fingers..." Her voice cracked and her blush darkened. "And I couldn't stop staring at your hand, and Santana pointed it out to me. I think she always knew that I had a crush on you. And well, after that I felt the need to always make fun of them."

Rachel moved her hips again and applied more friction to Quinn's stomach, smirking as she let out another loud moan. "And what were you thinking about while you were staring at my hands, Quinn?"

She glared up at her and raised a brow at the starlet. She knew that the other girl knew exactly what she had been thinking about.

"Were you thinking about this?" She wondered, ghosting her fingers playfully along the cheerleader's perfect body. Making her way toward her breast and then delicately twisting her fingers over her hardened nipple. Watching with amused brown eyes as Quinn dug her nails into her thighs and she flung her head back letting out a low moan of pleasure.

"Rachel..." She breathed out.

"Is that a yes?" Rachel asked, brows knit together as she lent down and started to trail heated kisses along the other woman's perfect jawline and down her neck. Kissing, licking, and biting, as she made her way down to her breast. Once she reached her destination she teasingly extended her long and talented tongue, flicking it over the hardened nub, causing the other woman to scream out in pleasure and her body to quake. Quinn had never felt anything so intense in her entire life, her hand now tangled in dark hair, trying to force her down. Trying to get more contact.

The diva did not give her what she wanted. Not yet. "Or were you thinking about this?" Rachel asked, her fingers moving down Quinn's stomach toward the waistband of her panties and dipping inside of them as she wrapped her full lips around her hard nipple and sucked on it, swirling her tongue around it and lightly nipping at the sensitive nub. Her fingers were now delving between her folds and gently teasing the other woman's swollen clit.

It was too much pleasure at once and Quinn felt like she was going to explode.

The way that Rachel's tongue was teasing her nipple and her fingers were just ghosting over her clit was enough to drive her insane. She needed more pressure. She needed more. Lifting her hips, she attempted to get more pressure, but Rachel pulled her fingers away denying her.

She pulled her lips away from Quinn's nipple and stared up at her. Brown eyes connecting with desperate hazel as she said, "You didn't answer my question, Quinn."

She didn't want to answer, it was embarrassing to admit that in class she had been staring at her hand and thinking about her fingers inside of her, but right now if she didn't admit it then she wasn't going to get the satisfaction that she craved. So, she caved. "Yes, Rachel. This is what I was thinking about."

Rachel moved to Quinn's other breast and she started to swirl her tongue around her nipple before sucking it between her lips hard, her fingers dipping lower and teasing the blonde's entrance. She could feel the heat of her arousal on her fingers and she was practically dripping with need. Her arousal slick against her fingers.

For just a second, the starlet hesitated.

She had never pleasured a woman before and she was a little scared that she would do it wrong. But, there was no backing down now. She didn't want to back down. Without warning she thrust one of her fingers deep inside of Quinn, enjoying the way that the walls of her pussy tightened around the digit. "God, Quinn, you are so tight." She breathed out against her chest and then she moaned when she heard the other woman moan and felt her nails dig deeper into the skin of her toned thigh.

The pleasure that Quinn felt having Rachel move her finger in and out of her was so intense that she could already feel her climax building. But, she wasn't ready to come yet. She wanted more. She needed more.

Trailing her nails up the back of Rachel's thigh she felt a sense of pride when the brunette moaned out loudly as she grabbed her ass and pulled her forward a little bit. Her pride diminished though as Rachel added another finger and started to thrust them faster inside of her. It was almost a competition. But, she didn't mind that at all as she swiped the tips of her fingers over the diva's slick entrance, before thrusting two fingers deep inside of her womanhood. She felt her walls instantly tighten around her fingers and the look on her face drove Quinn insane.

She pulled away from her breast and screamed out in pleasure. "Fuck, Quinn!" Hearing her curse and call out her name was a huge turn on for Quinn and it nearly pushed her over the edge then and there as Rachel continued to thrust inside of her. She could see the sweat on her face, the way that her full lips were parted as she moaned out in pleasure with each thrust of her fingers, the way that she was trying to keep her eyes open so that she could watch her, but the pleasure was so immense that she was failing miserably.

Seeing Rachel in such pleasure and knowing that she was causing it was even more of a turn on for Quinn then the feeling of her fingers deep inside of her.

Quinn reached up with her free hand and she palmed Rachel's small perky breast in her hand, taking her nipple between her fingers and twisting it gently. It wasn't enough to hurt her, it was just enough to add an element of pleasure to the sensations that were already rushing through Rachel's body as Quinn thrust her fingers deep inside of her.

"Fuck, Quinn, I'm so close." She moaned out loudly. She had never felt so much pleasure in her entire lifetime. It was unreal. She didn't want to come yet, but she couldn't contain it. "Faster."

The blonde obliged and she started to thrust her fingers deeper and harder into Rachel, picking up the pace. Her wrist was starting to hurt, but she didn't care. She was going to fight through the pain. She was going to bring Rachel to her release.

Rachel picked up her pace as well and then she curled her fingers inside of her and twisted them, hitting a specific spot inside of Quinn that drove her crazy. Her entire body was shaking and she was moaning loudly. "Yes! Rachel! Right there! Oh my god, please don't stop! FUCK!" The diva did not stop, instead she sped up her pace and continued to hit that specific spot until she felt Quinn's walls tighten around her fingers and she knew that the other woman was coming.

The feeling of Quinn coming. Knowing that she had been the one to bring her to her release. Hearing as she screamed out in pleasure and came down from her high, was enough to push Rachel over the edge. There was something so arousing to her about knowing that she had been the one to bring Quinn Fabray such pleasure.

It wasn't because of her stature either. It was because of her feelings toward her.

Quinn did not allow her orgasm to stop her from finishing off Rachel. She felt the exhaustion and pleasure overtaking her and it only made her press harder, she wanted to make the petite diva come and scream for her. Ignoring the way that her body wanted to relax, she pushed harder, swirling her fingers inside of Rachel and pulling her body up so that she could run her tongue through the folds of her pussy and tease her clit with it. Indulging in the way that her arousal tasted. She was so sweet that it nearly pushed her to orgasm for a second time.

The new sensation on top of the feeling of Quinn's fingers deep inside of her was enough to cause Rachel to come. Her walls tightened around Quinn's fingers and her arousal covered her hand and lips as she lent back and came all over the blonde. Her body shaking as she screamed. "Oh god, yes! QUINN! Yes! Please don't stop! Right there!"

Quinn sped the pace of her tongue and fingers until Rachel was able to ride out the high of her orgasm.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong>

**Phew! That was such a long chapter! I always start writing smut and it always ends up so long haha! I hope that y'all don't mind that it is so long and that you enjoy this chapter. I know how awkward it can be to comment on smut, but I really want to know what y'all thought of it, so please do tell me! And I hope you guys keep on reading! :)**

**I love you all!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


End file.
